World Set Free
by DeathCheater
Summary: Dia ingin memiliki sebuah titel yang bergengsi. Api yang dulu berkoar malah semakin ganas. Kekuatan, tekad, dan mental jadi ujung tombak bagi anak ini untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Seorang Raja diantara Raja. Ini adalah cerita tentang seseorang yang menantang pertanyaan dunia! (Goro-Goro no Mi! Luffy, AU, Semi-Canon, OOC, No Pairing!)
1. Bab 1: Awal Sebuah Roman

Peringatan: AU, Semi-Canon, sedikit OOC, Luffy yang berbeda, banyak kata-kata kotor, dan no pairing!

Disclaimer: One Piece hanya milik Eichiro Oda Seorang.

* * *

Apa ada yang pernah berpikir bagaimana luasnya dunia ini? Seberapa besarnya jangkauan lautan yang terhampar jauh melewati cakrawala? Atau seberapa banyak rahasia yang dirangkul dalam banyaknya titik-titik kecil pulau dalam samudera?

Itu tergantung kepada cara pandang orang melihat dunianya sendiri. Lagi pula siapa manusia yang kalau kodratnya gampang sekali kalau diterpa sekali badai dan tumbang? Batasan itu selalu ada, tapi kebanyakan orang menaruh batasnya terlalu awal!

Melihat dunia sebagai manusia merupakan hal yang kecil adalah hal yang dapat dimaklumi. Tapi beberapa orang suka melihatnya dalam skala yang lebih besar. Dan apa akibatnya jika seseorang terpengaruh cara pandang itu?

Temuilah seorang bocah di East Blue, dia akan menggetarkan dunia dan berguncang seiring perjalanannya dalam menaklukkan jutaan gelombang pasang dan lautan manusia.

"Rasa sakit itu gak ada apa-apanya!"

Bocah itu adalah Monkey D. Luffy, sebuah nama yang aneh, tapi itu lain waktu, bukan?

"Eeeh? Serius ya? Kalo sakit ya sakit, gak usah pura-pura. Pura-pura sakit malah bikin sulit loh, Luffy."

Sedangkan orang yang membalasnya adalah seorang Bajak Laut. Reputasinya bisa jadi sudah sangat besar dimana-mana. Yang kita tahu untuk saat ini dia sedang berlabuh di pulau ini. Dia adalah kapten dari Bajak Laut Rambut Merah, Shanks.

"A-Aku harus bisa merasakan rasa sakit agar bisa menjadi Bajak Laut kan?" Tanya bocah itu polos sambil memegang pisau, namun tak ada gerak-gerik yang meyakinkan bahwa dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Rasa sakit selalu harus ditempuh, Luffy. Tidak hanya sekali. Bajak Laut adalah jalan penuh duri, kau harus tahu itu." Shanks mencoba berkelakar agar Luffy tidak mencoba melukai dirinya.

Luffy masih bergetar memegang pisau itu. Akan tetapi tekadnya sangat kuat untuk menunjukkan bahwa memang dia patut diperhitungkan meski dia hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang seperti biasa, tidak mau mendengar nasihat orang yang lebih tua.

Shanks disatu sisi tidak mau melihat Luffy seolah merangkak keluar dari apa yang sudah di camkan sebelumnya. Seorang lelaki seharusnya tidak mundur dari pertarungannya, dan itu memang hal yang boleh dicamkan.

"Ey, Kapten, gimana kalau dia beneran nusuk dirinya sendiri?!" Seorang krunya bersahut dari belakang.

"Khhh, bego, jangan teriak-teriak, kau hanya buat bocah itu makin tergugah! Kita gak mau kan itu kejadian."

"Malu tahu, kalau kita bikin bocah mati."

"Nah, Benn, tolong jelaskan.."

"Pikir sendiri."

"Iya, pikir sendiri." Orang yang peling gendut malah mengulang apa yang dibilang Benn Beckman sampai dia akhirnya sadar.. "OY, BEGO KOK HARUS AKU PIKIR SENDIRI, KAU YANG PALING PINTAR KAN?"

"Hah? Orang pintar gak pernah mengakui kalau dirinya pintar, tolong taruh itu di otakmu yang sedikit, DASAR OTAK DAGING!" Balas si tinggi Benn sambil menaruh wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Lucky Roo.

"OOOH, NANTANGIN NIH?!" Oh, bukan tak beralasan, si Benn memang kadang punya tempramen kalau diajak beradu sama orang seperti Roo atau Yasopp.

"Gak tuh, gak pernah juga.." Balas Benn keluar dari argumen.

Kru yang lain malah menyahut. "DASAR PROVOKATIF!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Luffy melihat sekelompok bajak laut itu malah tertawa satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mulai berpikir untuk menghentikannya. Shanks dan krunya tertawa satu sama lain sambil mengira-ngira kemungkinan Luffy akan menusuk dirinya sendiri atau tidak.

"Ah iya, mau bagaimana pun juga, tolong dong Luffy turun dari situ, kan bahaya juga kalau kau bisa jatuh." Mulai Shanks.

Luffy menodongkan pisau itu di wajahnya. "Enggak mau! Biar aku tujukkin kalau rasa sakit itu gak ada rasanya buat aku!"

"..."

"Eh, makanannya udah dibikin belum?" Tanya Shanks nyeleneh.

"Oi! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!" Kompak krunya memukul kapten bodoh itu.

Luffy malas mengulur waktu lagi, pisau itu sudah akan merobek daging pipinya.

"Oi oi oi oi! Kapten tengok tuh!" Bilang Benn

"Oey Luffy!"

"ARGHHH!"

Teriakan keras yang jelas penuh rasa sakit, terdengar ke seluruh desa Fusha. Itu juga sempat membangunkan Raja Laut yang sedang tertidur pulas di lepas pantai pulau Dawn.

Rasa sakit itu membekas, menjadikannya luka yang mustahil untuk secara alami dapat sembuh. Tidak sembarangan menggunakan obat, harus dijahit. Oh, mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah tanda atau marka yang penting untuk pengingat bocah kecil ini.

Tentu saja, setiap luka bagi lelaki pasti punya cerita dibelakangnya bukan?

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian di sebuah bar di desa tersebut, bajak laut Shanks sedang bersenda gurau. Mereka meminum semua sake yang bisa mereka minum untuk hari itu juga. Lagi pula, apa yang lebih baik daripada menikmati satu hari dengan penuh tanpa harus berencana untuk hari berikutnya, kesenangan mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali.

Dan oh tentu saja, si Luffy kecil kini memiliki bekas codet yang jelas-jelas belum kering. Sepanjang beberapa hari pasti perban harus menempel dibawah mata kanannya.

Dengan mata yang kehabisan air matanya dan kelopak mata yang mengembang, dia dengan bangganya bilang, "Osh! Aku tidak nangiskan?! Lihat aku kuat!"

Shanks terpincut kesal, "Bocah bego, ngaca dong!"

Luffy hanya tertawa lebar, "Ahahahaha."

"Dasar bego, udah gak punya otak ya? Kan kalau kau mati udah gak ada alasan lagi buat aku bisa ajak kau keliling lautan?!" Shanks meskipun orang yang dikenal kejam oleh krunya, tetap dia harus mengkhawatirkan orang yang ia kenal.

Luffy seketika meranjat dari tempat duduknya, "Eh? Jadi sekarang kau mau mengajakku jadi krumu?!"

Shanks mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat Luffy dan memberi wajah yang menyebalkan, kedua lubang hidungnya terbuka lebar, matanya mendongak dan rautnya menrendahkan, "Sok tau, Enggak tuh.."

Bocah itu ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya, sekali saja, dan dia sudah gatal, "Iiiih! Dasar keras kepala!"

"Siapa yang keras kepala?!" Shanks mengerang, dan memang Luffy yang keras kepala. Melihat reaksi Shanks, Luffy hanya bisa tertawa keras.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Luffy kemudian membalas, "Memangnya kau gak tau apa, kalau pukulanku ini udah seperti pistol loh, Shanks!"

"Wah, pistol? Yang benar saja.."

"Sial, jadi kau tidak percaya?!" Balas Luffy menggertakkan giginya.

Shanks menggangkat bahunya dan mengambil satu gelas jus. "Eh, coba minum jus ini, siapa tau kau bisa jadi lebih kuat dari pistol." Jelasnya dengan wajah mesem dan nyengir.

"Serius? Kau bayarin ya?" Luffy langsung meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang dan benar-benar termakan omongan si rambut merah.

"Hahahahah.." Semua kru tertawa keras sesaat Luffy meminum jusnya.

"Oh astaga, lucu sekali Luffy." Potong Shanks ditengah senyumnya yang menyeringis.

Luffy seketika sadar bahwa dari dulu, dan sejak kapan pula seorang bajak laut meminum jus? Jus hanya untuk anak kecil, dan yang untuk bajak laut adalah minuman keras!

"Gah! Sialan, kalau begitu berikan aku sake itu!" Luffy mencoba menarik tangan kiri Shanks yang memegang sake dalam jumlah banyak.

"Bocah.. heh, kau pikir kau cukup umur?!" Bilang Yasopp.

"Tak ada yang melarangku kok!" Yah benar juga sih, Luffy diurus oleh kakeknya, tapi sekarang sayangnya kakeknya sedang ada urusan dimana entah dia berada.

"Luffy? Siapa yang bilang tak ada yang melarangmu?"

Dia yang menyahut adalah salah satu pengurus dari Luffy. Seorang wanita muda, mungkin berada di pertengahan antara dua puluh dan tiga puluh. Rambut hitam kehijauan membuat Luffy segera ingin meminta makanan.

"Aha! Makino!"

Makino membawa sebuah gentong yang isinya sake permintaan dari kru Bajak Laut Rambut Merah. Dan untuk ukuran seorang wanita, dia cukup kuat untuk membawa sebuah gentong besar, yang bisa berliter-liter itu.

"Sudahlah Makino, jangan ladeni anak itu, dia cuma bisanya minum jus aja! Hahaha!" Shanks kembali mengejek anak kecil itu. Mengganggu anak kecil adalah kehebatan Shanks sebagai lelaki yang menyeramkan

"Tuh, lihatkan?! Siapa yang seharusnya tak usah diladeni? Dia menyebalkan loh kak!" Tunjuk Luffy ke Shanks, tapi Shanks membalasnya dengan gurauan kembali.

"Hee, kau masih kecil Luffy, belum boleh minum sake." Pemilik Partys Bar itu menepuk kepala anak kecil itu dan menatap Shanks sedikit ketir. "Mau gak dapat sake ya?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya senang menggoda anak ini."

Suasana semakin meriah seiring datangnya gentong baru. Mereka seolah tidak ada capeknya terus-terusan minum yang memabukkan.

Dan memang sudah setahun berlalu, dan mereka selalu bersenang-senang seperti ini setiap waktu. Mereka bilang sih ini bagian dari eksplorasi East Blue, dan mereka menjadikan bagian desa Fuusha sebagai sebuah basis destinasi untuk kepulau-pulau di sekitaran.

Kabarnya mereka memanen sebuah harta karun yang sangat berharga, dan itu dalam sebuah peti harta karun yang dibawanya ke bar itu.

"Luffy, mau makan gak?" Tanya Makino.

"Mau dong! Nanti aku bayar pakai harta karunku nanti!" Luffy sumringah saat berbicara soal omong kosongnya.

"Harta karun pantatmu.." Gumam Shanks mencoba menggoda Luffy lagi.

"Hei Luffy, kau tahu kan lautan itu keras?" Luffy mengangguk mendengar apa yang wakil kapten katakan. "Karena itu, kapten hanya mencari orang yang lebih keras dari lautan itu sendiri."

Luffy tampaknya mengerti dengan omongan dalam dari Benn, tapi dia sepertinya masih keras kepala agar Shanks bisa membawanya ke kapalnya untuk keluar dari desa Fuusha.

"Oh ya, orang itu aku!" Teriak Luffy.

Shanks kembali menyeletuk. "Halah, berenang aja gak bisa, bagaimana kalau nanti tersapu ombak? Kau cuma menyusahkan namanya, tau gak?"

Luffy kemudian memberikan gaya menonjok ke udara, dan memberikan tekad kuat kepada Shanks agar bisa berenang.

"Oh, memangnya mau berapa lama belajar berenangnya?" Tanya Shanks.

"Entahlah.." Luffy menghitung di jarinya. "Mungkin satu atau dua tahun?"

"LAMA BANGET!" Teriak semua kru.

Namun memang itu terlalu lama. Shanks sudah bermukin di desa ini juga terlalu lama. Dia sudah bersandar sekitar satu tahun di dermaga terdekat. Shanks tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk kembali ke lautan luas, karena ia bisa melihat krunya sangat merindukan horizon yan tak terlihat itu.

Sesuatu yang berbau petualangan, pembajakan, kotor, dan perampasan sudah ada di benak Shanks, karena dalam waktu dekat mereka akan pergi kembali ketempat mereka seharusnya.

Dan bukannya memang seharusnya begitu? Bajak laut harus selalu berada di laut, atau jika di darat, mereka hanya sekumpulan bandit tidak jelas.

Tapi tentu saja, bandit itu sesuatu yang tidak punya kelas, berbeda dengan bajak laut yang sangat terkenal dan ditakuti, kalau-kalau mereka memiliki titel yang mengerikan.

Oh ya, kita seharusnya menceritakan ini terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Dunia ini sekarang sudah berada di era bajak laut. Era dimana mereka yang merupakan perompak adalah orang yang terpengaruh kuatnya fenomena ini.

Apa yang bisa dibilang? Ini akibat pekerjaan satu orang yang menghidupkan api di hati para anak-anak laut. Dia adalah yang menggemparkan dunia ini dengan semua kelakuannya yang membuat para perwira Angkatan Laut pun kalang kabut.

Dia memiliki gelar yang sangat prestisius, sebuah gelar yang menunjukkan bahwa semua lautan ada dibawah kakinya sendiri. Dan apa yang menjadi batas dari laut hanyalah langit biru dan ketidak terbatas laut itu sendiri.

Tidak hanya gelar, dia memiliki bebagai ketenaran dan ditakuti oleh banyak musuhnya. Semuanya, East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, dan South Blue mengakui keberadaan orang ini sebagai orang yang mengerikan sekaligus membahana dalam pengaruhnya.

Dan juga dia memiliki harta yang dikabarkan hanya mitos.

Orang itu adalah kapten Bajak Laut Roger, Raja Bajak Laut, Gol D. Roger.

Roger merupakan orang yang membawa kembali semangat panas membara dari sebuah petualangan, sebuah roman yang sangat menarik untuk dilakukan.

Dua puluh tahun lalu, dia kehilangan nyawanya di tangan algojo Pemerintah Dunia. Angkatan Laut yang menangkapnya memberikan sebuah peringatan bahwa seharusnya memang bajak laut bukanlah sebuah contoh bagus untuk masyarakat dunia.

Dunia tanpa bajak laut adalah sesuatu yang ideal bagi Pemerintah Dunia, dan sebagai peringatan mereka memberikan hukuman mati bagi sang Raja Bajak Laut. Dia harus dieksekusi mati agar dunia tahu, ini adalah sesuatu yang melanggar hukum dan beresiko untuk melemparkan nyawa ke tangan 'keadilan.'

Jadi, dua puluh tahun lalu, Roger dieksekusi ditengah kerumunan bajak laut yang kini sangat terkenal dan sangat populer akan kengerian dan kekejamannya.

Suara pedang algojo yang beradu menuntunnya kepada kata-kata terakhirnya. Algojo yang diperintahkan dituntun untuk tidak mengganggu kata-kata terakhirnya sebagai orang yang akan pergi untuk selamanya dan tak akan kembali.

Itu merupakan pernyataan soal harta karunnya.

Dibalik kumus hitam tebalnya dan mata hitam legamnya, dengan suara berat dia berkata memunculkan suaranya.

"Harta karunku? Harta karunku masih disana masih tak tersentuh, kalau kalian bisa, temukanlah!"

Suara itu terdengar ke seantero Lougetown dan bergaung ditengah dinding-dinding kota kelahirannya. Dan pesan itu pun ikut tersebar keseluruh dunia.

 _Krasst!_

Sontak, setelah algojo mendengar kata-kata terakhir Roger dikumandangkan, mereka langsung menusuk Roger dengan pedang panjang itu.

Namun..

 _Horeeee!_

Bukan sebuah kesedihan yang menyelimuti orang-orang yang menghadiri eksekusi Roger, melainkan tak ubahnya sebuah obor yang menyala secara berantai.

Itu merupakan awal dari sebuah pencarian terhadap harta tak ternilai dari Roger, One Piece, jelas lebih berharga dari apa pun itu harta karun-nya dan segalanya.

Dan kini sekarang semangat itu semakin membara seiring merajalelanya bajak laut dan semua yang ada di lautan, mereka bajak laut, berlomba melawan satu sama lain untuk mencari harta legendaris, One Piece..

* * *

Dan kembali ke Desa Fuusha, jauh dari keramaian kota yang dilalu-lalangi orang-orang, dan jauh dari pertempuran bajak laut yang menyisakan mesiu dan rongsokkan kayu, di East Blue. Disini orang-orang terlihat sangat melewati kesehariannya dengan tenang dan santai.

Oh tentu saja, East Blue itu tempat yang sangat menenangkan. Sebagian besar pulau-pulaunya masih tak terjamah, lautannya tak diselami, dan langitnya jarang terlihat buruk, selalu seperti biasanya hari-hari di samudra bagian timur ini.

Partys Bar, tempat yang sering dipenuhi orang-orang seperti Shanks. Keluar masuk dari bar, hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan alkohol yang mereka beli. Namanya juga bajak laut, tidak mungkin mereka keluar masuk bar jus atau minum susu.

Dan disitu, bocah kecil itu, memberikan Shanks tampang terkejut..

"Apa?! Kau mau pergi dari pulau ini?"

Shanks menggaruk rambutnya. "Aku kira Makino sudah ngasih tahu kau, Luffy."

Makino yang mengelap beberapa gelas meng-iya-kan apa yang dikatakan Shanks. "Mungkin Luffy lagi gak dengar sepertinya, Shanks."

"Yah bisa jadi.." Kata Luffy

"Makanya kalau orang bicara tuh dengarin!" Teriak Shanks.

"Maa.. Maa.. Shanks, tenang aja! Aku pasti bakalan bisa berenang kok, tunggu aja, gak akan sampai tiga hari aku pasti sudah bisa berenang!" Balas Luffy kepada rambut merah yang sudah menunjukkan taringnya.

"Pede banget, padahal tadi bilangnya bisa sampai tiga tahun. Pintar mengarang ya.." Shanks kembali mengejek Luffy.

"Tapi serius, mau pergi dalam tiga hari lagi? Memang, kalian mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Luffy.

Benn berdiri untuk mengambil tambahan alkoholnya dan meladeni Luffy, karena ia tahu tabiat kaptennya yang selalu bisa mengambil emosi anak-anak.

"Karena kami bajak laut, Luffy. Kami perlu untuk terus berjalan." Kata-kata yang dalam selalu dikeluarkan dari mulut seorang wakil kapten.

"Ha?"

"Mana mungkin dia ngerti, dia masih belum genap sepuluh tahun bahkan." Yasopp menunjuk Luffy untuk menegaskan bahwa memang dia masih bocah. "Puber aja belum.."

Shanks mengistirahatkan topi jeraminya di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya, topi itu penting ya?" Luffy masih penuh dengan makanan di mulutnya ketika bertanya soal topi itu.

Shanks mengangguk. "Ya Luffy, ini kenangan dari masa lalu. Sangat berarti bagiku."

"Begitukah? Aku bisa dengar ceritanya?" Penasaran, dia mencoba membuka keran kenangannya yang ada di topi itu.

Shanks ingin sekali bercerita tentang bagaimana ia mendapatkan topi itu. Topi kuning kering karena jerami yang kebanyakan terkena sinar mata hari, dan ia diikat dengan sebuah kain warna merah disekeliling dari lingkaran topi itu.

Tentu itu adalah topi yang bersejarang dari seorang kapten bajak laut, pasti punya sesuatu yang istimewa dan menarik di baliknya.

Tapi tentu saja, cerita ini akan sangat menarik untuk diceritakan kepada anak kecil seperti Luffy. Namun, ini tidak akan menarik jika benar-benar diceritakan kepada cerita ini. Ini terlalu awal, tapi yang jelas, topi itu berasal dari sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa dan pernah dibawa oleh orang besar.

Jadi, mungkin untuk sekarang akan menjadi cerita yang belum layak untuk kita dengar.

"Eh, enggak deh, males banget cerita.." Balas Shanks yang malah mendapat geraman dari bocah itu. Tapi dia bajak laut dengan tangan yang cukup panjang sehinggi tidak bisa membiarkan Luffy memukulnya, dan menahannya dengan satu tangan di kepala Luffy.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi..

 _Krieeeet..._

Pintu bar terbuka dengan suara berdecit. Nampaknya, engsel pintu itu sudah mulai berkarat. Entahlah, mungkin belum terpikir untuk Makino agar memperbaikinya.

Siluet yang cukup tinggi terlihat di ambang pintu. Nampaknya ia tidak sendirian. Dia sepertinya diikutin oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

Mungkin dia orang seperti Shanks yang ingin bersenang-senang, hanya mungkin. Tapi saat ini bar itu penuh dengan krunya Shanks. Apa orang ini rela untuk berbagi kesenangan?

Ia ternyata seorang bandit yang tak jauh hidup dari desa Fuusha. Ia adalah seorang bandit gunung yang paling ditakuti di daerah desa Fuusha ini. Itu karena dia memiliki nilai yang sangat besar untuk ukuran seorang bandit.

Harga kepalanya, mencapai harga 8.000.000 Beri. Fantastis untuk seorang bandit.

"Hei, nona, minta satu drum dong."

Suara orang itu terdengar berat, wajahnya sangat meyakinkan bahwa ia memang tukang buat onar di tempat mana pun ia berada. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan peribahasa, "nilailah buku dari sampulnya."

Makino di pihak yang berlainan, tidak bisa melayani yang satu ini. Itu karena ia sudah kehabisan sake untuk hari ini, karena semuanya sudah diminum oleh kelompok rambut merah terlebih dahulu.

Tapi dia sudah biasa untuk menghadapi posisi seperti ini. Dia merasa, sudah ada kemungkinan terjadi keributan di bar miliknya. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa membiarkan keributan itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Ma-maaf, Higuma-san, tapi anda bisa kembali besok.." Makino memperlihatkan wajahnya yang benar-benar tegang. Ia tahu Shanks pasti akan berbuat sesuatu yang sangat menantang.

"Hah? Sialan, apa benar-benar habis?" Tanya bandit itu balik. "Apa mereka yang menghabiskannya?"

Makino mencoba menjawabnya dan berharap tidak ada yang akan terjadi lebih dari perang mulut antar perompak dan perampok.

"Masalah itu-"

"Hei! Diam, aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" Higuma sontak membuat Makino semakin tegang.

Luffy sebagai seorang penonton, terperangah setelah memakan sebuah buah yang berbentuk aneh. Tentu saja, makan buah adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk dilakukan, penuh serat!

" _Ah sial, kok gak enak ya buahnya?"_ Pikir Luffy sambil memandang Higuma dengan geram dan kesal.

"Kau! Hei kau!" Higuma mempertegas omongannya. Ia ingin agar Shanks menatapnya ketika sedang berbicara dengannya. Bandit dengan harga mahal pasti akan dengan tinggi hati membuat sesuatu yang melebih-lebihkan. Memamerkan harga kepalanya..

"Kau gak tahu ya kalau aku disini yang paling berkuasa?!" Benar saja, dia memperlihatkan poster pencariannya dari Angkatan Laut.

"Higu-"

"Aku bilang diam! Aku sedang berbicara dengan orang ini!" Higuma benar-benar kesal dan bahkan memunculkan kerutan besar di atas dahinya. Oh, dia benar-benar frustasi dengan Shanks. Dia ingin memberikan dia pelajaran.

Dia sudah siap untuk menghunus pedangnya, namun tak ada satu pun dari kru Shanks yang bergerak. Roo bahkan masih memegang daging yang akan ia makan, Benn sibuk memperhatikan mereka berdua, dan Yasopp masih memegang gelasnya.

Shanks kemudian memakai topinya, dan menyodorkan satu botol minuman ke Higuma.

"Kalau mau minum silahkan ambil punyaku, aku tidak masalah kok.."

Higuma tidak jadi menghunuskan pedangnya dan mencemooh Shanks. Seringainya diikuti dengan dia mencemooh Shanks.

"Heh, dasar bego, gak dengar ya?"

Shanks mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya, namun menyeringai balik.

"Mau ambil atau tidak? Terserah sih-"

 _Krang!_

Botol yang dipegang oleh Shanks dihancurkan oleh Higuma hanya dengan satu pukulan keras. Benar-benar kekuatan yang hebat. Entah bisa atau tidak Shanks melakukan itu.

Dan reaksi di kalangan krunya masihlah biasa, namun berbeda dengan Luffy. Wajahnya benar-benar terkejut, karena seorang bandit sudah berani dengan perompak seperti Shanks.

"A..."

Shanks sebagai gantinya basah kuyup akibatnya. Baju putihnya yang baru saja ia pakai harus basah, adalah sesuatu yang cukup menjengkelkan. Terlebih lagi, topinya ikut kena basah juga.

Si rambut merah ingin sekali menghunuskan pedangnya, tapi ia merasa orang ini tidak terlalu bernilai untuk diladeni. Orang ini bukanlah tandingan perompak. Kalau mereka menguasai satu hutan, maka seorang bajak laut menguasai satu lautan. Orang-orang pasti sudah bisa mengukur, mana yang lebih hebat dan tangguh.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya aku benar-benar jengkel!" Kata Higuma.

"Higuma-san!"

Makino mencoba menghentikan sesuatu untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Hm? Mau sekalian kena getahnya juga, hah?!" Balas Higuma yang sudah kesal.

"Hei!"

Shanks menyentak, namun entah kepada siapa dia sedang menyentak. Yang jelas, dia juga sedang kesal.

"Makino, tolong dong lap, aku mau beresin pecahan kacanya.." Dengan wajah polos itu, Luffy malah menjatuhkan rahangnya dan mulai menyangka Shanks orang rendahan.

"Tak usah, biar aku yang bereskan." Balas Makino.

Dengan tatapan tajam, Shanks memaksa dan diambilnya lap yang dipegang oleh Makino.

Dia kemudian turun dari bangkunya dan membereskan pecahan demi pecahan agar tidak melukai siapapun. Dan entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh apa-apa dan terus membersihkan setiap pecahan.

"Wah.. jadi bahaya nih kalau tidak segera dibereskan!" Kata Shanks sambil bebersih.

Higuma entah kenapa menjadi tenang dan memandang Shanks dengan rendah, penuh dengan kepercayaan diri kalau memang dia tak pantas untuk dilawan, karena dia orang yang peling kuat di daerah itu.

"Heh, bodoh. Yasudah bersih-bersih sana!"

Tendangan yang tepat didaratkan di Shanks menjadi salam selamat tinggal untuk si rambut merah dan tentu saja sebagai peringatan agar dirinya tidak memperlihatkan lagi wajahnya di depan Higuma si bandit gunung.

"Jangan lupa, aku akan kemari untuk mengambil drumnya!"

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Higuma keluar dari Partys Bar diikuti dengan suara keritan engsel pintu yang karatan dan decak suara hentakan sendalnya.

...

"Grrrrr..."

"Grrrrr..."

Luffy terus mengerit giginya. Ia terus merasa geram atas perbuatan Higuma dan sikap Shanks dan krunya yang tidak meladeninya. Dia jengkel sekaligus kesal, tahu sendirilah bagaimana emosi anak kecil yang masih labil.

Sambil memegang garpu bekas dia makan, dia mulai menyentak Shanks.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kau baru saja diinjak-injak tahu! Dasar Shanks bodoh! Dan kalian, apa tidak ada yang mau berdiri untuk mempertahankan kapten kalian?!"

...

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

Seluruh kru kemudian entah kenapa malah tertawa ria satu sama lainnya. Mereka dengan senang hatinya malah menertawai kaptennya yang baru saja diberi ejekkan oleh orang yang jelas-jelas lebih rendah dari mereka.

"Lihat! Kapten kita terlihat bodoh ya?! Hahahahah!" Teriak seorang yang memakai kaos bergaris biru. Tertawaannya tak bisa ditahan.

Di pojok bar lainnya, krunya yang memakai ikat kepala, menertawai juga kaptennya. "Hahahah, bodoh, bodoh, kapten bodoh!"

"Lucu bukan? Hahahah, kapten bego!" Yasopp semakin mengompori kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Hei hei, ada apa ini?!" Luffy malah bingung bukan kepalang. Tiap dari mereka malah menertawai kaptennya tanpa terkecuali. "Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Apa yang lucu?!"

"Kau gak akan mengerti Luffy!" Kata Roo.

Makino segera mengambilkan handuk kecil untuk Shanks, karena ia baru saja ketumpahan satu botol minuman keras. Mungkin sesuatu tak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi jika tidak segera dibersihkan. Apa lagi dengan bekas luka di dekat matanya, bisa memudahkan aliran minuman keras itu ke matanya.

"Haduh kapten ini!" Saat Makino keluar dari tempatnya, ia segera mengelap si kapten dari bajak laut aneh itu.

Sang kapten pun malah tertawa juga, membuat si bocah kecil makin bingung bukan kepalang!

"Ya sudah! Kalau tidak ada yang mau memberikannya pelajaran, biar aku saja!"

Luffy turun dari kursi yang setingginya itu, namun tangannya dipegang oleh Shanks. Dan kemudian, sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi..

 _Krsst.. Krsst.. Krsst.._

Luffy tidak menyadarinya, namun ia merasa seperti tangannya menjauh.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Seluruh kru kaget dan sekaligus kebakaran jenggot!

"Astaga! Apa itu seperti yang aku pikirkan?!"

Tangan Luffy yang Shanks pegang terlepas dengan lengan Luffy, dan keduanya benar-benar terpisah. Dan yang paling aneh adalah, ada aliran listrik diantara kedua potongan tangan itu!

"Eh, ada apa?" Luffy bingung, dan merasa aneh.

Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menengok..

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Kok bisa jadi seperti ini sih?!"

Anak dengan bekas codet itu terperangah dengan tubuhnya yang terpisah dan bisa mengeluarkan listrik itu. Ia yakin, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, sebelumnya! Tapi kini sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya bingung!

Makino pun terperangah dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Situasi itu pun memang tak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan, apa yang harus ditulis disini pun sangat membingungkan, karena fenomena seperti ini, terlihat seperti sihir saja!

Luffy kemudian mendekati tangannya dan ternyata dengan bukan sulap dan bukan sihir, dan tidak dengan adakadabra, ia mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semulanya. Untungnya juga, ini bisa kembali semula, dan jika tidak, dia pasti akan merasa aneh!

Shanks kemudian menyuruh Roo untuk mengecek peti harta karunnya.

"Oi Roo! Coba cek deh!" Tegasnya.

Setelah dicek, Roo mendapatkan petinya kosong. Namun kemudian, ia menyodorkan sebuah gambar ke Luffy, memberikan ilustrasi tentang buah pernah ia makan atau tidak.

"Oi oi Luffy! Kau pernah makan buah yang seperti gini gak?!"

Luffy berpikir sejenak, untuk mengingat bahwa ia pernah memakan buah itu.

"Oh! Itu buah yang rasa buruk untuk hidangan penutup tahu!"

Roo kemudian tersungkur lemas, terkejut dan kaget.

Shanks kemudian mendekati wajah Luffy dan memberikan tiap kata-kata perlahan agar Luffy bisa mengerti dan paham.

"Itu adalah buah, tapi bukan sembarang buah, Luffy! Buah itu kami dapatkan dari bajak laut lain! Kami pikir Buah Setan! Dan ternyata memang kau membuktikannya!" Shanks malah mendapati Luffy tersenyum. "Kau mendapatkan salah satu Buah Setan yang paling langka!"

Seluruh kru memandang Luffy dengan tatapan serius.

"Itu merupakan Buah Setan Logia! Goro Goro no Mi! Buah Petir! Sekarang kau Manusia Petir!" Teriak Shanks di depan Luffy!

Luffy dengan datarnya menjawab Shanks. "Terus kenapa? Ini menarik loh!"

Dengan wajah yang muram, Shanks membalasnya lagi. "Karena kau makan Buah Setan, kini kau dikutuk oleh Lautan! Kau tidak akan bisa berenang selamanya!"

Perlahan dengan ekspresi yang terkaget, Luffy menyeruak.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! SELAMANYAAAAA?!"

* * *

Kemudian keesokan harinya, di sekitaran jam yang sama, Luffy terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di setapak-setapak desa dan kelihatannya sangat senang.

Di sepanjang jalannya, ia melihat Walikota Woop Slap dan mencoba untuk memberikannya pertunjukkan bahwa ia sekarang manusia petir.

"Lihat Pak Walikota! Aku sekarang manusia petir!"

Ketika tangannya ia dekatkan, ada decakkan listrik yang menyambar, layaknya sebuah aliran listrik. Mengagumkan! Ternyata ini adalah kekuatan dari Buah Setan.

Walikota Woop Slap mungkin pernah melihat ini, jadi ia menganggapnya agak biasa. Dia sudah hidup lama di dunia ini, jadi dia lebih berpengalaman dari Luffy.

"Hah? Apa yang hebat, biasa saja Luffy. Lagi pula apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kekuatan seperti itu?" Walikota dengan topi aneh itu akan mendapatkan jawaban yang kurang mengenakkan di telinganya.

"Aku ingin jadi bajak laut!"

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

Pak Walikota memberinya sebuah pukulan tepat diatas kepalanya.

* * *

"Wah, Luffy, pasti menyenangkan ya?" Tanya Makino mengambilkan makanan untuk Luffy. Hari itu tidak ada Shanks dan kawanannya di bar Makino.

"Shishishi, aku tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini loh!" Balasnya tertawa disela-sela ia menelan makanannya.

Dan tiba-tiba, pintu bar terbuka..

* * *

"Gawat Pak Walikota!" Makino tergegap nafasnya. Ia benar-benar terburu-buru oleh apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"I-ini soal Luffy!"

"Luffy kenapa?"

"Dia di sandera!"

"Apa?!"

* * *

"Dasar bocah, mau manusia listrik kek, mau manusia air kek, gak ada mempannya sama aku! Hahaha!" Bandit sombong itu merasa masih yang paling hebat diantara semua yang ada di desa Fuusha itu.

Luffy tak berdaya diketika diinjak kepalanya oleh si bandit itu. Tapi dia masih dengan keras kepalanya, terus mencoba keluar dari himpitannya. Dia terus mengejek Higuma dan melanjutkan perjuangannya.

"Bandit brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Kata-kata kotor Luffy malah semakin membuat Higuma meladeninya. Terang saja, dia membuat orang berkepala 8.000.000 Beri ini semakin kesal. Langsung saja, injakkan kakinya terus menguat, dan membuat Luffy harus semakin bekerja keras untuk lepas.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Walikota dan penduduk akhirnya mendatangi kelompok Bandit itu. Mereka menyandera Luffy tepat di jalanan utama kota. Tontonan yang tak mengenakkan itu pun menjadi tak terelakkan untuk dilihat.

"Higuma-san, tolong lepaskan anak itu.." Bilang Walikota dengna suara yang ragu. Ia tak yakin Luffy akan dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Haa? Anak ini perlu pelajaran, Pak Walikota. Memangnya orang tua anak ini ada dimana sih?" Lanjut Higuma.

Apapun itu, tidak penting. Yang penting Walikota terus berusaha untuk melepaskan Luffy. "Tolong, kami akan bayar dengan apapun, tapi tolong lepaskan Luffy.."

Sebelum sempat untuk Higuma membalas apa yang dikatakan Walikota, dia merespon apa yang akan terjadi, karena Shanks dan kawanannya telah datang. Mereka akan melakukan aksi yang heroik.

"Selamat datang para pecundang! Kau kemari lagi?"

Berani sekali bukan bandit berwajah besar ini? Seseorang harus memberinya pelajaran.

Shanks dengan tenangnya memandang Luffy dari bawah topinya. Makino terus berharap kalau Shanks bisa menyelamatkan Luffy dari sikap bodohnya yang berakibat fatal.

"S-Shanks?!"

" _Ternyata Luffy masih belum bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Seharusnya dia bisa lepas dengan mudah.."_ Pikirnya. Lagi pula dia sudah punya kekuatan Buah Setan tipe Logia.

Tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Shanks harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hey brengsek, kau boleh saja membuatku menumpahkan satu botol minuman ke diriku. Kau juga boleh menendangku di kepala. Kau tentu juga boleh bilang kalau aku ini pecundang. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau membuat temanku tersakiti!"

Kata-kata yang membuat hati Luffy luluh, membuat air mata turun dari mata bocah tengik itu. Dia adalah teman dari si Rambut Merah Shanks, bukankah itu hebat?

Disatu sisi, Higuma merasa tatapan mata Shanks sangat mengintimidasi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan bisa saja terjadi. Tiga luka codet itu hanya membuatnya semakin seram, maksudnya tatapannya. Meskipun itu hanya mata sebelah kiri. Khas sekali dengan gambaran seorang bajak laut.

"Taro, cepat habisi dia!"

Seseorang dengan jubah putih dan sorban putih memegang sebuah pistol panjang kaliber kecil bersiap untuk menghabisi Shanks. Dia dengan jarak sedekat itu sudah siap menembak dengan pistol yang sudah dikokangnya.

"Oh ya ampun, ini sih mainan anak kecil!"

 _Dorr!_

Tembakkan tepat dikepala mengenai Taro. Tunggu, Taro?

Oh tentu, ternyata Roo lebih siap dengan pistolnya terlebih dahulu. Dan dia lebih sigap dibanding mereka yang memerlukan perintah. Bahkan ia masih mengigit daging yang ia sedang makan sekarang. Sangat menarik..

Tembakan itu membuat Taro terlempar cukup jauh. Namanya juga tembakkan tepat 50 cm antara bibir kaliber dan kepalanya. Dan dengan begitu, Higuma kehilangan satu orang pengikutnya.

"Bangsat! Curang!" Balas Higuma berteriak.

Benn dengan senang hati akan meladeninya namun ia lebih suka perang mulut. "Dasar bodoh.. Memangnya kami berhati bersih? Apa kau lupa? Kami ini Perompak!"

"Urk..!"

Higuma sudah bersiap dengan langkah seribu ketika menyodorkan anak buahnya untuk melindungi dia.

"Si-Sialan! Cepat bunuh mereka!" Cetus Higuma.

Disisi lain, anak buah Shanks sudah ingin berlari menghabisi tiap kawanan bandit bodoh itu. "Bos, harus kita turun?"

"Tak usah, ini akan cepat kok.."

Mengangguk, anak buahnya mundur dari pertarungan dan membiarkan kapten mereka menyelesaikannya.

 _Slash! Slash! Slash!_

Dengan cepat, Shanks langsung menuju barisan Higuma. Namun seperti yang sudah Narator katakan, dia sudah menyiapkan langkah seribu.

 _Poof!_

 _Poof!_

Benar saja, itu merupakan bom asap yang dilemparkan beberapa pengikut Higuma dari belakang Higuma. Yah, mereka juga kelompok kriminal, jelas mereka mempunyai langkah yang diluar permainan.

"Ah! Sial! Kemana mereka pergi! Mereka menghilang!" Dibanding dengan wajah kesal, wajahnya terlihat sangat komik sekali. Mengundang tawa dari beberapa krunya.

"Haduh, kapten itu.." Terang Benn.

Tentu saja, disini mereka semua sangat panik. Tak terkecuali Walikota dan Makino, karena mereka adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Luffy sampai dengan saat ini.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, di lepas pantai dari pulau Dawn. Higuma sedang berduaan dengan Luffy dalam perahu sampan kecil. Dibanding perahu sampan, itu lebih layak disebut sekoci.

"Brengsek! Kau mau membawaku kemana hah?!" Tanya Luffy menantang.

"Berisik! Aku sudah kehilangan banyak anggota karena kau!" Teriak Higuma. "Dan kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan, aku ingin membuangmu ke laut!"

"Hah?!" Luffy ingat kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa berenang karena dia adalah pemakan Buah Setan. Dan dia telah dikutuk oleh lautan, karena lautan benci pemakan Buah Setan. Kemudian, di daerah ini ada sesuatu yang mengerikan.

 _Duk!_

 _Byur!_

Luffy yang ditendang Higuma keluar dari sekocinya, langsung gelagapan ketika masuk ke dalam air. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berenang loh!

"To-blrb-long! Sia-blrb-pa-blrb-pun!"

Higuma tidak akan pernah memikirkannya, dia adalah seorang bandit yang tidak peduli terhadap anak-anak. Tapi sesaat lagi dia akan mendapatkan balasannya.

 _Byuar!_

Itu merupakan deru percikan air dalam jumlah besar. Menandakan sesuatu yang masif keluar dari dalam air. Dan hanya ada satu yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Semua orang di desa Fuusha tau sekali dengan hal ini, karena pantai mereka telah dijaga oleh monster itu dari bajak laut sejak lama sekali.

Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan nama, "Raja Lepas Pantai."

Raja memang nama yang pas, karena ukurannya yang sangat besar. Tak ada orang yang bisa mengukurnya, karena memang dia sangat besar. Yang jelas mereka merupakan teror bagi siapapun yang memasuki perairan itu.

Dan memang itulah yang muncul dibelakang Higuma.

Seekor Raja Lepas Pantai. Dia mirip dengan belut karang Moray, namun dengan ukuran yang sangat masif dan biasa. Matanya sangat merah, menunjukkan bahwa dia memang sangat berbahaya dan bersikap agresif.

 _Groar!_

Bahkan raungannya membuat Higuma takluk untuk apa yang dia lihat. "Se-sejak kapan itu ada disitu?!"

Sekarang Higuma sudah berada di akhir perjalanannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan dicerna ke dalam perut raksasa Raja itu.

Dan dengan seketika.. _Krast!_ Monster laut itu melumat Higuma dan perahunya. Dan dengan itu, berakhirlah hidup Higuma si Bandit Gunung, dan tentu poster buronannya akan dicoret oleh warga setempat.

Tapi sekarang, bagaimana dengan Luffy?

Dia sedang tenggelam.

Dia telah dikutu, apa yang bisa dikatakan? Dia sekarang hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah dia bisa selamat atau tidak, dia hanya akan bisa bergantung kepada harapan saja. Padahal harapan adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk diandalkan.

Namun ternyata..

 _Groar!_

Monster laut itu berusaha menyerang Luffy. Gerakannya sangat cepat untuk Monster yang berukuran besar sekalipun. Ini mengesankan.

Tapi sayangnya, ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan Luffy dari akhir yang tidak menyenangkan. Bagaimana pun juga, cerita ini baru saja dimulai. Dan ternyata juga yang menyelamatkan Luffy tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kapten dari Rambut Merah!

"Sh- _guha!-_ Shanks!"

Luffy masih batuk mengeluarkan air laut begitu diselamatkan. Akan tetapi Shanks masih sibuk dengan Monster itu.

Tanpa senjata atau apapun, Shanks menatap Monster itu dengan mata yang menantang. Mencoba mengatakan siapa raja sebenarnya.

"Pergilah dari sini!"

Monster itu tiba-tiba saja kaget dan terkejut oleh tatapan tajam Shanks. Benar-benar mengerikan sepertinya Monster itu ketika membayangkan Shanks.

Betul saja, ia langsung segera pergi. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah dilakukan Shanks? Oh itu merupakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa dijelaskan, tapi biarlah itu untuk cerita yang tak boleh untuk diceritakan sekarang.

Kembali ke Luffy, dia kini sedang menangis. Namun dia sudah diselamatkan, bukan? Lalu kenapa dia harus menangis? Anak kecil memang cengeng, tapi kenapa?

"Lho Luffy, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Shanks yang mendekapnya. Shanks harus mendekapnya, kalau tidak dia malah akan tenggelam karena tak bisa berenang.

"Sh-Shanks!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah!"

"Ta-tapi lenganmu!"

Ternyata penyelamatan harus dibayar dengan harga yang mahal. Shanks kehilangan lengan kirinya. Dan dia sedang mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat.

"Oh, maksudmu lengan kiriku? Tak apa ini kan hanya sebuah lengan.."

Shanks sepertinya tidak memikirkan lengannya yang hilang akibat digodol oleh sang Raja Lepas Pantai itu. Dia lebih memikirkan bahwa ia akan lebih kehilangan jika ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan temannya dari bahaya yang mengintainya.

Shanks lebih takut kalau Luffy kehilangan lengannya. Yang dewasa mungkin akan lebih pengertian. Bagaimanapun, umurnya sudah 27 tahun, dia suah punya banyak pengalaman menyenangkan bersama lengan itu. Bayangkan jika Luffy kehilangan lengannya. Tak hanya lengannya yang hilang, namun bisa saja, semangat hidupnya.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian setelah kejadian di bar tempat Makino menjadi bartender. Shanks sudah bersiap untuk mengembangkan layarnya dan akan berlayar kembali menerjang segala badai dan ombak yang menantangnya.

Itu merupakan hari terakhir untuk Luffy bisa bertem dengna temannya yang sudah membuatnya menjadi dirinya saat ini. Penuh dengan mimpi-mimpi gila.

"Hei Shanks! Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" Tanya Luffy santai.

"Oh ya! Kami sudah siap untuk berlayar Luffy!" Balasnya senang hati.

"Begitukah? Shishishishi.." Luffy nampaknya tidak begitu menggebu-gebu untuk meminta Shanks memasukkannya sebagai daftar krunya.

"Tumben kau gak minta kami buat menerima kau jadi kru?" Shanks sebenarnya berusaha untuk menggoda Luffy, namun dia juga ingin memancing Luffy, diri Luffy yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Enggak ah!" Jawabnya sederhana.

"Gak mau jadi bajak laut lagi ya?" Tanya Roo.

Luffy menyeringai dibalik senyum lebarnya. Dia bersiap meneriakkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku tidak hanya akan menjadi sekedar bajak laut biasa, Shanks.." Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar menuju horizon. "Tapi, AKU AKAN JADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!"

Lantas semua anggota kru yang sibuk melakukan bongkar muat di dermaga itu, mendengar yang Luffy katakan dan merasakan aura yang intens. Mereka semua berkeringat kecil mendengarnya sekaligus merinding. Karena belum ada yang pernah mengatakan itu setelah sekian lama.

Benn menepuk pundak Shanks untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Anak itu akan menjadi sangat besar."

"Tentu saja, dia benar-benar akan sangat mengesankan." Balas Shanks.

Shanks kemudian mendekati Luffy yang bahkan tak gentar dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya barusan. Shanks akan memberikan apa yang menjadi harta karunnya selama ini, sebuah kepercayaan. Kepercayaan yang sangat tulus.

"Kalau begitu.." Ia melepas topinya untuk dipakaikan ke Luffy. Itu merupakan sebuah topi rajut dengan bahan jerami yang biasa dipakainya. "Topi ini aku percayakan kepadamu, Luffy.. Pada saatnya kau menjadi bajak laut yang hebat, silahkan kembalikan topi ini kepadaku!"

Luffy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menangis. Itu merupakan sebuah janji yang pasti akan ia lakukan dan tepati.

Benn menengadah ke langit untuk mengingat apa yang dulu pernah Roger katakan diakhir hidupnya sebagai Raja Bajak Laut.

Roo tersenyum melihat Luffy dengan mimpi barunya. Jujur, dia tak menyangka bisa hidup untuk melihat hari ini.

Yasopp dan yang lain terus tertawa keras sambil menyiapkan meriam andalan mereka karena dia adalah juru tembak dari kapal itu.

Tak lama, setelah menyampaikan selamat tinggal, mereka segera meninggalkan pulau Dawn untuk menyongsong cakrawala dan matahari. Mereka akan menunggu saat dimana Luffy akan keluar sebagai pemain utama dalam lautan yang sangat luas ini.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, di dermaga desa Fuusha.

"Oi oi Luffy, kau padahal bisa mendapatkan kapal yang lebih bagus dari itu!" Kata seorang pria yang memakai baju coklat.

"Benar tuh! Kalau perahu sampan seperti itu, terkena badai sedikit bisa langsung hancur!" Balas seorang lelaki lainnya dengan baju hijau.

Seseorang yang berdiri diatas perahu itu memakai rompi berwarna merah dan celana denim yang dipotong pendek dan digulung. Topi jerami dengan ikat warna merah bersemayam diatas kepala. Nampaknya itu adalah protagonis utama dari cerita ini.

Dia lebih dewasa setelah 10 tahun ini, atau tidak? Dia terlalu menganggap remeh lautan ini layaknya seperti permainan.

"Shishishishi.. tak apa, nanti juga akan terganti dengan kapal yang lebih hebat!" Monkey D. Luffy, pikirannya selalu sesederhana dirinya.

Walikota yang telah mengurusnya sejak lama, selalu melawan idenya tentang bajak laut. Namun apa yang bisa dikatakannya? Kau tidak bisa membunuh sebuah ide, kan? Itu karena dia sangat peduli dengan Luffy, dan karena itu di menentangnya.

"Nah, kita lihat, seberapa jauh dia akan bertahan! Hmph!" Bilang Walikota Woop Slap.

Makino terus mengamati setiap detik keberangkatannya. "Jangan begitu Pak Walikota, dia kan hanya bersenang-senang!"

"Lihatlah semuanya! Aku akan pergi kelaut!" Luffy mengatakannya dengan keras dan membingungkan para penduduk.

"Oi oi, apa sih yang kau omongin?"

"Mungkin itu semacam mantra?"

"Entahlah.."

"Shishishi, ini namanya menantang!" Balas Luffy kepada penduduk.

Luffy kemudian melepas ikatan tali perahunya dari dermaga, melepas dia selama mungkin dari desa Fuusha. Dia dengan semangat langsung mendayung ketengah laut dan menjauh dari masa lalu yang telah ia alami dan membentuknya hingga kini.

"Nah, dia sudah berangkat tuh, Pak Walikota!" Bilang Makino.

"Dia cuma bisa merusak nama desa ini kalau jadi bajak laut, kan sudah aku bilang!" Dia masih saja sentimentil akan apa yang akan Luffy lakukan.

Luffy merasa hari itu adalah hari yang benar-benar pas untuk berlayar. Angin berhembus pas, cuacanya sangat cerah, dan burung camar pun turut mengantar kepergiannya. Pokoknya pas sekali, kecuali satu hambatannya.

Seekor Monster telah menghadangnya. Namun bukan monster sembarangan. Itu adalah Monster yang ingin balas dendamkan.

"Eh?! Itu!" Para penduduk terkejut, padahal baru saja perjalanannya dimulai, tapi sudah dapat hadangan. "Hati-hati Luffy!"

Luffy sudah siap dengan ancang-ancangnya. Lengannya menunjukkan sedikit otot yang mengeras. Dia sudah siap membalaskan lengan Shanks 10 tahun lalu.

"Shishishi, seekor Raja Lepas Pantai? Biar aku tunjukkan apa yang aku pelajari dalam 10 tahun ini. Jangan begitu sombong.."

Luffy kemudian melompat dari perahunya begitu tinggi. Tangannya dipenuhi dengan aliran listrik. Sepertinya itu akan memperkuat dirinya. Memikirkannya pasti sudah sangat sakit terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang mau terkena pukulan itu lagi pula.

"Goro Goro no.."

Dia langsung melesat dari loncatannya menuju Monster itu dan mendaratkan pukulannya ke kepala Monster raksasa itu.

"Pistol!"

Itu merupakan sebuah gerakan yang sangat luar biasa. Mengkombinasikan kecepatan dan pukulan sehingga menjadikan pukulannya sehebat pukulan dalam kecepatan suara dari pistol.

Akibatnya, Raja Lepas Pantai itu tumbang dengan satu pukulan saja. Tampaknya dia bukanlah tantangan yang sepadan dari Luffy.

"Astaga, luar biasa.. hanya dengan satu pukulan!" Kata seorang warga.

"Woah! Luffy, keren sekali!"

Semua penduduk yakin dengan mimpi Luffy. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, pasti bisa membawanya satu langkah lebih dekat dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Luffy kembali ke perahunya. Dia melakukan gerakan yang tak melukai bahkan menggores perahunya. Itu luar biasa. Dan kemudian dia memikirkan langkah berikutnya.

"Yosha! Sekarang aku butuh kru, mungkin sepuluh atau lebih akan cukup! Lalu satu bendera bajak laut!"

"Lihatlah! Yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut adalah AKU!"

Luffy benar-benar lantang tanpa hambatan untuk mengakui itu adalah mimpinya. Namun ia harus tahu bahwa mengejar sebuah mimpi yang besar harus dibarengi sebuah kerja keras yang tidak kecil juga. Untuk itu, laut bukanlah untuk seseorang yang berjiwa kecil.

Dia akan membawa segala hal bersamanya dimasa yang akan datang. Tentu dia akan membawa sesuatu yang merubah dunia ini, dengan sikap perompaknya dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu juga, untuk sekarang kita akan mengikuti apa yang akan dia lakukan.

* * *

 **Setelah bertahun, jauh dari FanFiction, author kembali. Author gak bener-bener bisa update secara berkala Fiction buatannya. Salah satunya adalah karena kekecewaan ending Naruto. Jadi author pindah ke One Piece. Buat Naruto author sudah lelah melanjutkannya, karena satu dua hal, tapi masih ada kemungkinan buat lanjutin.**

 **So ya, disini premisnya, Luffy makan Goro Goro no Mi, kalo di orisinilnya, itu buah setannya Enel. Tapi author punya rencana bagus buat Enel. Luffynya gak akan jago banget, tapi dia akan belajar dari kesalahan-kelemahan dia tapi tentu aja seiring waktu tambah kuat. Dan Fiction ini untuk jalan cerita sebisa mungkin canon, karena akan ada banyak yang author masukkin, entah itu OC atau arc baru. Dan karena ini akan mengikuti seri aslinya, maka Fiction ini akan epic bin luar biasa. Dan untuk pairing, gak ada, tapi mungkin ada beberapa hint dan bisa jadi ada kalo author berubah pikiran.**

 **Jadi silahkan nikmati Fiction yang ada, dan silahkan kritik mau pedes, manis, terserah, karena author rasa yang namanya kritikus pasti ngasih sesuatu yang membangun, bukan ngeruntuhin.**

 **Out!**


	2. Bab 2: Close Encounter

Peringatan: AU, Semi-Canon, sedikit OOC, Luffy yang berbeda, banyak kata-kata kotor, dan no pairing!

Disclaimer: One Piece hanya milik Eichiro Oda Seorang.

* * *

Kata-kata tak bisa menggambarkan suasana saat itu. Segalanya sangat pas! Awan penanda badai atau pun hujan tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Kelembaban sangat kecil, cuaca musim panas memang cocok untuk berlayar. Ombak tidak tinggi, hanya sedikit arus yang akan membuat perahu terombang-ambing. Mungkin seseorang akan minum teh jika cuaca sesempurna ini di belahan bumi lainnya.

Jagoan kita pun terlihat santai. Tidurnya cukup nyenyak sejak dia meninggalkan dermaga desa Fuusha. Arus yang tenang membuat dia tak usah bersusah payah untuk mendayung perahunya untuk sampai di pulau terdekat.

Akan tetapi dia sebenarnya ingin kemana?

Untuk mengejar One Piece, harta paling dihargai oleh Raja Bajak Laut yang terakhir, berada di daerah Grand Line, jauh dari tengah-tengah East Blue! Mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencapai kesana tidak cukup. Apa lagi dengan perahu sampan kecil seperti itu. Mungkin di peta terlihat sangat dekat, tapi realitanya, itu jalan yang panjang.

Jadi untuk itu, sang bakal calon Raja Bajak Laut itu harus mencari kru. Seseorang yang bisa diandalkannya ketika di kapal. Tak hanya itu, navigasi yang tepat diperlukan untuk melalui lautan ganas dari kawasan Grand Line.

Kadang ada yang menyebutkan frasa seperti ini, "Seseorang tidak semudah itu masuk ke Grand Line."

Itu karena ada ribuan malapetaka yang menunggu para pengelana, bajak laut, bahkan Angkatan Laut sekali pun. Grand Line akan menantang siapa pun bagi yang mencari petualangan dan kebrutalan. Ingat, dunia ini bisa saja kejam, entah itu di darat, atau di lautan. Namun bagaimanapun itu tergantung bagaimana kita menilainya. Sepertinya sang Kapten menilainya seperti sesuatu yang bukan apa-apa.

"Ehhh, waktu tidur yang nyenyak, tak kusangka arus sudah membawaku sejauh ini." Wajahnya tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Tidak ada kekhawatiran sama sekali.

 _Surrrr_

Luffy melihat kebawah dari perahunya, hanya melihat mimpi buruk pertamanya.

"Wahh, di cuaca indah seperti ini, siapa yang mengira, aku akan dapat musibah?"

Musibah.. Tunggu, musibah?!

Dan memang siapa juga yang menyangka, arus yang perlahan tadi, sebenarnya membawanya mendekat ke pusaran air raksasa!

Tak ada yang menyangka, makanya kita menyebutnya dengan musibah. Sepertinya hanya Luffy yang paling tidak peduli dengan keselamatannya. Dia memang bodoh, pikirannya kosong, atau apa, tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah meracau dibanding dengan harus panik untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Pusaran air ya? Haduh.." Dia baru saja mengeluh, dan untuk pertama kali di laut, dia mengeluh.

Mungkin melihat dikejauh yang tenang, akan membuat Luffy semakin sadar, bahwa ia akan berada di ujung hidupnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa pun. Dia juga tidak membawa pelampung atau pun rakit karet praktis. Hanya satu gentong kayu kosong, baju dan celana yang ia kenakan, dan topi jeraminya.

"Berenang bukan pilihan! Aku kan tidak bisa berenang!"

"Oh! Disini juga tidak ada siapapun.. kan sayang sekali kalau perahunya akan hancur.." Padahal bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkan perahu. Kenapa keselamatan tidak dipikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya?!

"Benar juga, berenang gak ada gunanya juga. Walaupun aku bisa berenang juga, masuk ke pusaran air kan tidak terhindarkan! Shishishishi.."

Dia terus meracau dan meracau sendiri sampai dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk selamat dari tempat mengerikan itu. Mungkin kalau beberapa orang yang mentalnya lemah akan keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga, bahkan sebelum menyadari kalau mereka sudah berada di dalam pusaran air itu!

Ngomong-ngomong dia sudah ada sekitar beberapa meter dari pusatnya dan dia belum melakukan apa-apa. Dia masih saja berpikir. Dan tiap saat kecepatannya memutari pusaran itu semakin besar. Momentum akan merusak perahu itu dengan sekali tabrakan kedalam pusat dari perputaran pusaran itu.

"Oh aku tahu.. Waaaa-"

Entahlah bagaimana nasibnya. Dia baru saja masuk ke tempat yang paling menyeramkan di lautan East Blue. Namun pasti akan ada yang lebih menyeramkan di dunia ini, dibanding pusaran setan itu.

* * *

Nah sekarang, kita maju beberapa jam kemudian di sebuah pulau kecil yang terpencil tak jauh dari pusaran air itu. Itu merupakan pulau Goat. Dan seseorang telah mengklaim pulau itu. Kalau bukan dari perompak, pasti dia adalah seorang Angkatan Laut.

Akan tetapi, kapal Angkatan Laut harusnya memiliki sesuatu yang seragam. Kapal ini memiliki desain yang aneh. Saking anehnya, dia memiliki haluan kapal yang berbentuk kepala seekor bebek atau entah itu angsa dengan mata yang menggambarkan bentuk hati.

Dibagian badan kapalnya, di sisi kirinya, bagian _portside_ , tertanam meriam standar yang digunakan kapal itu. Mungkin dia memiliki banyak musuh sampai harus memiliki meriam pula di kapalnya.

Oh pantas saja. Ada sebuah Jolly Roger terpampang di ujung tiang kapal.

Dimana ada Jolly Roger, berarti disitu adalah kapal Bajak Laut!

Bentuk Jolly Rogernya sangat menarik. Daripada harus memperlihatkan tampak depan dari tengkorak, dia malah mempertunjukkan bagian sampingnya dengan sebuah lambang hati ada di atas tulang pelipisnya. Tulang panjang yang digambar layaknya huruf X melengkapi bentuk dari Jolly Roger itu.

Beberapa orang ada di East Blue pasti tahu siapa dia. Katanya sih, kaptennya adalah perempuan dan dia adalah orang yang paling cantik. Tapi itu katanya..

Di geladak kapal, tangan seorang perempuan, jarinya secara partikuler menyusuri ujung pegangan kapal. Dia sedang menginspeksi pekerjaan dari bawahannya. Dia mungkin tidak menginginkan kapalnya kotor oleh apapun itu.

Dan benar saja, debu terbang sepertinya menghalangi niatnya untuk mencari lebih banyak kotoran. Dia sudah punya satu kesalahan anak buahnya.

"Kenapa bisa sebanyak ini debunya?!"

Sebenarnya tidak banyak, dia cuma melebih-lebihkan. Tak sejengkal pun itu, dia sudah bilang banyak, wanita yang penuntut.

"Ma-Masalah itu! Aku akan segera membersihkannya lagi!" Terang seorang anak buahnya. "Aku tadi sudah membersihkannya namun aku tidak tahu kalau masih kurang bersih! Aku minta maaf, tolong jangan lakukan itu!"

Itu? Apa yang memangnya menakutkannya?

Mungkin sebuah gada besi besar yang dipegang wanita itu. Dan mengesankan juga wanita bisa memegang bend besar dan berat seperti itu. Dia pasti wanita yang punya kekuatan besar dan super, atau mungkin, mungkin saja..

Tunggu, dia mulai mengayunkannya. Ancang-ancangnya sudah terbentuk.

Namun sebelum mengayunkannya ke anak buahnya yang kerjanya tidak teliti, dia harus mengingatkannya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Untuk itu ia meminta penegasan dari kawanannya. Yang berambut merah muda dan berbaju putih. Tingginya yang pendek membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari para perompak pada umumnya yang besar, kekar dan mengerikan.

Namanya adalah.. "Coby, tolong katakan, siapa yang paling cantik di lautan ini?"

Perompak cilik itu dengan terpaksa dan berkeringat tidak yakin harus mengatakan kebohongan yang menyedihkan bahwa..

"Dia adalah anda, Alvida-sama!"

Tanpa ragu, dia memberikan ayunan keras yang membuat anak buahnya mendarat dengan kepala terlebih dahulu ke lantai geladak!

 _Duak!_

Dengan percaya dirinya, dia berkata, "Nah, Itu dia! Itulah kenapa aku sangat membenci hal-hal yang kotor!"

Dia membalikkan badannya ke Coby. "Coby, apa kau tidak mau merasakan sakitnya pukulan dari gada besi ini?"

Coby dengan takutnya tertawa dan membalasnya meski takut. "Tidak, Alvida-sama, aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Kalau begitu bagus! Sekarang cepat bersihkan kapal ini, dasar sampah!" Perlukah dia menendangnya sekeras itu? Rasanya tidak perlu. "Satu-satunya alasan kau diperbolehkan berada di atas kapal ini adalah karena kau tahu navigasi!"

Coby menahan tangisannya. Dia tak bisa menangis di depan Alvida, atau air matanya akan jatuh ke atas geladaknya dan membuat marah si gada besi itu.

Oh ya, ternyata tanpa kita sadari kita telah melewatkan gambaran fisik dari Alvida.

Tapi inilah yang sebenarnya. Tak ada rela sebenarnya jika dia dibilang sebagai wanita paling cantik. Karena sebenarnya dia tak lebih dari perempuan yang memiliki berat badan lebih dari 100 kilogram! Rambut ikalnya yang ditutupi oleh topi bajak lautnya memberikan gambaran yang mengerikan. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat gempal.

Intinya dia tidak cocok bila dibandingkan sebagai wanita yang paling cantik!

Walaupun kadang orang bilang kecantikan bisa datang dari dalam, namun orang ini tak pantas menyandang kata-kata itu. Kelakuannya yang kasar dan mengerikan tak pantas untuk dibilang demikian. Itu justru menggelikan.

"Cepat bersihkan geladak kapal ini! Aku tidak mau melihat sebutir debu pun disini!"

Anak buahnya, mereka dibebankan tugas tak berguna ini. Mengapa mereka tidak berlayar saja? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan?

"Oh Coby, jangan lupa, nanti bersihkan gudang!"

Coby sambil mengeritkan genggaman tangannya bilang, "Akan aku lakukan!" Namun kedua kalinya, dia nampak muak, "Akan aku lakukan.."

* * *

Tak lama, Coby pun menemukan satu buah barel yang dikiranya sake. Barel itu baru saja terdampar di depan pantai pulau Goat. Dan diantara Coby, ada tiga anggota bajak laut Alvida yang sedang membereskan gudangnya.

"Wah beruntung benar ya kita bisa menemukan barel sake ini?!" Kata Peppoko.

"Apa benar, kau menemukannya terdampar?!" Tanya Heppoko.

"Hei, bisa saja ini milik Alvida-sama! Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya!" Seru Poppoko.

"Tapi serius! Aku menemukannya terdampar!" Tegas Coby.

Coby yang menjadi navigator ternyata juga merangkap menjadi anak kabin. Dia yang mengurus segala masalah pergudangan di pulau Goat. Dia nampaknya sekali lagi, terbebani untuk mengurus segala hal ini.

"Betapa beruntungnya kita!"

"Oh ya! Untuk menemukan ini, benar-benar beruntung!"

"Oi oi, memangnya mau diapakan?"

"Heh, ya jelas kita akan minum!"

"Loh, nanti kalau kita ketahuan sama Alvida-sama, bagaimana?"

"Eh, benar juga, nanti siapa yang ingin bertanggung jawab?"

"Tapi selama dia tidak melihat kita, kita akan aman-aman saja. Tentu saja jika kita bisa menjaga ini agar tidak bocor keluar dan ketahuan sama Alvida-sama!"

Heppoko menengok ke Coby untuk memintanya agar diam. Dia berharap hanya dengan tatapan ia bisa membuatnya bungkam. Tapi kata-kata akan menegaskan lebih cepat.

"Coby, kau harus menjaga mulutmu."

"Tak ada hal yang tidak diinginkan disini."

"Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama!"

Isyarat kalau si pendek Coby akan di pukuli sudah dekat, namun Coby memberikan pertahanan.

"Ten-tentu, lagian aku belum melihat apa-apa kok!"

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka. Ternyata itu bukanlah sebuah gentong yang berisi sake. Jelas-jelas itu terasa jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dengan sake murni. Mungkin isinya bukan sake melainkan sebuah harta karun, tapi itu bisa saja.

Namun sayangnya, itu bukanlah harta karun.

 _Gruak!_

"Waahh! Tidur yang nyenyak!"

"Aku pikir aku akan mati! Ternyata aku terselamatkan! Untung banget ya!"

" _Apa-apaan?!"_ Yah, mereka semua yang melihat hanya bisa kaget.

Oh, ternyata dia adalah protagonis utama dari cerita ini. Siapa sangka dia akan keluar dari dalam gentong sake? Dan bagaimana juga dia bisa berakhir disitu, yang kita tahu dia tadi berakhir di arus berputar yang menyeramkan, seperti layaknya akhir dari hidupnya sudah terlihat. Mungkin ini bukan waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke dunia ini.

Ternyata, dimanapun itu, meskipun di gudang tuak, keberuntungan akan selalu ada.

Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah seorang _D.._

Heppoko, Peppoko, Poppoko, dan Coby serentak terkejut ketika Luffy keluar dari tempat itu. Gentong itu terlihat seperti kuat sekali dan ditutup dari luar, sehingga tidak ada yang menyangka kalau manusia masuk ke situ. Bisa saja ini modus baru penyelundupan manusia. Karena, dengar-dengar perbudakan merupakan komoditi yang bagus akhir-akhir ini.

" _Ba-ba-bagaimana?!"_ Pikir Coby. Dia bisa saja berada dalam masalah, karena ada orang tak dikenal di tempat Alvida. Ini bisa jadi awal dari kemarahan si gada besi.

Luffy menengok kesana-sini dan menyadari bahwa ia telah selamat dari bahaya yang ia hadapi sebelumnya. Dan dia terus saja tersenyum tanpa pernah memikirkan apa yang telah dia lewati baru saja. Mengerikan sekali kalau dipikirkan juga. Kita yang manusia fana bisa merinding dari menggambarkannya saja.

"Eh? Kalian siapa?" Tanya Luffy kepada tiga bajak laut yang namanya hampir sama.

"KAU YANG SIAPA!?" Hahaha, kalau dipikir memang Luffy ini agak nyeleneh. Karena dia yang menyelinap, kenapa dia harus bertanya. Tapi dia tidak melakukan ini dengan sengaja, jadi itu tidak dihitung sebagai sebuah penyelinap.

"Loh loh, kalian berisik sekali tadi! Padahal tadi itu tidur yang enak dari tadi di perahu!" Bilang Luffy mengoceh.

"Woi! Jangan terlalu berisik, nanti dia dengar!" Bilang Peppoko.

"Ya ya ya, benar juga. Kalau sampai dia salah paham, kita bisa kena masalah besar." Sahut Heppoko.

Poppoko segera menanyakan darimana Luffy berasal, namun tentu saja dengan menuntut secara keras dan kasar!

"Oy, kau kenapa bisa ada disini?!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu terbang kearah mereka. Entahlah, benda itu seperti memanjang dan berputar sangat cepat sampai-sampai mata pun tertipu kalau itu bukan semacam piringan yang terbang.

Mereka akan hancur. Karena ternyata itu adalah sebuah gada milik Alvida. Semua anak buahnya tahu kalau satu ayunan saja bisa merusak kapal dengan fatal. Apalagi kalau harus dilempar cepat kearah gudang yang notabene bahan konstruksinya hanya kayu.

Suara lemparan itu, terdengar sangat cepat, sampai-sampai sebelum kita mengetahuinya, dia sudah mendarat di kepala kita. Dan benar saja!

 _Duar! Pletangtukdas!_

Suara tak karuan itu diikuti oleh korban tak bersalah yang bergumam kesakitan. Dan juga diiringi oleh langkah mengerikan dari siluet kapten kapal. Alvida memang memiliki kharisma yang mengerikan dikalangan para pengikutnya. Poko serangkai pun merasakannya merinding, karena auranya sudah terasa sangat kuat!

"Ouch!"

Alvida mengambil kembali gadanya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Heppoko, Peppoko, dan Poppoko. Alvida nampaknya mengikuti pendengarannya yang mendengar sesuatu tentang tidur. Telinga yang benar-benar sensitif.

"BERHENTI MENGOCEH!"

Alvida berteriak dan mendapat sambutan dari anggotanya dengan langsung berdiri tegak dari rasa sakitnya. Tak ada yang lebih parah dari rasa takut.

"Ka-Kami, tidak mengoceh, Alvida-sama!"

Alis Alvida berdenyut mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, aku bertanya, siapa yang tercantik dari seluruh lautan?!"

Ketiga anak buah Alvida terpaksa kembali menjawab dengan kebohongan. "I-itu tentu saja anda, Alvida-sama!"

"Lalu," Alvida bukan orang yang paling cantik menurut siapapun, termasuk narator. "Kenapa kau mulai membelot kepadaku?!"

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

"Jangan bohong!" Sayang sekali, Alvida, semua yang dikatakannya kalau benar-benar dilihat hati nuraninya, dia benar-benar berbohong. "Aku tadi mendengarnya! Kau bilang, "tidur yang nyenyak!" Dan aku mendengarnya hingga ke kapal!"

Dia salah dengar rupanya. _"EH, itu kan yang bocah itu katakan!"_ Pikir ketiga bajak laut itu.

"Kami tidak bilang seperti itu, Alvida-sama!"

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku bodoh!"

"Ka-kami tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu seperti itu!" Balas Peppoko. "Tolong beritahu kapten, Poppoko!"

"Ah! Soal itu, dia be-benar, Alvida-sama!"

Alvida terus saja tak mempercayai anak buahnya. "Kalian memang bersekongkol ya?!"

"Ti-tidak! Itu bukan kami yang berbicara, tapi ada penyusup masuk!" Jelas Peppoko.

"Hmm?!"

"Benar! Coby membawa penyusup itu ke dalam gudang lewat gentong yang ia temukan, Alvida-sama!" Wah, Peppoko yang luar biasa penjilat. Dia rupanya menjual nama Coby seenaknya seperti itu. Benar-benar pengecut. Inikah yang disebut bajak laut?

"Penyusup? Penyusup seperti apa? Mungkin kah dia mencoba menangkapku dan mengambil harga kepalaku? Dasar bocah itu, Coby.." Katanya sambil menyengir kesal.

Kemudian diantara anak buahnya, mereka semua membicarakan kemungkinan seseorang telah lolos dari pengawasan Angkatan Laut Kota Shells.

"Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah.."

Kemudian kawannya memotong kemungkinannya. "Tidak mungkin! Dari berita yang aku dengan, dia masih ditahan oleh Angkatan Laut. Tak ada berita dia kabur!"

Alvida tentu bisa saja merinding, tapi dia harus mempertahankan wibawanya di depan para krunya yang 'setia' bersamanya selama ini.

"Jika benar itu ternyata dia, dia bisa jadi benar-benar kabur. Orang itu memang punya reputasi yang sangat buruk. Semua orang tahu, dan dia orang yang terkenal jahat, si Roronoa Zoro itu." Sebuah gambaran dari dirinya yang tersenyum membuat para anak buah merinding bukan kepalang.

Tapi untuk seseorang yang berurusan dengan Angkatan Laut, dia berarti punya reputasi yang buruk. Meski musuh bajak laut ini adalah Angkatan Laut, mereka belumlah bertemu-tempur dengan kawanan Angkatan Laut.

Ditangkap, bisa kah kabur?

Sedangkan disisi lain dari pulau kecil itu, Luffy terlempar jauh dari dalam barrelnya akibat dari serangan mendadak dari gada Alvida. Dia selamat dari kemarahan sang pemilik gada besi. Meski dia pemakan buah setan, apa dia bisa mengalahkannya, itu masih belum bisa ditentukan. Alvida punya nilai yang tinggi di daerah East Blue ini.

Coby juga ternyata bersama Luffy. Coby dan Luffy tidak tahu yang menyerangnya. Namun mereka dua hanya sederhananya terlempar jauh dari sesutau yang mematikan. Tapi itu bukanlah badai, Coby tahu itu. Dia adalah seorang navigator bagaimana juga.

"Apa kau tidak apa? Kita terlempar cukup jauh juga.." Omongnya sambil mengusap dahinya. Bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Shishishishi.." Tawanya. "Aku cukup terkejut sebenarnya sampai terlempar sejauh itu. Oh ya, aku Luffy, ini dimana ya?"

"Ini pulau Goat, Luffy-san. Disini tempat bersandar dari si gada besi Alvida, dan aku adalah pengurus kapal, aku Coby." Perkenalan diri yang lengkap, bagus sekali.

"Begitukah?" Luffy Keluar dari gentong bekas sake itu. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli, sebenarnya! Hahaha!" Luffy mengatakan dengan benar-benar tidak peduli. Karena dia memang belum tahu berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Oh.. haha.."

"Coby, apa kau punya perahu kecil atau perahu sampan? Perahu milikku sudah hancur ditelan pusaran air, sepertinya." 'Sepertinya' itu terlalu berlebihan, karena memang sudah hancur. Dia masuk kedalam gentong, mungkin itu yang membuatnya berpikir tidak tahu takdir dari perahunya.

"Pu-pusaran air?! Kau terperangkap dalam pusaran air?!" Coby terkejut. Orang sekurus itu ternyata bisa bertahan dalam pusaran air.

"Yap, pusaran air itu benar-benar mengerikan." Cara dia mengatakannya, memberitahu kalau dia tak mengindahkannya.

"O-orang normal, tidak akan dengan mudah seperti itu bisa selamat dari pusaran air, Luffy-san! Mereka bisa langsung mati tahu.." Coby bergetar mendengar ceritanya. "Oh iya, kau meminta sebuah perahu kan? Aku sebenarnya ada, tapi hanya ini yang aku punya.."

Coby kemudian kembali dengan menarik sebuah perahu dengan bentuk yang tak karuan. Banyak paku yang saling tumpang tindih dan kayu yang ditaruh tak beraturan. Sehingga Luffy pun harus bertanya, "Ini apa?"

Namun, Coby tak menyangka kalau Luffy bisa-bisanya menyebut kalau ini adalah sebuah, "Peti Mati?"

Itu kasar sekali, tapi Coby terus berpikir baik. "Ini adalah sebuah perahu yang secara diam-diam aku buat selama dua tahun."

Mendengarnya Luffy merasa kasihan, jadi dia bertanya untuk memastikan. "Kau menghabisakan dua tahun untuk ini? Kau yakin tak ingin tetap memilikinya?"

Memikirkannya membuat Coby berkeringat. "Ambil saja, Luffy-san. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Karena tadinya aku akan kabur menggunakan perahu ini, tapi memang tak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk itu. Sepertinya aku akan terus menjadi seorang pengurus kabin dan kapal seumur hidupku, meskipun ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin aku lakukan.."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus pergi dari sini!" Celetuk Luffy mendengar penjelasan panjang Coby.

Coby dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala dan menegaskannya kepada Luffy bahwa memikirkan kalau si Alvida mengetahui kalau Coby kabur, dia sudah langsung merasa lembek. Dia benar-benar seperti merasa diteror, dia ketakutan.

"Dulunya padahal aku sedang iseng-iseng memancing, namun tanpa sengaja aku malah masuk ke kapal Alvida. Itu dua tahun lalu, dan hingga sekarang aku terus bekerja sebagai pekerja kabin untuk terus selamat dari genggaman Alvida-sama."

"Wah, sepertinya kau orang yang bodoh dan tak berguna ya!" Bagus sekali, Luffy. Sangat meruntuhkan semangat.

"Dan diatas segala, kau sangat pengecut ya? Aku tidak suka dengan orang sepertimu, hahaha.." Dia masih bisa tertawa setelah mengejek orang.

"Ehe..ehe..ehe...ehe.." Coby memang bermental lemah, dan dia langsung menganggapnya serius. "Tapi, hanya saja aku bisa lebih berani.." Coby mulai berpikir alasan apa yang tepat untuk memberinya semangat akan berlayar.

"Luffy-san, kenapa kau berlayar?"

Sudah sangat jelas bukan? Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat _mainstream_ untuk orang seperti Luffy. Ambisius juga.

Luffy mengatakan alasannya sambil dengan menunjukkan semua giginya saat tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang Raja Bajak Laut!"

Kalap, Coby tak menyangka seorang kecil dan kurus seperti Luffy memiliki mimpi yang besar. Mimpi yang aneh. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah impian, namun melainkan itu adalah sebuah determinasi, dan tekad. Tapi mimpi mengawali segalanya. Mimpi setinggi apapun itu, kalau jatuh sakit, jadi buat apa harus punya mimpi yang kecil?

"Eh?! A-a-ap-apa-ap-APA?!"

"Titel 'Raja Bajak Laut' adalah sebuah titel yang hanya dimiliki untuk orang yag memiliki segalanya di dunia ini!"

Menumpukan satu kakinya diatas kakinya yang lain, Luffy mendengarkan Coby dengan hati-hati. Coby akan memulai ocehannya yang luar biasa panjang.

"A-apa kau baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencari hata karun paling hebat!? Umm, One Piece?! Maksudnya One Piece yang itu, yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang hingga saat ini?!"

"Apa kau mau mati atau semacamnya? Kau masuk ke tempat dimana semuanya sedang mencari sesuatu yang sama Luffy-san! Apa kau tahu semua bajak laut, tak terkecuali, mereka semua mencari One Piece?!"

Luffy membalasnya dengan ringan. "Begitu juga aku!"

Coby menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Luffy tentang apa yang ia hanya anggap sebagai bualan. "Ti-ti-tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Mustahil itu! Sangat Mustahil! Sama sekali! Sama sekali mustahil!"

"Untuk menjadi seorang Raja Bajak Laut di era seperti ini, era Bajak Laut, sangatlah mustahil! Kau tahu itu dari awal!"

 _Pletak!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di ubun-ubun bocah berambut merah muda itu.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengoceh!"

"Eeeh? Heheh tiu sudah biasa, Luffy-san." Pantas saja dia tidak banyak memiliki keberanian. Dia ternyata terlalu banyak berteori, dan itu yang membuatnya gagal dalam ujian praktek.

Luffy memegang topi jeraminya. Shanks memberinya bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dia ingin mencapai puncak adalah alasan ia bisa membawa topi penuh kebanggaan itu.

"Aku tak takut mati."

"EH?"

"Karena itu adalah mimpiku, aku pasti rela untuk mencapainya walau mati memang tak terhindarkan untuk meraih mimpi itu."

Coby merasa Luffy telah memotivasinya untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik. _"Resolusi yang luar biasa, bahkan dia tidak keberatan untuk mati mencapai mimpinya.. dia.."_

"Disamping itu, aku berpikir aku pasti bisa melakukannya! Meskipun itu akan jadi perjalan yang cukup sulit!"

Air mata menetes dari mata Coby. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu untuk mencapai keinginan sejatinya. Dia kadang merasakan laut sudah memanggil dirinya, namun alasan selalu terpendam jauh dalam ketakutannya.

" _Aku tak pernah terpikir seperti itu!...!"_

Duduk termenung, dia berpikir untuk meraihnya sekali lagi. Merentangkan tangannya untuk mimpinya yang jauh itu.

"Apa.. Apa menurutmu aku bisa mencapai mimpiku, apa bisa? Jika aku siap untuk mati, apa aku bisa mencapainya?" Air mata berhenti untuk turun ke pipi anak yang sedikit gempal di pipinya itu.

"Apa itu?"

 _Swoosh..._

Angin sepoi mengiringi awal dari tekadnya. "Apa aku bisa? Apa aku bisa menjadi seorang Marinir Angkatan Laut?"

"Seorang Marinir?"

Coby kemudian berteriak. "Aku tahu Luffy-san! Meskipun kita akan menjadi saling bermusuhan satu sama lain, tapi menjadi seorang Marinir dan menangkap orang-orang yang jahat selalu menjadi mimpiku hingga saat ini!"

"Apa aku bisa?!"

Dan sekali lagi kata-kata dalam dari Luffy keluar. "Aku tidak akan tahu soal itu.."

Sekali lagi, ide memang tidak pernah bisa dibunuh! Sekali pun itu menghilang, dia akan kembali dengan ide yang bahkan lebih besar. Seorang bajak laut, ingin menjadi seorang Raja Bajak Laut, dan seorang marinir akan menjadi seorang? Hanya waktu yang bisa jelaskan. Coby belumlah seorang Marinir Angkatan Laut.

"Aku setidaknya harus mencoba! Setidaknya aku harus mati karena mencoba untuk keluar dari sini dan bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut!"

"Dibanding jika harus bertahan disini dan menjadi anak kabin seterusnya sepanjang hidupku! Dan kemudian setidaknya aku akan bisa menangkap orang yang selevel Alvida-sama!"

Luffy tidak bisa berkata-kata sesampai sebuah gada yang melayang menerpa perahu yang-akan-digunakan-untuk-kabur milik Coby menghancurkannya. Dua tahun dibuat, malah hancur tanpa tersisa dan remuk.

"Wah!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang ingin kau tangkap, Coby?!" Dia adalah Alvida. Tirani dalam kekuasaan sebagai seorang bajak laut. Seorang kapten yang benar-benar menekan semua keinginan krunya, tidakkah akan memicu sebuah pemberontakan?

"Perahuku.." Dia kembali ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Alvida semakin mengintimidasinya.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa? Aku pikir kau tak bisa kabur dariku!" Sebutnya tersenyum jahat.

...

Suasana hening menyelimuti ketika Alvida menengok sosok penyelinap yang tak seperti ia bayangkan. Dia bahkan sangat yakin bahwa dia bukan Roronoa Zoro. Sehingga dia akan terus bersikap sok dan sombong.

"Apa dia yang kau suruh untuk menangkap aku, Coby?" Ternyata dia berpikir kalau penyelinap itu adalah bawahan Coby yang disuruh untuk menangkapnya. Tapi dia salah. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti Roronoa Zoro!" Dia mugnkin bukan Roronoa Zoro, tapi dia akan membuatnya semakin sadar bahwa bukan kecantikan yang patut dibanggakan di lautan ini.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sebelum kau mati, aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Oh ayolah, krunya padahal bukanlah cermin yang bisa berbicara seperti di cerita putri salju dan tujuh kurcaci! "Siapa wanita tercantik diseluruh lautan?"

Coby tertawa gugup, tak sanggup untuk membalas apa yang Alvida katakan. Maka waktunya untuk Luffy membalasnya.

"Siapa wanita kasar ini?"

Itulah Luffy yang mampu membuat Alvida dan krunya bahkan menjatuhkan dagunya. Tak ada yang pernah membelot lebih dari ini, dan itu merupakan kemajuan yang luar biasa dalam sejarah bajak laut Alvida.

"A...A..." Kata-kata tak bisa menggambarkannya. Kemarahan Alvida sudah berada di dekatnya.

Tiga bajak laut pengikut Alvida, Heppoko, Peppoko, dan Poppoko kembali menjilat sang kapten, mencoba mencari muka di depan kaptennya. "Bo-bocah ini! Apa yang dia katakan?!"

"Berani-beraninya!"

Coby, dia berusaha untuk membuat Luffy sadar bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan tirani. Makanya dia meremas kedua bahu Luffy untuk berterik selantang mungkin di depan wajah sang bakal calon Raja Bajak Laut itu.

"Ce-cepat Luffy-san! U-ulangi setelah aku!"

Luffy memperhatikan setiap butir katanya. Rasanya Coby sudah lupa pelajaran hari ini dan harus terus berada di kapal Miss Love Duck selama sisa hidupnya atau sampai Alvida telah mati dan tak mengepalai kapal itu.

"U-u-ulangi! Wanita ini..!"

"Adalah si Jalang paling kasar diseluruh lautan!"

...

Oh wow, dia benar-benar mengatakannya. Entah itu ketidak sengajaan akibat keceplosan atau memang dia sengaja, menantang nyawanya sendiri?

Lagi pula, apa yang sudah dikatakan, tak bisa ditarik. Alvida sudah terlanjur naik pitam. Sedangkan anak buahnya tak bisa berkata banyak. Kalau kapten berbicara, apa yang bisa anggota bantahkan? Tak punya tempat untuk mereka.

"Aaaaa..." Dia bergetar sejadinya. Apa yang dia tunggu akan memang menjadi sedikit horor. Yah, tapi itu hanya sedikit!

" _Si-si-sial, sudah terucap! Aku harus rela!"_ Dia nampaknya sudah rela lahir batin.

Gada besi itu layaknya manifestasi kemarahan Alvida. Semua cemoohan dari Luffy dan Coby telah berkumpul dalam padatnya besi. Melihat hal ini, Luffy tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia tak suka melihat orang yang menyebalkan. Terakhir yang menyebalkan buat dia adalah si Higuma.

"Bocah brengsek!"

Luffy tertawa lebar hingga Alvida mulai mengayunkan gada besinya. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sangat bagus Coby!"

" _Aku tidak boleh menyesalinya!"_

Ini waktu heroik untuk sang protagonis. "Nah, Coby, menjauh dari sini!" Luffy menggesernya menjauh dari pukulan Alvida.

"Kalian berdua harus mati!"

Hanya jika Luffy seorang manusia biasa, dia akan langsung layaknya seperti sebuah paku. Tertancap dalam tanah, namun tentu saja tidak. Seorang Logia, tidak akan bisa dipukul semudah itu. Menyentuh saja akan sulit, bagaimana kalau harus membunuhnya..

 _Deg..._

"Heh.." Dengus Luffy. "Kau pikir, kau bisa menyentuhku? Terlalu cepat untuk membunuhku.."

Gada itu sudah berhenti tepat di atas kepala Luffy. Layaknya sebuah sesuatu yang ringan, dia bisa menghentikannya secara mudah. Dan dia benar-benar menyentuhnya dengan mudah. Kenapa?

Karena dia adalah petir. Apa yang bisa petir dapatkan ketika dia terpukul oleh besi semacam itu? Apakah dia akan menimbulkan sebuah luaka besar yang menyakitkan? Tidak. Tidak ada yang semacam itu akan terjadi kepada petir.

 _Krsst.._

 _Krsst.._

Persilahkan saya untuk menjelaskan. Luffy adalah pemakan Buah Setan tipe Logia. Membuatnya dapat memadat dan berdisipasi menjadi elemen berdasarkan Buah Setan yang dimakannya. Karena dia memakan Buah Goro-Goro, dalam bahasa lain, dia sekarang berubah menjadi manusia petir!

Ketika dipukul, ditusuk atau pun di celakakan dalam bentuk apapun, dia akan tetap hidup, karena dia dapat menjelma menjadi bentuk petir. Petir yang dapat menjelma menjadi listrik, dapat mengindar dari serangan serangan yang sifatnya konduktor terhadap listrik, karena dia secara pasti dia menguasai penghantar listrik itu, akibat dia adalah listrik.

Besi adalah tempat dimana dapat mengalirnya aliran listrik. Jadi dia dan besi adalah hal yang sejalan, membuatnya tak tersentuh oleh kebanyakan benda yang dapat mengalirkan listrik.

"Urk...!?"

"Di-dia?!"

"Seorang pemakan buah setan?!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Coba lihat! Dari tangannya keluar listrik!"

"Logia-kah? Atau Paramecia?!"

"...Ta-tamatlah.. kita.."

Coby bahkan terkaget melihat Luffy yang dapat semudah itu menghentikan pukulan Alvida dengan satu sentuhan kecil dari kepalanya yang bermuatan banyak sekali listrik. Layaknya bunga listrik yang berderik-derik, dia terus membuat gada itu tak bergerak karena aliran listriknya.

" _Lu-Lu-Luffy-san?!"_

Luffy membalas pukulan Alvida. "Lihat? Besi, emas, perak, semuanya tak akan mempan terhadapku. Aku adalah petir!"

" **Goro Goro no...** "

Ancang-ancang yang baik untuk memulainya. Tangannya siap berputar untuk menambah rasa sakit yang bisa Alvida rasakan.

"Tidak!"

Luffy menarik gada besar itu sehingga memungkinkan Alvida untuk tertarik kearah Luffy. Disitu wajah Alvida semakin mendekati genggaman tangan kuat dari Luffy. Sekarang dia harus berpikir dua kali kepada siapa dia harus bertanya.

" **Rai...Ken...!** "

 _Bleggar!_

Suara gemuruh petir mengiringi saat ketika tonjokkannya mendarat di pipi sang bajak laut wanita paling mahal di East Blue saat itu. Selain nilai buronannya yang seharga 6 juta beri, tak ada lagi yang bisa dan perlu untuk digembar-gemborkan.

Dan untungnya Luffy tak pernah membanding-bandingkan beda gender. Dia akan memberi pukulan yang sama untuk perempuan dan laki-laki. Mereka adalah bajak laut, berarti mereka siap dengan segala musuh dan tantangna yang akan dilaluinya.

Luffy membuatnya terkapar. Pukulan yang dibumbui dengan petir itu, seharusnya dapat membuat wajahnya gosong atau terbakar. Itu adalah petir mau bagaimana pun juga. dan jika petir berbentuk pukulan, siapa pula yang akan mau menerima pukulan itu.

Ya, itu adalah Goro Goro no Raiken atau dalam bahasa lain adalah 'Tinju Petir'. Sebuah gerakan yang akan menjadi keistimewaannya. Tinju petirnya dapat menjadi sebuah nama julukan, tapi dia lebih mencolok dengan tampilannya yang memakai topi jerami itu.

Dan situasi membawa ke suasana keheningan.

Dia membuat kehebohan luar biasa diantara kru Alvida. Terang saja, dia bisa melempar wanita berbadan besar itu sejauh enam kaki! Siapa yang bisa menyangka, orang sekurus itu yang bukan pemburu bajak laut punya kehebatan mengalahkan seorang kapten.

Coby pun tidak. Dia terus terkaget dan mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutan!

"Ta-ta-tangannya, mengeluarkan petir?!"

"Alvida-ssssama dikalahkan.. oleh monster itu!"

Menghadapi sang kapten saja tidak berani, bagaimana jika menghadapi orang yang mengalahkan kapten? Semua kru ini harus benar-benar dibentuk mentalnya. Kru yang setia tidak tinggal diam atau bercakap saja kalau kaptennya dilecehkan seperti ini.

Luffy menunjuk ke salah satu kru dari Alvida, "Hei! Siapkan perahu untuk Coby! Dia akan bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut! Jadi jangan halangi jalannya!"

Meringis ketakutan, mereka menganggukkan kepala dan setuju akan permintaan dari Luffy. Mereka sudah kalah, tak ada makna lagi untuk harus menumbangkannya.

* * *

"Shishishishi!"

Luffy entah kenapa masih tertawa. Dia mendapat perahu gratis, itu yang lebih baik. Sedangkan Coby masih bertanya-tanya.

"Fakta bahwa kau makan buah Petir itu mencengangkan, Luffy-san!" Cetusnya. Dia bahkan ditawari untuk melihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya, tapi menyadari dia akan jadi musuh suatu hari nanti, dia harus menjaga jaraknya.

Sang pejuang kita duduk di atas haluan, selalu melihat ke arah cakrawala. Yang mereka dapatkan perahu yang lumayan. Perahu itu memilihi layar yang apik. Itu setidaknya memudahkan mereka untuk tidak membuang energi. Basis Marinir Angkatan Laut terdekat ada di Kota Shells.

"...Tapi Luffy-san..." Dia masih memakai embel-embel itu bahkan setelah kejadian itu. "...Kalau kau mau mencari 'One Piece', kau harus pergi ke Grand Line, kan?!"

"Yep!"

"Oh ya ampun, tempat itu kan sering disebut sebagai kuburan bajak laut!"

"Itulah mengapa aku butuh kru yang kuat-kuat semua!"

Luffy masih menyambungnya. "Dan salah satunya kini sedang ditahan di kota yang akan kita kunjungi sekarang, Coby."

"Ah!" Seru Coby. "Maksudmu, Roronoa Zoro?! Pemburu Bajak Laut?!"

Tak ada yang bisa menyangka seorang bajak laut punya maksud untuk merekrut orang yang memburu dirinya.

"Maa, Coby.. Kalau ternyata dia orang yang baik, aku baru akan merekrut dia!" Selalu berpikir positif seperti biasa, Luffy yang polos.

"Apaaaa?! Kau mulai mengigau lagi, Luffy-san! Dia itu monster! Kau tak bisa merekrutnya!" Teriaknya.

"Kita kan tidak bisa yakin soal itu!" Kembali lagi, berpikir positif. Prasangka baik memang harus dikedepankan terlebih dahulu, tapi akan agak berlebihan kalau harus berprasangka baik kepada orang yang punya reputasi jelek!

"Tapi, Coby, monster..?" Tanyanya.

"Ya Luffy-san! Dia disebut pemburu bajak laut, dan mengerikan!" Coby belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Yang dia dengar hanyalah kabar burung. "Rumornya, dia seperti anjing yang haus darah! Dia berlayar dilautan untuk memburu para buronan. Dia adalah perwujudan manusia dari monster!"

"Oh ya?"

"Un! Jadi batalkan rencana untuk merekrutnya!"

Kembali, Luffy masih berencana merekrutnya, namun dia masih bergantung pada premis-premis tertentu. Karena mau bagaimana juga, orang akan menjadi kru pertamanya akan menjadi orang paling dia percayakan dalam setiap keadaan.

Seorang _first mate_ adalah kru yang bertugas sebagai wakil kapten. Ketika kapten berada disituasi terdesak dan tak memungkinkan untuk memimpin kapal, maka disitulah wakil kapten mulai mengasumsikan kursi kapten untuk dirinya sementara.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau dia orang baik, aku akan merekrutnya! Aku belum benar-benar niat.." Bilangnya.

"Apalagi seperti itu! Kalau ditangkap sama Marinir Angkatan Laut, berarti dia jahat!" Nah, baru itu silogisme yang benar!

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sekarang berada di perahu layar kecil itu untuk menuju basis Marinir terdekat. Ini salah satu cara agar Coby bisa masuk Marinir. Luffy tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri di pulau Goat dan kembali mengurusi Miss Love Duck.

Dan setelah beberapa lama mereka berada di perahu layar kecil, mereka sampai di kota Shells. Nampaknya, kota itu terlihat cukup sederhana, namun lebih berkembang dibandingkan dengan desa Fuusha.

Dermaga kota Shells cukup untuk menyandarkan sebuah Galleon besar. Semenjak kebanyakan kapal Angkatan Laut ukurannya hampir mendekati Galleon. Dan tentu, karena itu merupakan syarat dasar untuk membuat markas Marinir di sebuah pulau.

Di kota Shells ini, markas Marinir terlihat jelas dari dermaga. Dermaga itu sendiri langsung terhubung ke jalan raya akses untuk menuju markasnya. Dan markas Marinirnya sendiri pun cukup lumayan besar. Bentuk silinder kerucut dihiasi dengan lambang camar Angkatan Laut.

"Yosha! Sampai juga yah! Akhirnya kita sampai di markas Marinir! Kau hebat Coby!"

"Ha?"

"Iya, aku gak percaya, kita benar-benar sampai ke tempat tujuan kita!"

Wah, kapten yang payah dalam masalah navigasi ini harus cepat dalam mencari seorang navigator. Atau setidaknya belajar sedikit tentang navigasi. Orang seperti ini bisa tersesat terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum mencapai Grand Line!

"Tentu saja! Ini dasar dari navigasi!" Nampaknya suara perut Luffy membuatnya tak mendengar nasihat Coby. "Kalau kau terus terusnya mengalor-ngidul di laut, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi bajak laut, Luffy-san!"

"Oke.. ayo kita makan..!" Benar saja. Makan selalu berada di prioritas nomor satu. Sungguh otak yang sederhana.

Beberapa saat kemudian di restoran di tengah kota..

" _Fuuuh..._ Kenyangnya..."

"Ya, enak juga makanannya, hahahaha!" Enak tidak cukup, dia butuh kenyang. Seperti dia punya perut ada ratusan dan itu tidak pernah habis. Makanan satu piring sederhana saja tidak akan memenuhi perut orang ini.

"Nah Coby, kita akan berpisah disini. Kau harus baik-baik menjadi Marinirnya ya!" Dia siap membayar dan pergi.

"Tentu! Kau juga, jadilah bajak laut yang hebat, Luffy-san!" Bocah cengeng, masih saja berdesak menangis. "Meskipun kita akan jadi musuh!"

Nah, tapi masalahnya, Luffy masih mencari si pemburu itu. Dia mungkin masih membutuhkan bantuan Coby agar tak tersesat. "Oh ya, aku sempat berpikir, apa si Zoro itu masih ditahan ya?"

Dan tiba-tiba suasana satu restoran pun terkejut.

 _Waa!_

 _Waa!_

Layaknya mereka semua terkejut dan meja mereka pun ikut terhentak kaget. Sepertinya semua orang menghindari penyebutan nama orang-yang-dibilang-pemburu-bajak-laut itu. Reputasinya mungkin sudah cukup buruk di mata para penduduk!

Melihat ini, Coby berbisik. "Kita tak bisa menyebut nama Zoro seenaknya disini, Luffy-san.."

"Oh.." Tapi itu belum tentu dia mengerti.

"Oh ya sebelumnya, aku juga tahu kalau disini, yang bertugas sebagai komandan , kabarnya bernama Letnan Morgan. Tadi aku lihat di selebaran sepanjang jalan."

 _Waa!_

 _Waa!_

Restoran yang cukup aneh. Setiap kedua nama yang nampaknya tersohor itu, membuat seisi restoran kaget entah kenapa. Coby dan Luffy memiringkan kepala terbesit bingung. Seperti layaknya kedua orang itu punya reputasi yang ditakuti, padahal Morgan adalah seorang Letnan Marinir.

Sesaat di keramaian jalan, Luffy masih tertawa. Dia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi itu lucu. Dan katanya sih, 'menarik.'

"Restoran yang sangat menarik! Hahaha, sewaktu-waktu aku harus pergi kesana lagi deh kayaknya!" Dia tertawa terbahak menahan rasa geli tertawa diperutnya. Ini tidak seperti kotak tertawanya akan habis atau semacamnya.

Coby, yang punya pemikiran tak sesederhana Luffy, tahu ini bukanlah saatnya tertawa. Dia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak. "Oi oi, Luffy-san! Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, perasaanku tidak enak.."

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa mereka kaget tentang Roronoa Zoro. Mereka pasti khawatir jika dia kabur dari genggaman Marinir. Akan tetapi, aku malah bingung ketika mereka kaget waktu aku bilang soal komandan di markas Marinir ini.."

"Maa, Coby.. Mungkin saja si Letnan itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!" Implikasi yang sederhana..

"Mustahil!"

"Siapa tahu, ya kan?" Siapa tahu itu seperti ada ribuan contoh yang buruk seperti Letnan Morgan kalau memang benar dia ditakuti. Tapi seorang pembawa keadilan tak pantas ditakuti, mereka tidak boleh ditakuti, tapi harus dihormati.

Ya, itu sih masalah penilaian orang terhadap mereka.

Markas Marinir mungkin membuat orang-orang ini lebih tenang, semenjak proteksi dan penjagaan diperlukan di era bajak laut. Jumlah bajak laut yang bertambah seiring waktu, membuat petinggi Angkatan Laut bahkan harus menambah pos penjagaan.

Oh ya, Raja Bajak Laut lah yang memulai semua ini..

Tak lama di depan basis Marinir di kota Shells, mereka akan berjalan berlawanan arah. Coby akan mendaftar di Korps Marinir Angkatan Laut, dan Luffy akan mencari Zoro. Keduanya berhenti di gerbang yang membatasi area militer dengan area sipil.

Gerbangnya nampak sarat dengan besi. Ini membantu jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi pengepungan. Lambang camar jelas terlihat dan tulisan 'Marine' menghiasi gerbang besi itu. Dan dinding bata yang bertumpuk dicor sedemikian rupa agar kuat dan menahan setiap gempuran yang bisa membolongi pertahanan garis depan. Tinggi pagar itu mungkin sekitar dua meter setengah.

Beberapa buah meriam bersandar diatas gedung markas. Semuanya menyediakan payung sebelum hujan. Meskipun kota Shells ini kota kecil, namun semua harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Pola garis biru tua menutupi cat biru muda gedung kerucut silinder itu.

"Jadi ini, markasnya? Bangunannya aneh juga.." Sebut Luffy. "Nah, cobalah masuk kesana, coba mendaftar!" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku belum siap... Luffy-san. Insiden di restoran itu membuatku sedikit terkejut soalnya!" Itu terdengar lebih criminal kalau Coby menyebutya sebagai insiden.

Menjadi bajak laut, pasti akan membuat insiden, tapi tidak untuk calon pengaju aplikasi militer. Nama bersih sangat diperlukan untuk menjaga nama baik institusi itu juga.

Namun nampaknya, Luffy tak peduli. Dia masih terpaku pada tujuannya untuk mencari kru pertamanya. Seseorang yang hebat setidaknya harus menjadi pendamping perjalanan si Topi Jerami dalam mencari One Piece.

"Ah, Luffy-san!"

Luffy masih menjaga tabiatnya keluar batas. Tidak pernah mendengarkan orang bicara adalah hal yang buruk.

"Monster~ Dimana.. Dimana kau Monster?" Dia memanjat pagar beton Angkatan Laut untuk mencari orang yang katanya ditahan. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menemukannya.

"Oh! Sepertinya aku melihatnya!"

"Tidak semudah itu kau menemukannya Luffy-san! Mungkin dia kini sudah ditahan di penjara atau disuatu tempat rahasia. Kau kan belum pernah melihatnya, mungkin dia bukan Roronoa Zoro!"

"Tapi aku punya perasaan kalau yang tadi aku lihat adalah Zoro!"

"Eh?" Apa daya anak ini yang masih bergantung pada orang ini. Untuk sementara waktu dia masih harus mengikutinya hingga akhirnya dia siap.

Luffy berputar kesisi lain dari dinding untuk melihat seseorang yang ia percayai sebagai Zoro.

Kembali, ia memanjat dinding rendah itu. Luffy melihatnya masih dengan santai. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari sikap positifnya. Dia menganggap remeh orang seperti Zoro.

"Lihatlah, Coby!"

Coby tak menyangka bisa hidup untuk melihatnya. Aura yang terasa jahat dan mengintimidasi siapapun yang berjiwa lemah. Terlihat mengerikan meskipun nampak tak berdaya dalam keadaan terikat pada salib kayu.

Siapa bisa menyangka, dia memang seseorang yang dikenal mengerikan untuk para bajak laut kelas teri di East Blue. Untuk orang yang mengerikan ini, mereka semua bahkan dengan kekuatan yang dikombinasikan, mungkin akan kalah. Keberadaannya saja mungkin akan menaikkan bulu kuduk tiap orang yang berpapas mata dengannya.

Coby, sadar dia menatap pada macan yang dikurung..

 _Bruk!_

Dia mudah saja tersungkur jatuh. Dia memang bermental lemah, belum terbembang dengan baik.

"Di..Di..Dia.. tidak salah lagi! Perawakan itu, gaya berpakaiannya! Tidak salah lagi!"

"Kenapa Coby?"

"Itu adalah si pemburu bajak laut itu sendiri! Roronoa Zoro!"

Dan ternyata memang benar. Itu adalah mimpi buruk bajak laut East Blue. Untuk orang yang perawakannya sedang, dia memang sangat mengintimidasi dan mengerikan. Ikat kepala hitam yang melindungi kepalanya semakin menambah deskripsi menyeramkan dari Zoro, seperti tak ada alis dan membiarkan bayangan terbentuk disekitar matanya. Seperti ada pancaran mata yang keluar dari kedua irisnya.

Dia juga membiarkan sebuah Haramaki bersandar diperutnya yang diikat ke kanan. Penampilan yang sederhana menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan orang macam-macam. Semua bekas luka dan darah yang sedikit-sedikit masih mengucur, memperlihatkan bekas-bekas interogasi yang berlebihan, padahal dia dibiarkan tersalib di luar gedung penahanan.

Ini penampakan yang aneh, tapi untuk apa seorang pemburu bajak laut ditahan? Bukankah mereka membantu mengelap pantat Angkatan Laut yang terlanjur kotor? Atau memang Angkatan Laut adalah organisasi penjilat dan egois tanpa memperhatikan balas budi? Entahlah..

"Jadi, dia Zoro ya? Heh, mereka mengikatnya payah sekali. Nampak mudah untuk aku bebaskan! Shishishishi.." Bilang Luffy tertawa.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kalau kau lepaskan dia, dia bisa membuat onar di kota dan bahkan bisa membunuhmu!"

"Hey kalian!"

Oh, si pemburu mendengarnya.

"EH?!"

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan merespon, Luffy-san!" Bisik Coby.

Menyeringai, Zoro menyahutnya. "Tolong, bisakah kau kemari dan bantu aku melepaskan ikatan ini? Aku sudah diikat sembilan hari dan aku kelelahan.."

"Lihat Coby, dia tersenyum!"

"Itu menyeringai, bukan tersenyum!" Balas Coby khawatir. "Dia..Dia bahkan berbicara!"

"Heh, kalau kau melepaskanku, aku akan membayar kebaikanmu. Aku akan mencarikan buronan untuk kalian.."

Siapa yang akan percaya pada kata-katanya?

"Luffy-san! Jangan lakukan! Dia bisa saja membodohimu! Jika kau melepaskannya, dia akan membunuh kita dan kabur!" Bilang Coby. Memang taka ada alasan yang baik untuk mempercayai seorang yang dianggap kriminal.

"Maa.. Tenang saja! Dia tidak akan bisa membunuhku.."

Coby kehilangan semangatnya untuk menahan Luffy. Tak ada ide lagi yang bisa dikatakan untuk menghalau si Topi Jerami ini.

"Karena aku kuat, dia tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"

" _Sudah ku duga.. dia benar-benar tak punya harapan.."_ Pikir Coby.

Diluar kesadaran mereka, ternyata ada sebuah tangga yang bersandar di samping Coby. Entah saiapa yang menaruhnya disitu, tapi seseorang dengan postur badan kecil ingin naik ke atas pagar itu.

Dan siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang anak perempuan kecil yang membawa kantung plastik kecil. Dia memberikan gestur tangan yang menyuruh kedua orang itu untuk tidak berisik. Motif anak ini masih belum diketahui hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan makanan yang ditaruhnya di dalam kantung plastik itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Bahaya! Jangan kesitu!" Teriak Coby.

Anak itu tak peduli dan terus mendekati salib Zoro. Ternyata kejantanan kedua orang yang sedang memperhatikan Zoro patut dipertanyakan, karena seorang anak kecil saja jauh lebih berani mendekatinya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Zoro menatap tajam anak kecil itu.

Coby disatu sisi meminta Luffy untuk menghentikan anak itu. "Hey, hentikan anak itu, Luffy-san!"

"Enggak ah.. kau saja sana.."

" _Tak berperasaan.. sungguh tak ada harapan.."_ Pikir Coby lemas.

Zoro kembali bersikeras untuk menggertak anak itu. "Kau mau mati atau semacamnya kah?! Pergi sana!"

"Um, kak.. aku membuat beberapa nasi kepal! Apa kakak mau beberapa? Aku tahu kakak sudah tidak makan untuk waktu yang lama kan?" Tanya anak itu polos. Dia masih tidak tahu mungkin kalau memang Zoro adalah iblis.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat nasi ini loh.." Lanjut anak itu.

Berteriak, Zoro membalas. "Aku tidak lapar! Enyahlah!"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi! Cepat pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

 _Krieet_

Pintu gerbang pun terbuka.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Sahutnya. "Jangan kau mengganggu anak kecil!" Entah perasaan narator atau bukan, namun nadanya sedikit sarkastik. "Atau kau akan aku laporkan ke ayah ku!"

Jika bukan orang itu siapa lagi. Ya, dia adalah anak yang super manja. Sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan pelapor membuatnya sebagai anak yang diagungkan oleh penduduk kota, karena dia adalah anak dari pemimpin markas Marinir itu.

Dia adalah Helmeppo. Orang aneh dengan rambut pirang yang dibuat bergaya bob. Wajahnya yang menganehkan saja sudah menggelikan, bagaimana dengan potongan rambutnya yang menggelikan itu. Dan siapa sangka juga dia adalah anak dari kepala Marinir di tempat itu.

Dari gaya berpakaiannya saja sudah tahu kita bahwa memang dia punya selera fashion yang jelek. Seolah artis, dia memakainya dengan bangga, ditambah dengan kalung emasnya. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengomentari mode yang buruk ini? Haha, mungkin disana sedang menjadi trend..

"Oh, ada orang aneh datang.." Sebut Luffy mengamini narator.

"Dia mungkin orang yang penting di kalangan Marinir, syukurlah, dia sudah aman sekarang.." Balas Coby.

Zoro di lain pihak mendecitkan dengusannya. "Tch.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak brengsek si Letnan.."

Helmeppo membalasnya. "Brengsek? Jangan terlalu tinggi hati, Roronoa. Ayahku adalah seorang Letnan Marinir!"

Melihat ada anak kecil di dekatnya, Helmeppo ingin menggodanya. Benar-benar anak yang iseng. "Halo anak kecil, kayaknya makanan ini enak juga.."

Dia mengambil satu nasi kepalnya. Dia berharap makanan itu benar-benar enak. Tapi apa yang enak dari makanan anak berumur yang mungkin belum sampai delapan tahun? Asumsi anak itu pasti banyak sekali.

"Hei, jangan! Ini buat kakak yang disitu.." Sahutnya bertahan, tapi apa daya.. yang dilawannya anak-anak namun sudah dewasa tapi manja.

Dan.. 1.. 2.. 3..

"Blergh! Apa ini?! Kau terlalu banyak memasukkan gula! Harusnya kau masukkan garam! Bukan gula! Ini untuk referensi kedepan!" Sebutnya terus mengolok-olok makanan dari si anak kecil.

"Tapi.. Tapi aku pikir akan lebih enak kalau rasanya manis.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa makan sampah seperti ini! Sial!" Lanjut Helmeppo sambil mengambil semua nasi kepal dan melemparnya ke tanah seraya menginjak-injaknya hingga menyatu dengan tanah.

Ini bukti kalau dia bukan Marinir. Seorang Marinir akan menghargai makanan. Karena mereka punya beberapa slogan kalau kita harus makan untuk hidup, bukan hidup untuk makan. Artinya, makanan yang kau dapat haruslah disyukuri bukan dibuang-buang.

"Ah! Hentikan! Kalau seperti ini.. Kakak itu tidak bisa makan..!"

Coby pun merasa kasihan, namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Itu.. Itu kasar sekali! Dia padahal sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya!"

Tertawa ironis, Helmeppo merespon. "Hahahaha, Jangan terlalu bersedih ya adik kecil.. semut pasti akan memakannya sampai habis!"

Masih menginjak-injak, anak itu berusaha menahan tangisannya. Rasanya greget sekali melihat Helmeppo, tapi kembali lagi, dia hanya anak kecil.

"...Ja.. Jahat! Aku benar-benar... berusaha keras... untuk... untuk membuatnya..."

"Haduh-haduh, jangan menangis! Ini mangapa aku sangat benci anak-anak!"

Helmeppo kembali mengoceh. "Lagian, ini salahmu tahu? Disini kan ada tulisan, bisa baca gak? 'Siapapun yang membantu tahanan akan diganjar dengan hukuman yang sama. Tertanda Letnan Morgan'" Jelasnya. "Dan kau tahu bagaimana mengerikannya ayahku kan? Kau akan dapat hukuman mati kalau kau dewasa."

Anak itu masih menahan isaknya, meskipun air mata terlanjur mengalir.

Kedua Marinir yang dibelakangnya juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat dan menyaksikan kesewenangan dari anak sang Letnan.

"Hei hei, coba tolong lempar anak ini keluar dari sini!" Perintahnya ke salah satu Marinir.

"Hah?"

Helmeppo menarik kerah baju Marinir itu. 'Hah' adalah kata yang tidak bisa diterima dengan enak. Itu salah satu bentuk pembangkangan sebenarnya.

"Apa? 'Hah' katamu?! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk melempar anak ini! Apa kau mencoba untuk melawan perintahku?! Akan ku panggil ayahku jika kau mencoba melawan!"

Sang Marinir berkeringat dingin. Helmeppo telah memberinya ultimatum. Jika tidak dilakukan, maka dia akan menerima kemurkaan dari si Letnan sendiri. Tapi, sebenarnya, siapa Letnan ini? Pangkatnya saja tidak lebih tinggi dari Kapten, tapi sepertinya pengaruhnya sudah luar biasa.

"I-Iya!"

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

Anak kecil itu benar-benar dilemparnya keluar dari area. Tak menyangka seorang Marinir bisa melakukan hal semacam ini. Bukankah ini terlihat keterlaluan dan berlebihan? Tapi para Marinir ada benarnya. Karena anak itu sudah berada di lingkungan militer. Menerobos masuk begitu saja adalah pelanggaran. Semuanya juga bekerja seperti itu aturannya.

Anak itu nampaknya terjun tepat didekapan Luffy. Seorang Manusia Petir yang dinamis harusnya memang bisa tanggap seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Coby. "Si Bangsat itu..."

Luffy diam saja, tak mengomentari apapun.

"Oh.. aku tak berpikir kau bisa seteguh ini! Aku akan terus membuatmu seperti ini selama satu bulan penuh kan lagi pula.." Sebut Helmeppo.

"Sebaiknya kau camkan taruhan itu.." Balas Zoro tak berdaya.

"Hahaha.." Dia mulai menjauh dari lapangan itu diikuti dua personil Marinir. "Tentu, aku akan menjaga taruhannya. Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau kau memang bisa bertahan, kau akan bebas kan? Santai saja.."

* * *

"Hmm, jadi kau belum pergi juga ya.." Sebut Zoro. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, atau dia akan memanggil ayahnya."

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya tak tertarik. "Aku mencari orang yang akan aku ajak masuk ke kru bajak lautku."

"Bajak laut? Bah.. jadi kau melepaskan hidupmu untuk menjadi seorang bajing loncat ya?"

"Bajing loncat? Apa itu? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah mimpiku, tak ada yang salah jika menjadi seorang bajak laut!"

"Jangan bilang, kau akan melepasku dan membuatku harus masuk ke dalam krumu itu.."

"Aku belum benar-benar niat dan berpikiran untuk merekrutmu, karena kebanyakan orang berpikir kau orang yang jahat.." Apa bedanya dengan bajak laut? Bukannya mereka juga penjahat? Tidak.. kriminal?

"Orang jahat ya? Heh, jangan sembarangan. Lagi pula aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu, karena ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku bahkan bisa bertahan kalau kau tak mau membantuku pun, aku hanya perlu bertahan selama seminggu. Anak brengsek itu akan melepasku kalau aku bisa bertahan selama itu.."

"Aku.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap hidup, karena aku akan memenuhi impianku!" Lanjutnya dengan semangat.

"Wah... benarkah? Kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan mati dalam satu minggu karena kelaparan!" Balas Luffy yang keluar dari topik pembicaraan. Otaknya telah diisi hanya makanan dan makanan.

"Makanya kita berbeda, sekarang pergilah.. cari orang lain yang mau bergabung denganmu..!"

Luffy mengamini si Zoro. Dia akan pergi untuk mencari orang yang mau, karena memaksa adalah bukan hal yang diperlukan untuk mencapai puncak. Untuk menemukan orang bisa dipercaya adalah prioritas karena mereka punya nilai yang tinggi selain harus menjadi kru yang terpaksa mengikuti kaptennya.

Tapi tunggu, takdir akan berkata lain..

"Tunggu!" Panggil Zoro.

"Hah?"

"Tolong ambilkan yang tercecer di tanah itu.." Zoro menggesturkan kepalanya untuk menunjuk makanan yang sudah rusak itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau makan yang sudah terinjak-injak ini?" Luffy mengambilnya sesuai permintaan Zoro. "Padahal nasi ini sudah berlumpur loh, yah tapi kalau kau lapar, kau gak bisa pilih-pilih makanan kan?"

"Diam, sekarang cepat masukkan ke dalam mulutku, biarkan aku memakan semuanya!" Yap, dia benar-benar niat. Bahkan mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar.

Dan bahkan ketika bola-bola lumpur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, yang ia rasa hanyalah rasa pahit. Tak ada yang lebih dari rasa itu. Namun setidaknya dia makan, itu baik untuk mempertahankan keasaman lambungnya. Orang normal mungkin akan mati karena tergerus lambungnya.

"Wah, kau memang mau membunuh dirimu sendiri ya?"

Zoro kemudian membalasnya bergetar. "Bilang ke anak kecil tadi sesuai yang aku bilang, 'makanannya enak sekali, terima kasih atas makanannya.'"

"Heh.." Luffy mulai memunculkan ketertarikannya ke orang ini. Takdir memang tidak bisa disangkal, kalau memang si Luffy mulai menghargai orang ini.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian di tengah kota, Luffy kembali bertemu dengan anak kecil yang memberi Zoro makanan kecil. Tanggung jawab Luffy adalah untuk memberitahunya apa yang Zoro katakan. Jadi dia katakanlah dengan detil.

"Wah! Serius?" Teriak anak itu.

"Serius! Dia makan semuanya loh.." Seru Luffy.

"Senangnya.." Balasnya lagi.

"Tapi, apa iya ya reputasinya yang mengerikan itu benar?" Tanya Coby.

"Enggak kok! Kakak itu gak ngelakuin apa-apa kok, cuma masyarakat kota aja yang takut sama dia. Dia ditahan karena aku.. dia membunuh serigala peliharaan Helmeppo, dan Helmeppo membiarkan lepas di kota, dan semuanya pun ikut ketakutan.." Jelas anak itu.

Luffy mulai menggabungkan setiap teka-teki bersamaan. "Jadi maksudnya, dia ditahan hanya karena membunuh peliharaannya si Helmeppo itu?!"

"Iya.."

"Jadi begitu ya.. padahal memang memburu buronan bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap penjahat. Bahkan itu bisa dibilang membantu. Mungkin ketika mengejar buronan saja dia mengerikan." Jelas Coby.

Kemudian anak itu melanjutkannya lagi. "Satu-satunya yang jahat disini adalah Morgan. Orang yang menentangnya akan dieksekusi, makanya semua orang takut juga padanya.."

Tak disadarinya, jalan kota tiba-tiba lengan. Seperti ada karpet merah, jalan tengah itu dikosong oleh warga yang bersujud seolah seseorang yang dianggap sebagai penyelamat atau yang harus di hormati datang.

Tapi tentu, disitu tak ada yang lebih patut dihormati selain Letnan Morgan dan anaknya yang sering mengatasnamakan ayahnya dalam setiap kegiatan di kota. Dia tak lebih dari pengecut yang bersembunyi dibawah ketiak ayahnya.

"Heheheh, ada yang berani juga ya mengangkat kepalanya.." Ternyata memang benar, dia adalah si Helmeppo itu sendiri dengna pengawalan Marinir 'pribadi'-nya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau seperti si Roronoa Zoro ya? Aku akan mengeksekusinya di depan publik dalam tiga hari asal kau tahu! Dan aku akan membuatnya sebagai contoh kalau-kalau ada yang berani menentangku seperti dia, dan akan aku beritahu ayahku..!" Teriaknya bangga.

Heran, Luffy mulai mempertanyakan otoritasnya. "Tiga hari? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan memberinya satu bulan?!"

"Heh, kasar sekali, siapa dirimu? Gak tahu diri ya?" Balasnya memandang rendah. "Dan aku tak percaya, kau benar-benar kena tipu. Kau pikir ada orang yang bisa bertahan selama satu bulan sebelum dieksekusi? Tentu aku akan mengeksekusinya, aku hanya bercanda! Hahahaha.."

Haruskah sesuatu seperti itu dibuat sebagai candaan? Tidak. Seseorang tidak boleh memandang nyawa seseorang sebagai sebuah permainan saja. Ini bukan seperti memainkan dadu ketika kita bisa seenaknya melakukan apa yang diinginkan ketika dadu itu keluar.

Luffy, Luffylah yang harus memberikan pelajar kepada orang-orang seperti ini. Hanya dengan satu cuplikan mata, kita tahu betapa korupnya dunia ini.

 _Duak!_

Luffy bahkan tak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatan Buah Setannya untuk memukul Helmeppo. Karena dia tahu, Helmeppo hanya seorang cecunguk kecil yang tak perlu perhatian ekstra untuk diberi pelajaran, sebaliknya, dia harus diberi pengetahuan etika.

"Luffy-san! Tenanglah!" Coby menahan Luffy untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ranah Militer, karena jika tidak dia akan menjadi seorang buronan Angkatan Laut.

"Apa kau mau membuat masalah dengan Marinir Angkatan Laut?!" Teriak Coby lagi.

Helmeppo tersungkur kaku. Semua penduduk kota beru pertama kali ini menemukan orang yang bisa melawan 'Keadilan Sejati yang Korup' seperti itu. Padahal si Helmeppo hanya orang yang menyalahgunakan nama ayahnya.

Mengencangkan tangannya dan dibumbui dengan sedikit kekesalan, Luffy menunjukkan tekadnnya..

"Coby, aku sudah memutuskannya...

...aku harus merekrut Zoro menjadi kru bajak lautku!"

* * *

 **Hello, jadi author telah merancang fiction ini dalam beberapa timeline. Sedikit bocoran, disini, author akan canonkan beberapa kejadian, tapi kebanyakan akan ada banyak yang berbeda. Ada banyak plot twist. Juga ada tambahan dalam kru. Nanti seiiring jalannya cerita, akan semakin menarik. Sejauh ini fiction sudah terrancang sampai arc terakhir di original manga, tapi sekali lagi, twist akan membuatnya jadi berbeda jadi tunggu aja! Dan juga, banyak istilah yang akn author bahasa Indonesiakan, kecuali jurus dan beberapa suffix panggilan.**

 **Goro-Goro no Raiken: Rumble-Rumble Thunder Punch**

 **Sampai nanti!**


	3. Bab 3: Keturunan Iblis

Peringatan: AU, Semi-Canon, sedikit OOC, Luffy yang berbeda, banyak kata-kata kotor, dan no pairing!

Disclaimer: One Piece hanya milik Eichiro Oda Seorang.

* * *

Adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal untuk berpikir bahwa imajinasi penulis selalu bekerja ketika dia selalu menyediakan secara konstan kejadian, insiden, dan episode yang secara mudah diambilnya dari awang-awang. Pada satu sisi, kebalikannya adalah benar. Saat dunia tahu kau adalah seorang penulis, mereka akan membawa karakter dan event kepadamu, selama kau menjaga kemampuanmu untuk mendengar dan melihat dengan seksama, cerita-cerita ini akan terus membawa ke akhirnya kepada orang yang diceritakan, dan seterusnya.

Insiden pertemuan dua orang ini, dideskripsikan secara gamblang dan benar seperti apa yang penulis dapatkan. Meskipun semua ini terdengar tak masuk akal. Tidak, cerita ini ada benar adanya. East Blue, mungkin menjadi tempat dimana ini semua terdengar.

Tapi inilah kejadiannya. Seorang bajak laut mencoba menggabungkan kekuatannya dengan seorang pemburu yang berlainan faksi. Dunia memang sudah gila. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menahan pertanyaan seseorang akan kebebasan.

Ketika ada pertanyaan, 'Mengapa seorang bajak laut mau merekrut seorang pemburu bayaran?'

Dan ketika pertanyaan itu diberikan balik sebuah pertanyaan, 'Kenapa tidak?'

Kita tak akan bisa menjawabnya lagi. Di laut luar sana, ada berjuta macam kemungkinan yang tak mungkin bisa kita perhitungkan, bahkan dengan aritmatika, matematika probabilitas dan kombinasi, atau dengan meramalnya dengan sifat keteraturan.

Tidak. Tidak semua kejadian dapat ditentukan semacam itu. Ada terkadang otoritas yang bisa membuat kita tak bisa menentukan sebuah atau suatu peristiwa.

Narator adalah penulis yang percaya, bahwa mungkin memang ada otoritas seperti itu. Mungkin, dan mungkin saja, itu seperti yang orang katakan tentang 'takdir...'

"Wa... waduh! B-b-b-bahaya nih!" Teriak seorang penduduk.

"Dia?! Dia berani memukul anak Letnan Marinir?!"

"Kasihan! Letnan Morgan tidak akan mengampuninya kalau begini!"

Luffy pasti tidak akan peduli. Kalau itu kemarahan manusia, pasti masih bisa ia hadapi. Morgan tidak lebih dari manusia biasa.

"Luffy-san! Tenangkan dirimu! Mereka adalah Marinir!" Bilang Coby menahan Luffy yang geram. Coby menahannya, tapi kalau sewaktu-waktu Luffy tambah menjadi, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa nasib si Helmeppo.

"Aku gak peduli soal itu! Dia adalah orang yang brengsek! Sekali brengsek, tetap brengsek!" Teriaknya.

Penduduk menatap Luffy dengan perasaan campur aduk. Beberapa mereka kesal akibat perbuatan Luffy, karena bisa saja Morgan mengalihkan amuknya ke warga, namun sebagian akan khawatir bagaimana jadi si bocah petir ini.

Sedangkan Helmeppo, kita tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Lebam pipinya sudah tidak bisa ditutupi bahkan dengan tangan. Luffy memukulnya dengan serius. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya anak ini kena pukul, makanya, sekali pukul langsung biru.

"Be..Beraninya kau memukulku! Bahkan ayahku tidak pernah memukulku sekali pun selama aku hidup!" Teriaknya. Dan inilah hasilnya jika seseorang yang tidak pernah diberi pelajaran oleh orang tuanya, main enak sendiri saja.

"AKU ADALAH ANAK LETNAN MORGAN! AKAN KU BERITAHU AYAHKU SOAL HAL INI!"

Kaget, semua penduduk langsung masuk rumah mereka. Mereka tidak bisa tahan ketika telinga mereka mendengar nama Letnan Morgan.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawanku saja!" Tantang Luffy.

"Luffy-san, jangan berlebihan!" Tandang Coby sambil menahannya.

Menatapnya sinis sambil dibantu pengawal Marinirnya untuk berjalan, dia bilang dan bersumpah, "Kau akan menyesalinya.. karena kau akan mendapatkan hukuman mati karena menyakitiku!"

Memukul seseorang yang penting mungkin bisa menjadi pertimbangan hukum, tapi dia tidak lebih dari seorang warga sipil yang mengatasnamakan militer. Sekali lagi, ini adalah penyalahgunaan wewenang. Hanya jika ayahnya menyetujuinya, maka ayahnya itu bisa mendapat pemecatan dari Marinir secara tidak hormat.

"Mah, kenapa aku bisa terbawa suasana kayak gini ya..? Padahal dia gak layak banget buat dipukul.." Belum jauh melangkah, Helmeppo mendengar Luffy.

"BANGSAT!" Teriaknya.

Oh ya, semuanya sudah terlanjur. Semua warga akan menjauhi anak ini. Dia sederhana saja sudah membawa keributan yang luar biasa mengguncang seluruh kota Shells. Tapi, tunggu saja kenyataannya kalau mereka tahu si Luffy adalah seorang perompak dan Coby adalah temannya. Yah meskipun hanya akan menemani hingga sejauh ini.

Kota ikut hening unutk beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya camar yang sayup-sayup menyahut dari dermaga ujung kota. Satu persatu pintu mulai tertutup. Mereka tahu, ketika hukuman melayang ke kedua orang ini, dan jika diantara penduduk ada yang membantu, maka tahu sendiri apa akibatnya nanti.

"Wah.. Kakak keren banget! Tadi padahal aku merinding loh kak!" Kata anak kecil yang ditolongnya.

"Beneran? Harusnya aku lebih banyak lagi mukul si Helmeppo itu ya! Shishishishi.."

Dan kemudian, seseorang yang mirip dengan anak ini memanggilnya. Nampaknya dia adalah orang tuanya.

"Rika..! Kemari!" Menggesturkan tangannya dengan nada menunjukkan marah, Rika mengikuti ibunya. "Apa yang ibu bilang soal orang asing! Kamu akan dieksekusi kalau kamu disangka temannya!"

"Tapi, dia orang baik bu.. Zoro juga.."

"Jangan mudah diperdaya! Apa kamu masuk lagi ke tempat tahanan itu ya?!" Tanya ibunya memaksa.

"Enggak.. enggak kok!" Dia tergegap berbohong.

"Jangan bohong ya.. udah deh, kita masuk rumah saja.." Ajak ibunya menahan anaknya untuk terlibat lebih jauh dengan Luffy atau Coby. Oh, anak itu masih menengok ke Luffy dengan lipatan-lipatan kecewa.

"Daaaaaaah..." Kata Luffy.

Heh, Luffy adalah orang yang idiot. Dia tidak mengerti situasinya. Kalau berurusan dengan Marinir hanya akan menambah daftar panjang kesulitan untuk Coby agar dengan mudah masuk ke Marinir Angkatan Laut.

Semenjak dia berafiliasi dengan Luffy dan Helmeppo mengetahui wajahnya, Coby bisa saja dilarang untuk memasuki Korps Militer itu untuk selama sisa hidupnya. Secara literal, Luffy sudah membuatnya kacau balau. Dan dia harus membayarnya kalau-kalau Coby tidak bisa menjadi seorang Marinir Angkatan Laut.

"Ah...! Sial, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?! Kalau kayak begini, rasanya kita sudah buat masalah! Kalau saja Letnan Morgan marah dan mengirim pasukan Marinir kemari-"

"Kalau mereka kemari, kita layani saja! Sekarang aku mau ngomong lagi sama Zoro. Kamu ikut dulu Coby.." Potong Luffy sambil menarik Coby.

Coby sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menentang Luffy. Luffy, keinginannya, tak bisa dihentikan begitu saja.

* * *

Nah, kalau begitu mari kita berganti adegan. Sekarang kita pindah ke markas Marinir Angkatan Laut di tengah kota itu. Markas itu adalah salah satu akibat kenapa kota Shells cukup makmur. Cukup.. hanya sekedar cukup, tidak makmur sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, meja yang ada di ruangan Letnan terlihat sangat megah. Tentu, desain interior dari Markas Pusat memperhatikan ergonomi perwiranya dalam menjalankan tugas yang berat untuk meminpin sebuah markas. Meja itu tidak penuh. Hanya beberapa lembar pengesahan yang harus ditanda tangani yang menumpuk, pulpen yang terpangku berdiri, dan sebuah asbak. Lelaki sebagian besar perokok lagi pula.

Letnan ini gemar menghisap cerutu. Salah satu yang terbaik selalu dia simpan di mejanya. Dan dia selalu membuat asap mengepul di tiap pagi, siang, maupun malam. Katanya produk terbaik dari West Blue.

"Aku.. Hebat..!"

Wah, orang yang narsistik, memuji diri sendiri. Orang yang cukup tinggi harga dirinya. Dia duduk menghadap panorama kota membelakangi perwira yang lebih dibawahnya.

"Be-benar..! itu karena anda adalah Letnan, Letnan Morgan..!" Dia mungkin tidak lebih dari seorang Kopral Dua, semenjak dia tidak memakai jubah 'Keadilan' Angkatan Laut.

"Tetapi, kehebatan itu tidak dibarengi oleh upeti? Sebaliknya, itu malah semakin.. Menurun..?"

Wah, benar saja. Orang ini memang menggunakan kewenangannya untuk sesuatu yang lain. Agenda yang lebih pribadi dan personal. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang pejabat yang korup dan perusak martabat aparat penegak hukum.

Mungkin hal seperti ini adalah sebuah alasan untuk perilaku tak baik darinya. Seseorang seharusnya dihormati karena dihargai jasanya, bukan karena harus ditakuti. Orang yang seperti ini lebih baik mengundurkan diri dari Angkatan Laut, atau perlu diberikan pemecatan secara tidak hormat.

Dan rasanya, dilihat dari ekspresi kepala para Tamtaman itu tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ada di pikiran si Letnan itu. Orang yang melenceng seharusnya diluruskan, bukan begitu?

"Soal itu, upetinya.. masyarakat juga punya permasalahan uang mereka sendiri juga.."

Yah, layaknya seorang kompeni, dia meminta upeti kepada tempat jajahannya.

"Heh, menurutmu mungkin seperti itu.. tapi menurutku, mereka melakukan ini karena mereka tidak menghormatiku..!" Lanjut Letnan itu dengan nada tinggi.

Dan kemudian..

 _Dang..!_

Suara pintu dua engsel itu terbuka dan menghantam dinding. Tak lain tak bukan adalah anak dari sang Letnan itu sendiri. Dan sepertinya balas dendam pun masih harus dilakukannya dengan mengandalkan bantuan dari ayahnya.

"AYAH..!" Teriaknya.

"Ada apa Helmeppo..?" Tanya Ayahnya masih menghisap cerutunya.

Helmeppo masih mengurusi luka yang dideritanya. Lebam sudah pipinya terkena hantaman dari Luffy. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup lumayan untuk orang yang manja seperti Helmeppo yang super menggelikan itu.

"AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH SESEORANG..!"

Oh ya ampun. Permintaan yang benar-benar sadis.

* * *

Sementara itu, kita akan kembali ke Luffy dimana dia dan Coby kembali ke lapangan eksekusi. Coby nampaknya sudah tak terlalu takut kepada Zoro setelah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan cerita pendukungnya.

"Yo..!"

"Kau lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak akan menjadi seorang bajak laut..!" Semprotnya kepada Luffy.

"Aku Luffy, kalau aku membantumu melepaskan ikatan ini, kau akan ikut aku ya..!" Ajaknya sambil berkenalan.

"Sudah jelas kan? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.. aku tak akan menjadi orang jahat seperti bajak laut, bodoh."

"Apa bedanya? Lagian semua orang sudah melabelimu dengan reputasi yang jahat. Apa itu merubah sesuatu, ya?" Tanya Luffy.

"Heh.. aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku tidak pernah menyesali segala perbuatanku di masa lampau, tidak juga dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan di masa depan.. Makanya.. aku tidak akan menjadi perompak..!"

Perompak? Terdengar kasar sekali..

"..."

"Bodo amat ah, yang pasti kau akan ikut denganku..!"

Luffy, tipikal dirinya. Selalu memaksa kehendak orang lain. Ini terdengar memaksa, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia tahu kapan harus memaksa dan kapan harus berbuat lembut pada seseorang.

"Jangan main atur sendiri..!" Teriak Zoro.

"Mah.. jangan begitu.."

"..."

"Nah iya, dengar-dengar kau memakai katana ya? Pendekar pedang?" Tanya Luffy.

"Seperti itulah. Asalkan tak ada tali ini, pasti aku bisa menggunakan katanaku.." Bilangnya tak berdaya.

"Kalau begitu, dimana katananya?"

"Anak brengsek itu membawanya. Itu adalah harta karunku yang paling aku hargai disamping dari hidupku..!" Jelas Zoro.

"Oh? Harta karun? Pasti mahal ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke tempat anak brengsek itu dan mengambil katana milikmu itu.."

"Apa?!"

"Tapi sebaliknya, jika kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya, kau harus bergabung ikut kedalam kru bajak lautku..!" Negosiasi yang selalu berjalan searah, itulah Luffy.

"Hah?! Curang banget..!" Geram Zoro.

Luffy akhirnya pergi dengan harapan dapat mendapatkan pedang milik Zoro dan membawa kru pertamanya ke laut. Inilah mungkin yang disebut kepercayaan. Selagi masih ada kepercayaan kepada seseorang, dia yang mempercayainya pasti akan selalu berbuat yang melewati batas agar selalu berada disisi yang mempercayainya.

Seperti pengabdian yang tak ada batasnya. Kepercayaan adalah harga mati seseorang terhadap hubungannya dengan sesama manusia. Saking mahalnya harga kepercayaan ini, tak sembarangan orang akan mendapatkannya.

Lagi pula, orang yang menggunakan ikat kepala ini akan menjadi kru pertamanya dan secara langsung akan menjadi wakil kapten. Seorang wakil kapten memang harus menjadi orang yang paling dipercayai kapten. Bukan masalah masa lalu atau dosanya, melainkan masa depan dari keberlangsungan perjalanan menuju tak terbatasnya cakrawala.

"Nah, aku pergi..!"

"Woi, tunggu dulu..!"

Terlambat Zoro, dia sudah pergi dan niatnya sudah besar.

"Dia.. apa dia benar-benar berpikir untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam markas Marinir dan mengambilnya? Benar-benar tolol.."

* * *

Untuk seseorang yang narsis, Letnan Morgan memang memiliki totalitas yang tinggi. Dia bahkan sudah akan menyiapkan patung besar yang akan diberdirikan tepat di gedung utama Markas Marinir Kota Shells. Entah darimana dia punya ide seperti ini.

"Oke disitu sudah pas..!"

"Bersiap untuk mengangkat..!"

Semua prajurit bahu membahu untuk memberdirikan patung itu.

"Ayah..! Kenapa ayah tak mau membantuku untuk balas dendam?! Bahkan ayah tak pernah memukulku kan?!" Teriak Helmeppo pada ayahnya yang sedang bertengger santai di atas sofa empuk sambil melihat anak buahnya susah payah.

"Bah, memangnya kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tak pernah memukulmu?" Tanya Morgan.

"Ya, itu karena-"

"Itu karena.."

Morgan berdiri dan memukulnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dan itulah untuk pertama kalinya Helmeppo mendapatkan pukulan dari seorang ayahnya yang dia pikir tidak akan pernah dan tak seterusnya tak akan pernah memukul dirinya yang manja.

 _Duak!_

Seluruhnya bahkan tak menyangka kalau Helmeppo, anak semata wayang Morgan bahkan bisa kena tonjok dirinya. Untung saja yang digunakan bukanlah tangan kanannya. Karena kalau itu terjadi, Helmeppo bisa saja mati.

"Itu karena.. ANAK BRENGSEK TIDAK SEPADAN UNTUK DIPUKUL!"

Dia dibilang sebagai Letnan 'Tangan Kapak' Morgan bukan tanpa alasan dan sebab. Tapi memang karena dia bertangankan Kapak, dia dialiaskan seperti itu. Dia adalah manusia yang non-humanis dari perawakannya. Tangan kanannya kabarnya sudah lama sekali dia gantikan dengan kapak besar. Bukanlah sekedar kapal biasa.

Kapak itu hitam legam dengan mata kapak yang nampak tajam dan bahkan lebih tajam dari pedang yang digunakan Marinir kebanyakan. Dia sudah kehilangan lengan kanannya berikut dengan tulang-tulangnya dan dia ganti dengan badan kapak yang ukurannya _overlap_ terhadap sikutnya. Sehingga layaknya kapak pada umumnya, tangan kirinya dapat memberi ekstra tenaga terhadap pukulan kapaknya.

Satu hal lagi, dia adalah orang yang memakai pelindung rahang. Terbuat dari besi dan bentuk yang ergonomis membuatnya tak tersentuh oleh pukulan _uppercut_ yang menembak dari bawah rahang. Tepat di pelindung rahang itu ada tulisan 'Mowe' yang artinya camar. Sebuah lambang keadilan di laut lepas.

"Kenapa juga aku harus membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat.." Bilangnya.

"Kau boleh saja menggunakan namaku, tapi aku hanya menghukum orang yang melawanku.." Lanjutnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan anaknya.

Morgan bahkan bergerak sejauh menarik kerah anaknya. "Jangan salah sangka, nak.. yang hebat disini bukan kau, tapi ayahmu..! Aku..!"

Ketakutan, Helmeppo tak bisa menahan air mata. Morgan tahu anaknya benar-benar cengeng jadi ia melepaskannya.

"Oh ya, ada rumor katanya ada anak kecil yang keluar masuk tempat eksekusi..?"

Helmeppo beralasan. "Ma-maksudnya anak kecil yang itu..? O-oh, itu sudah aku-"

"Sudah kau eksekusi?" Tanyanya geram..

"H..Hah? Ti-tidak.. Dia..dia hanya anak kecil. Dia.. Dia bahkan tak sadar akan kesalahannya!" Helmeppo juga masih punya hati, beda dengan ayahnya. Ini mungkin pengecualian untuk apel yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohon.

Morgan kemudian menunjuk salah seorang prajurit bawahannya.

"Nah kau..! Cepat pergi dan hukum dia!"

"Ap-"

"Aku tak peduli umurnya berapa dan siapa dia, yang penting kalau melawanku, dia pasti akan mati..!"

"Tapi.. Tapi Letnan! Da hanya anak kecil..! Saya tidak bisa melakukannya!" Sebutnya bahkan dengan kata 'Saya.'

Morgan mendekati seorang prajurit itu. "Tak bisa hah? Kau seorang Kopral Kepala kan? Dan pangkat itu jauh lebih rendah dari seorang Letnan kan?!" Tanyanya

"Si-siap, iya pak!"

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak punya hak untuk melawan sebuah perintah dari atasan! Kalau aku menyuruhmu seperti itu, maka kau harus lakukan sesuai yang aku perintahkan..!" Sebutnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada anak buahnya.

Dan sekali lagi, anak buahnya kembali membuatnya harus melampiaskan amarah.

"Ti-tidak bisa, pak..!"

 _Slash..!_

Kali ini Morgan memberikannya sebuah pelajaran. Melawan otoritas tertinggi adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan itu tidak bisa ditolerir jika kita berada dalam institusi yang bergantung pada nilai dari pangkat.

Tangan kanannyalah yang berayun hingga membuat Kopral Kepala itu tersungkur tengkurap. Sabetan kapaknya melukai punggungnya. Mungkin dia bisa meninggal akibat kekurangan darah. Morgan sudah bertingkah sejauh itu untuk mendisiplinkan bawahannya.

"DASAR PEMBANGKANG..!"

Tak pelak, semuanya menimbulkan suara yang memekik ketakutan. Bahkan anaknya sendiri pasti tak akan mampu untuk melakukannya. Seseorang tak bisa memperlakukan nyawa seseorang seperti itu saja.

"A-ayah, ayah tak.. tak perlu melakukan itu.." Suara Helmeppo mengecil dan bersembunyi diantara teriakan kaget.

"Kopral Kepala..!" Semua Marinir yang berada dibawahnya langsung mendekatinya, menawarinya bantuan medis.

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Morgan tak mengindahkan badan anak buahnya yang terbujur lemas tak bergerak. Bukan alasan apapun, tapi menurutnya, seorang perwira yang lebih tinggi tidak pantas untuk membantu orang berada dibawahnya.

Padahal masih hangat darah yang tertinggal di Kapak miliknya.

"Kalau kalian sebegitu membangkangnya, oke, untuk kali ini agar para penduduk bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, aku akan kesana sendiri.."

"Dengan tangan kanan ini, aku naik pangkat hingga Letnan. Pangkat adalah segalanya di dunia..! dan aku adalah orang dengan pangkat tertinggi di Markas Marinir ini, yang mana artinya aku adalah orang terhebat disini..!"

"Dan ingat ini, orang hebat tak membuat kesalahan.."

"Apa kalian setuju dengan itu?"

Morgan hanya menerima jawaban 'siap, iya pak' dan tidak menjawab 'siap, tidak pak.' Karena jawaban yang bersifat antagonis terhadap pola pikirnya adalah sama saja dengan penghianatan dan harus siap untuk dieksekusi.

"Siap, iya pak..!" Teriak semua prajurit.

"Anda sangat benar..!" Sahut salah satu diantaranya.

Kalau seperti ini terus, dia akan terus tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang lain. Memikirkan dirinya sendiri terus, tanpa harus memikirkan keadaan orang disekitarnya. Sebuah pemberontakan haruslah terjadi untuk melawan tirani sepertinya.

"Nah, lihat..! Ini adalah simbol dari kekuasaanku..!" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke patung yang sedang diberdirikan oleh para anak buahnya.

"Sebuah patung yang selesai dibangun setelah kerja keras bertahun-tahun..!" Kerja keras yang mana? Memeras? Memerintah? Menyalahgunakan wewenang?

"Sekarang, cepat berdirikan patung itu disini, dititik tertinggi dari Markas..!"

* * *

Luffy disisi lain tak tahu kalau memang ada sesuatu yang spesial sedang terjadi dengan Marinir Angkatan Laut di markas itu hari ini. Itu hari penyematan untuk penyelesaian pembuatan patung baru dari Morgan.

Berdiri di depan gedung utama, Luffy hanya berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makan siang, semenjak ketika itu memang sedang menunjukkan jam makan siang. Namun dia jelas akan lebih merujuk ke daging.

"Aneh ya, kok gak ada Marinir disini..? Lagi makan siang ya?" Dia bebicara sendiri. Baguslah dia berbicara sendiri. Katanya orang yang berbicara sendiri punya kecerdasan yang tinggi. Tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk Luffy.

"Jangankan katananya si Zoro, mencari orang bodoh itu saja pasti akan sulit. Aku gak bisa melihanya dimanapun..!" Lanjutnya meracau.

Sayup-sayup dia mulai mendengar..

"Tarik..! Tarik..!"

Lalu ada suara hentakan.

"Tunggu..! Kau baru saja merusak patungku..!"

"Maaf! Maaf! Letnan, saya sedikit ceroboh..!"

Luffy sadar ada orang diatas sana sedang membuat keributan tentang patung.

"Ha..? Ada orang ya kayaknya diatas sana?"

Luffy lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Dia membuat celah yang lebar diantara kakinya sambil satu tangannya menyentuh tanah. Tangannya terlihat seolah mengalirkan listrik dari telapak tangannya ke kedua kakinya.

Dan ada yang nampak aneh dengan kedua kakinya. Keduanya bergetar dengan sangat cepat tanpa bahkan kita ketahui kearah mana ia bergerak. Entahlah itu ke bawah ke atas atau ke atas ke bawah. Pokoknya sangat cepat, namun dilain pihak tangannya tidak bergerak seperti itu. Dia hanya terus mengalirkan listrik ke kakinya yang bergerak cepat itu. Tidak.. kakinya tidak bergerak, melain ia bergetar dengan cepat. Seperti gerakkan bergetar dawai.

"Wah, dilihat saja dulu mungkin ya..?" Senyum Luffy.

 _Krasst..!_

Ini adalah salah satu dari serangkaian teknik Luffy untuk bisa melompat dalam jarak yang sangat jauh, juga dalam waktu yang cepat. Dia menggunakan prinsip vibrasi-elektris, atau getaran akibat aliran listrik. Siapa sangka Luffy bisa menggunakan konsep ini untuk dirinya yang manusia listrik. Kita pikir sebelumnya si Luffy hanya manusia listrik dengan otak daging, ternyata masih ada kepintaran yang dimilikinya.

" **Goro-Goro no Electrovibe...** "

Dan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Dia masih memasang kuda-kudanya, tapi sepertinya sudah cukup.

" **...JUMP..!** "

Dia langsung melesat tinggi. Setelah dia menggetarkan kakinya, ternyata dia langsung mengirimkan sengatan listrik dalam jumlah besar sehingga mengejutkan tanah dan melemparkannya jauh layaknya sengatan listrik itu adalah sebuah per yang melontarkan sesuatu.

 _Krasst.._

 _Krasst.._

Bekas-bekas listrik tersisa di udara sesaat Luffy melesatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sekarang seperti seorang manusia meriam yang menembakkan dirinya sendiri seperti di dalam acara sirkus. Semua orang tahu itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Morgan? Apa dia senang dengan patungnya yang lecet karena tergelincir sedikit terkena atam ruangan? Tentu tidak, dia pasti akan membuat anak buatnya kencing di celana sebelum tahu hukuman apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu untuk menyelesaikan patung megah ini? Kau main enak sendiri dan merusaknya." Oh ayolah, kita tahu, itu hanya sedikit leceh, bukan hal yang besar, Letnan..

"Ma-maaf..! Saya akan segera memperbaikinya..!" Jawab Marinir itu ketakutan.

"Heh, patung ini menggambarkan diriku..! kalau kau tidak menghormatinya dan bahkan merusaknya, maka kau tidak menghormatiku.. Paham?!"

Morgan sudah siap dengan ancang-ancangnya untuk memberikan anak buahnya ini pelajaran, dan anak buahnya itu pun sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengelak. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan muncul dari bawah gedung.

Itu adalah seorang manusia yang seolah bisa melompat sejauh itu.

"Ah sial, terlalu cepat.." Luffy segera berpegangan ke tali yang mengikat patung Morgan. Dia punya reflek yang sangat mengesankan. Baguslah dia bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya.

"Astaga..?! Siapa itu?!"

"Kok bisa-bisanya..?!"

...

 _Kriet.._

Suara tali tertarik tak bisa tertahankan. Luffy membuat suatu gebrakan yang akan membuat Morgan murka,dan siapa tahu, petualangannya akan berakhir disini.

Ini fisika. Luffy menggunakan patung yang jelas lebih berat darinya untuk menahan momentum yang terlalu besar sesaat dia melesat ke udara akibat jurusnya tadi itu. Sebagai gantinya, patung yang menerima momentumnya menerima akibatnya, yaitu harus hancur. Tidak hanya sekedar hancur, tapi akan berkeping-keping. Oh ya, itu adalah teras teratas di Markas Marinir Kota Shells, dan sekitar dua puluh lima meter ke bawah.

"Ha...?!"

"Waaaahhh...!"

"...!"

"Hmm..?" Luffy hanya menggumam saat Patung yang ia gunakan sebagai jangkar, hancur terbelah dengan pembatas gedung. Bagian dada keatas dari patung itu patah dan jatuh ke bawah.

Firasat buruk? Mungkin.. sesuatu yang katanya terpersonalisasi untuk seseorang dianggap yang mewakilinya, setidaknya itulah yang Morgan katakan. Berarti, kalau patungnya hancur, berarti Morgan..?

Morgan melihatnya dengan mata berlinang dan dahinya mengerit. Matanya seolah tak punya semangat lagi untuk bisa melihat indahnya patung itu.

Dan, seluruh prajurit yang ada di atas itu, sekaligus Helmeppo terkejut saat Luffy berani membuatnya terpecah jadi dua. Helmeppo menunjuknya namun tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia benar-benar terperanjat.

Ketika potongan dari patung itu menyentuh daratan dan hancur, dengan santainya Luffy menghormat – entah itu melecehkan atau benar-benar meminta maaf – dan bilang..

"Maaf.."

 _Gusrak...!_

Wah, sepatah kata tak bisa mengobati patah hatinya Morgan ketika mendengar gelimpangan batu pahatannya yang lebur dengan tanah. Ya, setidaknya dia punya anak buahnya akan senantiasa membantunya untuk membalaskan dendamnya ke setiap opositor seperti Luffy, meski Luffy terdengar kesannya seperti tidak sengaja.

"CEPAT BUNUH DIA..!" Tiap urat yang ada di dahinya muncul. Morgan tidak bisa menahan lagi perangainya.

Setiap Marinir harus memaksa diri mereka sendiri untuk membunuh seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah hal sepele yang disalahkan Morgan ke orang itu. Haha, sepele mungkin apa yang narator pikirkan, tapi bagaimana dengan Morgan? Pasti berbeda, pikiran seseorang terhadap sesuatu adalah hal yang relatif.

"Ya—Ya, Pak!"

Mereka berbondong-bondong untuk mengambil senjata mereka dan mengkokang setiap senapan non-otomat. Dan setiap Marinir pendekar pedang bersiap ikut menghunuskan pedangnya. Namun mereka terlalu panik, dan akhirnya kesulitan sendiri.

"Ayah..! Itu orangnya! Dia yang sudah memukulku! Sudah kubilang kan, dia itu orang yang buruk..!" Teriak Helmeppo sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Melihat situasi seperti ini, Luffy mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dialah yang dicarinya. Seorang detektor, oh, detentor katana Zoro.

"Tahu gak sih? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, eh ternyata disini!" Luffy langsung menarik Helmeppo jauh dari bakal lokasi baku tembak.

"Ayah..! Tolong aku, tolong aku..!" Helmeppo cemas dirinya akan dijadikan sandera semenjak dia tahu apa yang bisa anak ini lakukan. Dan suaranya semakin menghilang sesaat Luffy menariknya masuk menuju ruangan yang dicarinya.

"Me—mereka pergi ke dalam..!"

"Cepat kejar..!"

Para Marinir mengejarnya seperti kerbau yang dicambuk. Bekerja atas paksaan dari tuannya. Inilah yang namanya hukum rimba.

Dan salah satu Marinir menyadari ada orang lain di ruang eksekusi. Tak lain tak bukan adalah si Coby itu sendiri yang sedang berusaha keras untuk melepaskan ikatan Zoro.

"Letnan..! Ada penyusup lain di tempat eksekusi..!"

"Hah..?! Pembangkang lainnya? Cepat eksekusi mereka..!" Morgan tak bisa tahan atas satu saja masalahnya. Dia tak ingin masalah lain. Ini hanya mempersulitnya untuk naik jabatan lagi di tubuh Marinir.

* * *

"Nah kan..?! Dia memang tak bisa diharapkan! Kepalanya benar-benar panas.." Sebut Coby sambil mendekati Zoro tanpa bergetar sedikit pun.

"Ya, seperti itu. Lagi pula siapa dia..?" Tanya Zoro.

Coby berusaha keras untuk membebaskan Zoro. Coby sudah bekerja di bagian kabin, pergudangan dan pemeliharaan cukup lama. Mengenal simpul semacam ini seharusnya bisa dengan mudah membantunya membebaskan Zoro. Tapi nampanya dia kesulitan dan tak terlihat senang dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Sial.."

"Oi, kalau kau membantuku mereka akan membunuhmu, bego..!" Cetus Zoro.

Mengeritkan wajahnya, Coby mengekspresikan kemuakkannya. "Aku tak tahan melihat Marinir yang seperti ini, kau seharusnya tidak ditahan..!"

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua buaian itu, kali ini aku akan menjadi Marinir yang sungguhan! Sama seperti Luffy-san yang bertekad untuk menjadi seorang Raja Bajak Laut..!"

"Apa..?!"

"Zoro-san, Aku juga syok pada awalnya saat aku pertama mendengarnya bilang begitu.." Jawabnya menyeringai.

"Raja Bajak Laut?! Dia gak benar-benar serius soal itu kan?!"

Tertawa, Coby membalasnya. "Tidak Zoro-san, itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon atau iseng belaka. Dia benar-benar niat.."

Dan tiba-tiba..

 _Dor...!_

Bukan sebuah tembakan yang tepat sasaran, tapi cukup bagus. Itu ternyata sebuah tembakan dari ketinggian gedung utama Markas Marinir. Dan narator tahu ada tembakan yng lebih baik dari itu, dan itu bukan cerita untuk sekarang.

Seolah pada jarak yang jauh, dia adalah seekor elang, Zoro tahu. Morgan dikejauhan mengamatinya dengan mata yang tajam dan fokus. Seperti seekor macan yang sudah tahu siapa targetnya, Zoro berharap dia adalah macan yang tidak terkurung dalam kandangnya. Ini adalah permainan intimidasi ketika Zoro menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan, sama juga, ini adalah sebuah permohonan untuk mengajukan perang.

* * *

"Hey, cepat berhenti..! Siapapun kau cepatlah berhenti..!" Teriak seorang Marinir mencoba mengejar Luffy di Koridor Personel Perwira.

"Duh, ada yang ngejar kan jadinya.." Gumamnya. Luffy disatu sisi menyeret Helmeppo dan menahannya dengan jerat genggamannya ke kerah Helmeppo. Akibatnya dia, secara partikuler, kepalanya terseret sepanjang koridor. "Eh, cepat beritahu dimana pedangnya Zoro..!"

Helmeppo menyerah dengan cepat. "Iya—iya! Akan aku beritahu..! Akan aku beritahu..! Tapi tolong jangan main seret seperti ini..!"

Luffy segera mengerem. "Oke, cepat katakan.."

Penuh dengan lecet, Helmeppo membalasnya. "Ada di kamarku, pedang yang kau cari itu.. kita baru saja melewatinya.."

 _Pletak..!_

Pukulan Luffy mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun Helmeppo. "Sa—sakit tahu..! Bisa gak berhenti memukulku?!"

"Karena itu..! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih..! Menyusahkan orang saja..!" Teriak Luffy di depan wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Luffy yang telah mengerem membiarkan dirinya kini sudah diambang laras panjang Marinir. Marinir akan memulai prosedur penahanan Luffy kalau begini jadinya dan hanya akan membuat keadaan makin tambah runyam.

"Hei, jangan bergerak! Cepat, tangan diatas..!" Teriak seorang Marinir yang membawa dua kawannya. Dia sudah siap karena dia sudah mengokang senjatanya. Sebuah protokol sudah disiapkannya jika Luffy berusaha untuk kabur atau melawannya selama penangkapan terjadi terhadapnya.

"Tidak mau!"

Luffy sebagai gantinya dia membuat Helmeppo untuk membuatnya jadi tameng pelindung dari Marinir. Luffy tahu, Marinir tidak akan membuat mereka menembak anak manja dari Komandan daerah itu.

"EH?!"

"Cepat tembak!" Bilang Luffy sesambil dia berlari kearah Marinir, semenjak ruangan Helmeppo berada di daerah yang sebaliknya dari arah yang ia tuju sebelumnya.

"GUWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Helmeppo berteriak histeris sesaat dia sadar kalau dia dijadikan perisai sandera. Dan dia juga tahu, tangan seorang Marinir bisa saja selip dan membiarkannya malah melepas peluru yang menyasar ke Helmeppo. Hidupnya ada di ujung laras panjang itu ternyata dan sekarang malah berbalik arah akan siapa yang ditodongkan senjata.

"Apa?!"

"Ternyata kau malah menjadikan Tuan Helmeppo sebagai pelindung!?"

Helmeppo tidak bisa berkata banyak dan lebih dari apapun. Dia berada dalam kesulitan yang membuatnya ingin merebahkan badan dan menghilang saja dari tempat itu.

"UWAHHHHH!"

* * *

Sedangkan di lain tempat ada juga yang berteiak, namun kesakitan. Berbeda dengan orang yang tadi, yang ini sudah tertembak. Nah berbeda kan? Yang satu belum ditembak saja sudah berteriak histeris, nah sekarang yang sudah tertembak baru teriak.

"WAAAAAAAA..!"

"AKU TERTEMBAK! AKU TERTEMBAK! AKU PENDARAHAN..! AKU AKAN MATI!?" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga berpikir kalau itu adalah momen terakhirnya.

Coby merasa itu sudah hampir mendekati organ vitalnya, tapi padahal itu hanya mendarat di bahunya. Mungkin dengan pengeluaran timah hitam itu dan beberapa saat untuk penyembuhan diri sendiri, mungkin tubuhnya sudah akan optimal kembali. Ini hanya Coby saja yang lebay.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zoro.

"Haa.."

"Cepat lari saja! Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang..!" Seru Zoro.

"Haa.." Coby tersengal namun masih ingin membantunya. "Tidak! Aku harus membebaskanmu secepat mungkin, Zoro-san!"

"Jangan banyak omong, bocah. Apa kau tidak menyayangi hidupmu?!"

"Haa.. haa.. apa kau tidak sebaliknya juga, Zoro-san?!"

"..! Apa maksudmu? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentangku. Selama aku bisa bertahan selama satu bulan penuh disini, mereka akan segera melepaskanku.. sekarang cepatlah per—"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti?!"

"Hah?"

"Mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, karena mereka akan mengeksekusimu secepatnya dalam tiga hari ini..!" Jelas Coby yang mencoba berdiri untuk melawan rasa sakitnya. Dia tahu di bahkan kesulitan untuk mengangkat lengan kirinya yang sudah terlanjur tertembak tepat di bahunya. Sendinya akan terkena masalah.

"Omong kosong! Si bangsat itu sudah menjanjikanku kebebasan dalam sebulan lagi kalau aku memang bisa bertahan!" Zoro kesal.

Napasnya berat, entah, seolah oksigen disekitar Coby berkurang. "Dia—Dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk percaya padamu ataupun menepati janjinya, Zoro-san! Itu kenapa—itu kenapa Luffy-san memukulnya untuk mewakilimu! Dia berpikir bukan hal yang tepat untuk bermain-main dengan nyawa seperti itu.."

Terperangah, Zoro meminta untuk mengulanginya. "Hah? Apa? Ulangi.."

"Marinir Angkatan Laut tidak akan membiarkan kalian lepas dari tempat ini begitu saja! Tolonglah, setelah aku berhasil membebaskanmu, aku ingin kau pergi dan selamatkan Luffy-san...Aku tidak akan membuatmu dan memaksamu untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut, tapi tolonglah, Luffy-san adalah penyelamatku..!"

"Luffy-san adalah orang yang benar-benar kuat! Selama kalian berdua bekerja sama dan saling membantu, aku yakin kalian bisa kabur dari kota ini!"

Maaf saja Coby, tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya, karena Marinir kini telah datang. Sekitar tiga peleton Marinir datang dan siap dengan mesiu yang penuh dalam senapan mereka. Berikut juga pedang yang terasah.

"Cukup sampai disini, kalian berdua!"

"Kalian yang telah menentang Letnan Morgan akan mati sekarang disini!"

* * *

Kembali ke adegan dimana Luffy mengambil pedang milik Zoro.

"Wah.. jadi ini ruangannya kah?"

Dia segera mungkin mencari dimana ada pedang yang tergeletak, tergantung atau tertempel. Segala kemungkinan.

"Nah, ketemu juga katananya..!" Bilangnya saat Luffy menemukan tiga katana yang tertumpu rapi melawan dinding. "Tapi kenapa ada tiga katana? Mana yang punya Zoro ya? Jadi bingung kan nih." Haha, kashan Luffy, dia harus menggunakan otaknya.

"Oey..! Mana yang punya Zoro?" Tanya Luffy. Helmeppo yang ditariknya sudah terlanjur pingsan. Interogasi bukanlah hal yang dapat dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

"Hah? Kenapa nih? Pingsan ya?" Helmeppo mungkin sudah di awang-awang sekarang.

Mendengar keributan dari luar gedung. Luffy mulai meninggalkan Helmeppo dan melihat disekelilingnya melalui jendela. "Coby!"

"Apa yang terjadi disana ya?" Luffy mulai mengambil semua katana yang tergeletak disitu, berpikir karena mungkin salah satu adalah milik Zoro. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia akan segera turun.

* * *

"Cepat!"

"Kepung gedung utama! Tak ada yang menginginkan orang dengan Topi Jerami itu kabur begitu saja!"

"Kalian ikut aku ke pintu utama!"

"Cepat hadang pintu belakang!"

"Tutup pintu _basement_!"

Marinir langsung bergerak atas perintah dari atasan yang disuruh oleh Morgan. Kembali narator ingin ungkapkan bahawa mereka layaknya adalah kerbau yang dipecut oleh tuannya agar bisa bekerja. Namun dibalik semua itu, mereka benar-benar bekerja sama untuk menumbangkan musuh dari atasannya.

Di ladang eksekusi, Morgan menghadapi Zoro yang masih terikat. Tangannya tidak perlu susah-susah untuk membunuhnya. Satu tembakan tepat dan cocok akan membunuhnya juga. Dia kan secara biologis adalah manusia juga.

"Menarik sekali melihat serangkaian kejadian hari ini.." Kata Morgan.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Apa kalian sedang melakukan hal yang membuat pergolakan politis di pulau ini?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada Zoro dan Coby.

"Dan rasanya aku sudah pernah mendengar namamu sejak lama, Roronoa Zoro. Reputasi yang mengerikan, benar kah? Heh.. tapi jangan remehkan aku, bocah.."

"Sebelum kau mencoba kekuatanku, kau tak lebih dari sampah buangan!"

Zoro tidak bisa membalasnya. Letnan itu punya segala kekuatan yang saatini Zoro tak punya. Dia rasanya ingin merelakannya, namun separuh dari dirinya tak menginginkan ini terjadi sama sekali. Jika bukan karena masa lalunya, dia mungkin akan berada ditempat yang berbeda dan tidak berakhir seperti ini.

Tapi apa masa lalu itu membebaninya? Entahlah, dia selalu bilang kalau apa yang dilakukan tidak pernah ia sesalkan dan sayangkan. Itu pun berlaku untuk masa depannya. Namun, jika dirinya mati saat itu juga, haruskah dia menyesal?

Dia harus. Sebuah mimpilah yang membuatnya bisa hidup hingga saat ini.

"Bersiap..!" Marinir membidik Zoro dan sisanya membidik Coby. Mereka tahu siapa yang harus diberi prioritas lebih dulu berdasarkan tingkat bahayanya.

" _A_ — _Aku tidak bisa mati disini! Masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan di dunia ini!"_ Pikir Zoro saat pelatuk mulai ada di ujung jari para Marinir.

* * *

Itu adalah sekitar bertahun lalu, di desa Shimotsuki atau desa November. Desa itu ada di East Blue dan setiap November ada sebuah festival yang mengesankan warga desa dan para turis yang melancong ke desa kecil itu.

Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Sebuah dojo atau lebih dikenal dengan tempat penempaan beberapa para Jago Pedang dan Pendekar Pedang yang terkenal kini. Dojo itu mengajarkan kepandaian untuk bermain pedang sejak dini. Dojo itu adalah Dojo Isshin. Ada di dekat pinggiran pantai dan bergayakan bangunan yang orientalis.

Disinilah Zoro mulai mengenal apa itu pedang, dan apa itu janji, dan apa itu yang namanya impian.

" _Tsk..._ Sial!"

Zoro yang memegang pedang kayu Kendo melepasnya dan menutupi mukanya dengan rasa malu saat seorang kawannya memberitahu kalau dia sudah kalah. Dan itu adalah kekalahannya yang kesekian kalinya untuk melewan anak yang satu ini.

"Kuina menang! Dan Zoro yang menggunakan dua pedang kalah!"

"Ini adalah kekalahan Zoro yang ke-2000 kalinya!"

Dan sejujurnya mendengarnya saja akan memalukan juga. Zoro telah dikalahkan oleh seorang anak perempuan yang sepantaran dengannya saat itu. Dan jika anda adalah seorang lelaki, mungkin bekas rasa malu ini akan membekas hingga mati.

"Hah! Kasihan sekali.. seorang lelaki, tapi kok lemah ya?" Tanya anak berambut agak biru itu ke Zoro yang tersungkur.

"Jangan meremehkannya!"

"Betul tuh! Dia yang terbaik disini!"

"Bahkan waktu melawan orang yang lebih tua saja dia masih bisa menandinginya!"

Wah inilah teman yang defensif. Tiga orang sahabat Zoro yang memujinya.

"Serius? Tapi dia masih lebih lemah tuh dari aku. Padahal dia sudah pakai dua pedang, tapi masih saja kalah. Sudah akui saja, memangnya gak malu ya kalau gak mau menerima kekalahan?" Cetusnya yang membuat Zoro bangkit.

"Sial!" Sebut Zoro.

"Da—dasar setan! Orang ini bikin marah saja!"

"Hanya karena dia anak sensei, dia senang banget buat pamer ya!" Semprot teman Zoro yang lain.

Koshiro, guru atau _sensei_ yang mereka sebut adalah pemilik sekaligus pengajar disitu.

"Wah, Zoro, sayang sekalinya kau kalah lagi.."

"Sensei!" Teriak semua teman Zoro.

"Sensei mengajarinya diam-diam kan! Ngaku deh! Dia akan Sensei pula!"

"Iya tuh! Jangan bohong sensei!"

Koshiro membalasnya tenang. "Tidak.. tidak ada kok hal semacam itu.."

"Sial..!" Zoro melempar kedua pedangnya dan itu adalah ketiga kalinya dia bilang sial untuk hari ini. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan dia?!"

"Sederhananya.." Balas Koshiro. "Dia lebih tua sedikit darimu, Zoro.."

"Bahkan yang lebih tua darinya saja aku bisa mengalahkannya!" Balasnya mengerang keras. Dan dia pun mendeklarasikan keinginannya.

"AKU INGIN BERLAYAR DAN MENJADI PENDEKAR PEDANG NOMOR SATU DI DUNIA, TAK LAGI AKU KALAH PADA SIAPAPUN. TIDAK AKAN!"

Dan itulah yang membentuk dirinya. Hari yang panjang untuk Zoro akhirnya berakhir juga. Tenggelamnya matahari membuat Zoro memikirkan rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu buat malam ini. Dia akan mengalahkannya sekali lagi.

Kebetulan sekali malam itu adalah terang bulan di tengah musim panas. Bulan purnama tidak pernah sebesar itu terlihat dari desa itu. Mengesankan untuk melihat daerah sekitaran tanpa harus menggunakan penerangan seperti lampu apapun.

Zoro tahu, Kuina pasti sedang berada di lapangan, berlatih dengan boneka target tiruan. Tapi tidak, malam ini bukan untuk main-main. Dia tidak akan menantangnya dengan pedang kayu yang rasa sakitnya hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Dia akan menantangnya dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar akan meninggalkannya ingatan yang lebih menyayat dari rasa malu, yaitu rasa hormat.

Ya, pedang sudah sejak dulu dianggap sebagai benda yang diagungkan. Ia menorehkan bentuk kepribadian seseorang. Orang yang pedang patah punya ribuan arti di dalamnya. Entah kekalahan yang membanggakan, atau kekalahan yang memalukan.

"Kuina..!"

Zoro menemukannya masih berlatih dengan keras, bahkan lebih keras darinya.

"Apa nih?"

"Aku sudah bawa katana! Ayo sekarang kita bertarung satu lawan satu pakai pedang asli!"

"Sama aku? Serius nih?"

"Serius! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Wah, benar-benar serius ya? Kalau begitu ayo kalahkan aku!"

Zoro kembali menggunakan dua pedang. Orang-orang bilang dua lebih baik dari pada satu kan? Tapi terkadang satu lebih mantap daripada dua!

"Ayo.."

Yah, Zoro lincah. Sangat lincah bahkan dengan dua pedang yang asli, dia masih bisa bergerak dengan cepat, meskipun juga dia masih terbilang bocah, dan semua otot yang menunjangnya masih belum terlalu membantunya untuk mengangkat dua pedang. Ini mungkin memang sebuah bakat yang tak bisa disangkal.

 _Clang!_

Tapi sayangnya, ketika Zoro baik dalam bermain pedang, maka Kuina akan selangkah lebih baik darinya. Dan dirinya bukanlah tandingan untuk Zoro. Kalau Zoro lincah, berarti Kuina lebih lincah. Zoro mungkin cekatan, tapi Kuina meninggalkan Zoro lebih cekatan dibelakangnya. Ibarat balapan, Zoro adalah musuh yang tertinggal overlap.

 _Clang!_

Setiap kali Zoro mengayunkan pedangnya ke titik lemahnya. Kuina menangkalnya. Dia mengincar bahu kanan Kuina untuk intimidasi agar lebih memperhatikan bahu kanannya, karena bahu kanan adalah tumpuan untuk memegang pedang. Dan kuina tidak bisa dibodohi semudah itu, dia bisa segera tahu, dan melancarkan pertahanan yang sangat defensif.

 _Clang!_

Itu karena setelah Zoro sudah selesai mengincar bahu kanan Kuina, dia akan mengincar lengan kirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kuina sangat cakap dalam bermain pedang, dan staminanya cukup baik untuk menahan pukulan-pukulan tajam pedang Zoro.

 _Clang!_

Untuk itu, dia pun harus tahu batas, jadi dia akan memberikan pukulan terakhir. Kuina langsung memberikan penekanan di pedang Zoro. Bukan untuk penetrasi melainkan sebuah jungkitan untuk melempar pedang Zoro dengan membalikkan serangan menjadi sebuah pukulan yang membuat Zoro melepas pedangnya.

"Heh.."

Kedua pedang Zoro terlempar jauh, dan Zoro tersungkur. Dan bahkan sebelum Zoro sempat untuk mengambil katananya kembali, Zoro terlanjur sudah kehilangan staminanya, dan Kuina sudah memperhitungkannya. Jadi Kuina tancapkan pedang tepat di samping kepala Zoro, menandakan duel mereka telah berakhir.

 _Shressh..!_

Yap, itu berjalan singkat, dan Zoro masih harus banyak belajar.

"Kembali, kemenanganku yang ke-2001-nya!"

Mengerang kesal, Zoro tak percaya kembali dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita. "Sial..! Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayai ini!"

"Harus percaya dong, kalau kalah ya kalah, jangan disangkal..!" Sebutnya lagi.

"Berisik!"

Kuina duduk di ujung pelataran, meluruskan kakinya. Semua orang tidak ingin kakinya bermasalah hanya karena varises kan?

"Kenapa marah? Harusnya, akulah yang harus marah.."

"Ha?"

"Pikirkan ini, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang wanita terhebat? Hampir tidak pernah, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku bicara tentang kekuatan, Zoro.."

"..."

"Aku adalah perempuan, dan kalau anak perempuan sudah besar, pasti kekuatannya memudar seiring waktu. Dan mungkin aku akan tertinggal dibelakang kalian, bukan hanya kau.."

"..."

"Bukannya kau selalu bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi pendekar pedang paling jago?" Zoro mengangguk. "Baguslah kau laki-laki.."

"..."

"Ayah bilang, perempuan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi yang terbaik. Makanya bersyukurlah kau laki-laki, aku padahal ingin menjadi yang terbaik.."

Kuina tersedu memikirkannya, bahkan menangis.

"...Aku sudah mulai merasakannya... Tanda-tanda kewanitaanku mulai muncul...Hanya jika aku seorang laki-laki...Aku..."

Tidak. Ini adalah sebuah omong kosong. Zoro tahu itu. Tapi angkat bicara saja bukan berarti merubah segalanya. Ini adalah era bajak laut, era mencari kebebasan sejati. Gender bukanlah masalah, keteguhan hati yang menjadi perhatian.

"DASAR BEGO..! SEENAKNYA BANGET BICARA SEPERTI ITU, SETELAH KAU MENGALAHKAN AKU?! ITU ABSURD! MENJADI SEPERTIMU ADALAH SUATU PENCAPAIAN BUATKU!" Teriak Zoro menghentikan tangisan anak perempuan itu.

"Zoro.."

"JADI KALAU KAU MEMANG TERBAIK DAN KAU PEREMPUAN, JIKA AKU MENGALAHKANMU BUKAN BERARTI KARENA AKU KUAT, TAPI KARENA KAU PEREMPUAN?! SAMA ARTINYA KALAU AKU YANG SUDAH BELAJAR MATI-MATIAN DI DOJO INI DAN MENGALAHKANMU TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG YANG TOLOL...?! HAH?!" Semprotnya lagi.

Zoro benar. Ini bukan saatnya menyalahkan takdir. Usaha adalah hal yang patut dihormati. Seekor singa, walaupun dia adalah betina, dia adalah Rajanya, yang terkuat dari yang terkuat di padang savana. Seekor macan, meskipun dia betina, dia adalah Rajanya, yang menguasai hutan rimba yang keras sekalipun.

"SUMPAH! AKU TIDAK TAHAN MENDENGAR OCEHANMU ITU! BISA-BISANYA ORANG SEPERTIMU BERPIKIRAN RENDAH SEPERTI ITU!"

"SEKARANG, AKU MAU KAU MEMBUATMU BERJANJI..!"

"...Apa itu..?"

"SALAH SATU DARI KITA HARUS MENCAPAI PUNCAK, AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU BAGAIMANA, YANG PENTING HARUS MENJADI YANG TERBAIK! DAN KITA LIHAT, SIAPA YANG AKAN SAMPAI DISANA LEBIH DULU!"

Dan seketika, tangisannya berubah menjadi tawaan.

"He..hahaha.. bodoh.." Katanya disela-sela dia menyeka bekas air matanya yang mengalir. "Kau itu sudah kalah tapi banyak omong ya?"

"BERISIK! KAU ITU.."

"Baiklah, sebuah janji kalau begitu.." Kata Kuina mempererat jerat tangannya ke tangan Zoro yang kuat.

Zoro terpukau melihatnya kembali bersemangat seperti sebelum mengalahkannya tadi. Ternyata kata-katanya bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Karena terkadang, hanya dengan kata-kata semangat orang bisa terdorong.

Tapi, ini adalah janji.. tidak menepatinya adalah sebuah dosa besar. Ingkar adalah dosa yang mungkin tidak akan diampuni baik di mata orang atau pun Tuhan. Tak ada batasan untuk bagaimana bisa janji itu terselesaikan, tapi ada batasan ketika janji hanya bisa menjadi sebuah buaian.

Ya, seseorang tak bisa menerabas langsung dinding kematian hanya untuk kembali ke kehidupan yang fana.

Dan waktu itu adalah pukul 8.56 pagi pada keesokan harinya, dimana embun belum sepenuhnya menguap dan matahari masih setengah jalan menuju puncaknya. Tapi disitu tak ada satu pun ayam berkokok. Sepertinya dikandangi, dan untuk alasan tertentu, semua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan rundungan kelamnya suasana.

Disitu, Zoro adalah orang yang paling banyak menangis dan yang paling berkata-kata kotor. Dia terus mereferensikan Kuina sebagai 'si Berengsek' karena dia telah membuatnya melakukan hal yang jika dipikirkan terdengar tidak perlu. Sebuah motivasi? Tidak, hidup hanya sedang berbuat kejam kepadanya.

"BRENGSEK!"

"Hentikan, Zoro! Dia sudah terjatuh dari tangga, dan meninggal.. apa yang menurutmu lebih baik dari itu!" Sebut kawannya.

"GAK PEDULI! SEKALI BRENGSEK TETAP BRENGSEK!" Zoro membawa kedua pedangnya berharap Kuina bisa bangkit dari kematiannya dan melihat Zoro dengan semangat yang membara.

"KITA TADI MALAM SUDAH BERJANJI, KAN?!"

"DASAR BRENGSEK, SUDAH SELESAI MENGALAHKANKU, DAN SEKARANG CUMA MAU MAIN KABUR BEGITU SAJA?! APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU, BEGO!"

Koshiro tidak punya daya untuk menahannya. Dia membiarkan segala yang ada dipikiran Zoro untuk ditumpahkannya, mengetahui, ini adalah saat terakhir sebelum hanya bisa melihatnya sebatas dari batu nisan saja.

Tapi Kuina tak akan melihat, bukan karena dia terbujur kaku dan matanya dibalut kain. Dia mungkin tak akan sanggup untuk melihat Zoro, dan menerima bahwa takdir telah dan pada akhirnya menggulingkannya dari panggung pendekar pedang.

Koshiro memegang lengan Zoro.

"Dengarlah Zoro.. manusia adalah mahkluk yang rentan. Kita memang ditakdirkan demikian.." Itu memang kodrat. Evolusi membuat kita seperti ini.

Menangis, Zoro tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dirinya sudah merasa jadi orang yang hampir kehilangan tujuan. Tapi gurunya, _Sensei_ -nya meyakinkannya, bahwa memang sebagai mahkluk yang rentan kita ditakdirkan demikian, dan kita harus sebisa mungkin menghindar dari sifat rentan itu.

Menjadi yang terkuat berarti jauh dari rentan. Itu adalah intinya..

"...Sensei... Kalau menurut Sensei aku layak untuk menerimanya, tolong...aku memohon untuk mengemban pedangnya..."

Koshiro tersenyum melihat niat baik dari Zoro.

"Tentu, Zoro.."

Dan itu adalah hal yang paling dia hargai sebagai harta karunnya selain hidupnya.

Wado Ichimonji, 'Jalan lurus penuh kedamaian' adalah nama literalnya. Ia adalah sebuah pedang dengan pisau Suguha, pedang katana lurus, sesuai namanya. Pegangan pedang sirkuler, yang mantap, membuat siapapun yang memegangnya tak mudah melepasnya karena terpeleset dari genggaman. Warna putih pada sarung pedangnya, mewakili kedamaian, sama seperti putih adalah ketiadaan.

Ini adalah pedang yang akan melihat sejarah dunia yang berubah secara signifikan ketika Zoro memikulnya selama janji itu masih berada di pangkal lidahnya.

Menerima pedang dari Koshiro, dan kemudian bersimpuh di depan mayat Kuina, Zoro akan kembali melakukannya. Karena sekarang dengan Kuina tak ada, dia harus mencari Bos Terakhir lainnya. Hingga ketenarannya akan menggaung.

"...Aku... Aku akan menjadi jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya!" Matanya memerah. Air matanya tak pernah mengalir lebih banyak dari hari itu.

"AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG PENDEKAR PEDANG NOMOR SATU DI DUNIA! SANGAT TERKENAL DAN HEBAT SAMPAI-SAMPAI KEHEBATAN DAN KETENARANKU TERDENGAR HINGGA SURGA!"

Ya, nasi sudah jadi bubur, dan sabut kelapa sudah jadi arang. Tapi kadang, kita harus menyatukan sisa itu, dan membuatnya terpadu padan agar bisa kembali berdiri sebagai sesuatu yang baru. Zoro sudah menemukannya. Kematian Kuina justru akan menjadi titik balik agar dirinya tidak lagi harus menghawatirkannya.

Bisa saja, Kuina sedang mendengar ini dan sudah lega, karena Zoro sudah melakukan apa yang tak bisa dia lakukan. Tapi siapa juga kita? Narator sudah bilang, dinding kematian adalah jalan searah.

Dan Roronoa Zoro telah bangkit..

* * *

' _Tidak – tidak boleh mati disini. Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya!_ ' Tentu saja, untuk Zoro, tak boleh ada yang harus disesali meski itu di masa lalu ataupun di masa depan.

Kebetulan, Luffy yang melihat ini dia sudah menyiapkan serangkaian gerakannya untuk sekejap berpindah ke sana dalam waktu singkat.

" **Electrovibe...** " Luffy mempercepat untuk kedua kalinya, karena pelatuk akan segera ditekan. " **Jump!** "

 _Kerchak..!_

Luffy menerobos dinding ketika Morgan mulai memerintahkan untuk menembak.

"Tembak..!" Seru Morgan.

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

Luffy sambil di udara menyiapkan mantra berikutnya. " **Electromagnet...** " Sekarang dia akan memanipulasi medan magnet di sekitarnya. Tapi apa yagn akan dia lakukan?

Dia kemudian mendarat saat peluru itu menyasar kepada dua orang itu. Zoro dan Coby sudah memasang wajah horor ketika semua peluru itu mengarah ke Luffy.

" **Tansho..!** "

' _Waaa?!_ ' Pikir Coby panik.

"Luffy-san..!"

"K – Kau..!" Kata Zoro tergegap.

"Bocah Topi Jerami.. ada apa dengan dia.. mengambil semua peluru itu.."

Mereka sudah salah sangka. Peluru perlahan melambat, seperti ada yang menahannya dan menggerakannya melawan arah.

"Apa?!"

Tidak satupun dari semua peluru itu yang tidak melambat. Semuanya melambat dengan seragam. Tak ada juga yang memikirkan ini dapat terjadi. Seolah-olah ada dinding yang elastik.

Tidak.. bukan itu. Ini hanyalah sebuah fisika sederhana saja.

 _Nyut..._

 _Krsst.._

Bola bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan dari yang sebelumnya ditembakkan oleh para Marinir angkatan laut, diiringi keritan listrik. Ini aneh sekali, bahkan dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya pada arah yang semula.

"Heh.. yang seperti itu sih... GAK MEMPAN..!"

 _Dor..!_

 _Dor..!_

Semua peluru mengenai kembali penembak awalnya. Bahkan Morgan pun merinding kaget melihat anak pemakan Buah Setan ini.

"Ahahahahahah..!" Luffy tertawa diatas semuanya. Dia benar-benar hebat dalam mempergunakan kekuatan listriknya.

Dia kini ada di level dimana dia bisa memanipulasi gelombang magnet. Magnet dan listrik adalah hal yang sama, dan bisa saling memanifestasi satu sama lain. Listrik dapat menciptakan magnet, dan magnet dapat menciptakan listrik. Ini yang ternyata menjadi konsep dasar untuk Luffy memanipulasi magnet. Sekarang kita akan kembali melihat apa yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukan oleh pemakan buah Goro-Goro itu.

"Woi! Manusia macam apa kau ini?!" Teriak Zoro yang reaktif terhadap kejadian itu.

"Aku adalah Manusia Petir, dan aku adalah orang akan menjadi seorang Raja Bajak Laut."

Manusia Petir atau Listrik? Oh tidak penting, keduanya sama saja. Hanya saja Manusia Petir terdengar lebih glamor dan elegan. Ditambah itu lebih keren, sedikit. Sedikti lebih keren, sih..

Zoro terkesan dengan sikapnya yang tidak pedulian dan kuat. Sungguh orang yang sangat layak untuk menjadi seorang raja. Terkualifikasi.

"Nah iya, aku baru ingat.. yang mana dari katana ini yang kau bilang jadi harta karun itu?" Bilang Luffy sambil menyodorkan ketiga katana itu. "Aku tidak bisa memilih mana yang benar, jadi aku bawa semuanya, daripada salah.."

"Ketiganya adalah milikku.. aku menggunakan tiga katana.." Dua katana adalah katana orisinil milik Zoro, dan yang putih, Wado Ichimonji adalah komplementernya.

"Tapi, gak semudah itu, Zoro.." Kata Luffy. "Kalau aku memberikan pedang ini padamu, dan membuatmu mengamuk disini, hanya akan menjadimu sebagai seorang pelanggar peraturan seperti aku!"

Luffy kemudian menjeda sedikit. "...Atau mungkin kau akan teguh dan dengan pendirianmu dan mati disini?"

Zoro menyeringai, menyeringis seperti seorang setan. Ya, dia adalah tangan kanan dari setan itu sendiri.

"Pertanyaannya, apa kau keturunan iblis..? Ah, itu sudah tidak penting, daripada aku mati sia-sia disini, kenapa aku tak menyetujuinya.. dan menjadi seorang bajak laut?" Zoro tersenyum merecok, punya agenda tersendiri, menjadi seorang yang terhebat juga.

"...Hore!" Sambut Luffy. "Aku punya kawan berlayar juga akhirnya!"

"Bergembira boleh, tapi cepat lepas ikatan ini, aku sudah tidak tahan!" Teriaknya geram.

Para Marinir masih mencari deduksi yang tepat untuk menjelaskan bagaimana Luffy bisa menolak dan melempar kembali peluru-peluru yang sudah mereka lepaskan. Inilah yang membuat mereka turun moral, seolah ada kekuatan lain yang melindungi anak itu.

"Bagaimana bisa..?!"

"Ini tak masuk akal!"

Morgan tahu ini adalah sebuah perbuatan dari efek Buah Terkutuk itu. Dia adalah orang yang tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Bajingan kecil itu, bukanlah orang biasa, dia pasti sudah memakan salah satu dari Buah Setan!" Sebutnya semakin menggemparkan anak buahnya.

"Dia memakan harta karun rahasia lautan?!"

"Be – Berarti, kekuatannya spesialnya tak lebih dari efek Buah Setan!"

Kemudian satu dari Marinir berteriak.

"Letnan! Orang itu akan melepaskan ikatan Roronoa Zoro!"

"Jangan biarkan dia melakukannya!"

Lalu Letnan menitah anak buahnya untuk memakai pedang, karena Luffy adalah seorang pemakan Buah Setan. Tapi ada satu yang tidak mereka tahu, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Luffy adalah seorang Logia, bukanlah seorang Paramecia.

"Kalau senapan tidak berguna, kita harus pakai pedang!"

"Serang!"

* * *

"Buset.. ini susah sekali yang untuk dilepaskan, aku pikir mudah.." Celetuk Luffy.

"OI, CEPAT!'" Teriak Zoro.

Coby yang bangun dari pingsan mencoba mengingat _post-traumal-amnesia_ -nya. "Aku pingsan, tapi kena – ...?"

"WAAAAAAA?! LUFFY-SAN, ZORO-SAN, AWAS!" Teriaknya memperingatkan bahwa Marinir sudah siap dengan pedangnya untuk menerabas kulit Zoro dan Luffy.

"WOI CEPAT BEGO!"

"Maa.. jangan berisik, Zoro. Berhenti mengulur waktu.." Balasnya santai.

"SIAPA YANG MENGULUR WAKTU?!""

"Tuh kan, lihat, satu ikatan sudah terlepas.."

"KELAMAAN! SUDAH, CEPAT AMBILKAN AKU KATANA MILIKKU!" Teriaknya lagi memerintah.

Morgan, dibalik kerumunan untuk membunuh dua 'penentang' berteriak dengan keras dan lantang. "Semua penentang rezimku, harus hancur!"

"...Wah..!"

 _Zing..._

Sebuah aura yang meredam semangat pun muncul. Orang biasa tidak akan jalan mendekati sumber aura itu. Aura itu benar-benar menakutkan.

 _Clang..!_

Semua pedang yang ditujukan ke Zoro gagal untuk menemui sasarannya sesaar Zoro membuat semacam pembatas dari ketiga pedangnya. Tidak main-main, Wado Ichimonji dia gigit dan dua pedang lainnya menahan semua serangan yang menebas ke bawah.

Ini adalah aliran tiga pedang

"Apa-apaan..?!" Morgan kaget melihat semua anak buahnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Luffy dan Coby berkaca-kaca melihat gaya Zoro dengan tidak pedangnya.

"Keren banget!" Jelas Luffy.

"Semuanya, kalian semua sebaiknya jangan ada yang bergerak. Bergerak, maka kalian akan berakhir di mata pedang ini!"

Suara Zoro begitu berat dan menyeramkan, seperti suara seorang narator di film Horor. Para Marinir rasanya sudah merinding. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dingin mengelus bulu kuduk mereka hingga berdiri tegang.

" _Waa..."_

" _Serem banget..."_

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menjadis seorang bajak laut.." Sebut Zoro kepada Luffy. "Apapun yang terjadi setelah insiden ini dengan Marinir, aku akan menjadi seorang pelanggar juga."

"Tapi.. aku tidak peduli selama aku masih bisa mencapai tujuanku.."

"Dengarkan.. Aku.. Aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi Pendekar Pedang Nomor Satu di Dunia! Aku sudah tidak peduli namaku bersih atau tidak, bereputasi sebagai orang jahat atau orang baik. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi buatku, selama namaku akan menjadi terkenal di Tujuh Lautan!"

"Kalau di pertengahan jalan, kau melakukan sesuatu yang sengaja atau tak disengaja untuk menghalangi tujuanku, aku akan benar-benar mebedah perutmu paksa untuk memohon maaf padaku!"

Luffy tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagus! Untuk menjadi Pendekar Pedang Nomor Satu hah? Tujuan yang mendebarkan! Karena kau akan menjadi seorang kru Raja Bajak Laut, kau tidak bisa memiliki mimpi yang setengah-setengah, kan? Tapi kebalikannya, kalau kau hanya banyak bicara, dan gagal, aku akan malu sekali.."

Dia benar-benar mempercayainya secara mutlak.

"Heh, kata-kata yang bagus.." Seru Zoro.

Morgan kembali memperintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang, setelah melihat banyak _delay_ dalam beberapa saat setelah merasakan aura monster.

"Sedang apa kalian berdiri diam begitu?! Cepat habisi mereka..!"

Luffy kemudian mempertemukan kedua jari telunjuknya. Keduanya layaknya seperti sebuah resistor elektrostatis, mulai membentuk sebuah listrik. Kemudian dia merebahkan jarinya berlawanan arah, membuat listrik itu memanjang seperti sebuah lembing yang panjang, namun penuh dengan listrik.

"Zoro, merunduk!"

" **Goro-Goro no Electrostatic...** "

Luffy membentuk sebuah lembing listrik yang bergemuruh. Panjangnya sekitar lima meter dari ujung ke ujung. Kemudian Luffy memegang ujungnya dengan ancang-ancang untuk bersiap memberikan pukulan dari listrik itu.

" **Rumbling Spear!** "

 _Krassst..!_

 _Gror..!_

Dia menyapu semua Marinir menggunakan lembing itu. Tiap sapuannya terdisipasi seiiring listrik itu menyengat setiap Marinir yang menghalangi jalan Luffy. Dan suara petir melengkapi efek dari kekuatan Buah Goro-Goro.

Zoro yang menunduk dan memberi jarak tidak terkena efeknya.

Semuanya terpental dan hitam legam. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi pada peleton pertama yang mencoba menyerang Luffy dan Zoro.

"Wahh! Keren sekali!" Teriak Coby.

Morgan masih terjebak kekagetannnya melihat Luffy.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa sih?" Tanya Zoro.

Luffy memainkan listrik yang meloncat sana-sini diatas jarinya. "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi sama kau. Aku ini Manusia Petir, orang yang bisa memanipulasi segala bentuk listrik! Shishishishi..!"

"Manusia Petir?!"

"Letnan! Kita tak bisa membunuhnya!"

"Mereka – Mereka berdua terlalu kuat!"

"Sa – satu dan lain hal, kita tak bisa membunuhnya."

Sahut para Marinir berkeluh kesah pada Letnannya. Luffy yang mengenakan topi jerami terus memanaskan tubuhnya. Meskipun dia seorang Logia, tubuhnya harus terus dalam keadaan fit. Dan Zoro siap dengan segala serangan yang mengarah padanya.

Morgan yang merasa anak buahnya tak becus, maju.

"Sekarang, ini adalah perintah."

"Semua yang bilang kata-kata pengecut seperti tadi, ambil senjata kalian dan bunuhlah diri kalian sendiri..!"

"Aku tidak perlu tentara yang pengecut!"

"DAN INI ADALAH PERINTAH!"

Morgan memang orang tak berotak. Orang seperti ini seharusnya dilatih, bukan dibunuh. Nyawa bukan seenaknya dimainkan seperti pion catur.

Tapi apa daya, ini adalah perintah. Semua Marinir mengambil senapan kecilnya masing-masing, namun masih berkeringat dingin karena takut mati. Tak ada orang yang ingin mati di tangan dirinya sendiri!

 _Klang!_

Semua pistol dikokang, dan kedua bajak laut itu menengok dari jauh melihat eksekusi yang layaknya _seppuku_. Dan ini mendongkrak amarah yang semakin dalam di kepala panas sang Kapten dan kru pertamanya.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

Luffy kemudian langsung berlari mengejar Morgan atas apa yang akan dia lakukan. Melakukan eksekusi bodoh lainnya.

Pada kecepatan penuh, Luffy langsung melancarkan pukulan pada Morgan. "Aku adalah musuh terbesar Marinir Angkatan Laut!"

Pukulannya itu disambut dengan pertahanan dari Morgan yang menahannya dengan kapaknya. "Kalau kau merasa punya nyali, silahkan eksekusi diriku!" Sontak, semua Marinir berhenti menodongkan kepalanya senjata.

Zoro diam saja dan melihat kaptennya bergerak melawan tirani. Sedang Coby menyemangatinya dari kejauhan. "Kalahkan Marinir itu, Luffy-san!"

Mengetahui gagal untuk pukulan pertamanya, dia menjauh sedikit, karena sedikit yang dia tahu tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Heh, dasar bodoh. Orang sepertimu, tidak punya strata dan status, tidak punya hak untuk mempertanyakan kekuasaan padaku!" Sebutnya.

Dengan tangan kanan kapak miliknya, dia ingin menebas Luffy. "AKU ADALAH LETNAN TANGAN KAPAK, MORGAN!"

Luffy menanggai lain, yaitu sebagai salam perkenalan. "Namaku adalah Luffy, senang bertemu denganmu!"

Luffy sebelum sempat terkena oleh tebasan kuat dari Morgan, dia langsung melompat sambil menahan topinya agar tidak terbang. "PERGILAH KE NERAKA!"

Mereka yang tidak telibat dengan pertempuran terperangah ketika tebasan Morgan bisa membelah pagar menjadi dua setelah gelombang kejut tebasannya itu mengenainya. Benar-benar kekuatan yang patut diperhitungkan sebagai seorang Letnan.

"Pagarnya terbelah dua?!" Teriak Coby.

Luffy yang terlempar masih di udara kemudian melancarkan serangan tendangan yang menyikut layaknya sebuah _uppercut_. Tapi Luffy tahu, Morgan mengenakan pelindung dagu dan mengekspektasi bahwa dia akan bangkit lagi!

"Let – Letnan.. dia..." Sebut Marinir terperanjat.

"Dasar bangsat!" Morgan mulai bangkit dari kejatuhannya.

 _Syut!_

Luffy berlari cepat untuk memberikan pukulan yang ultimat sesaat Morgan mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membantingnya dan membelah Luffy jadi dua. "Cepatlah menghilang dari dunia ini!"

 _Duargh!_

Pukulannya sangat fantastis dan cepat. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa tubuh secepat itu bisa melakukan gerak selincah itu.

Akan tetapi, Luffy tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Dia lebih reflektif, karena dia mempersepsikannya jauh lebih cepat. Jadi dia menghindar dengan memutar badannya melawan gravitasi dan menggunakan waktu yang terulur oleh Morgan untuk memberinya sekali lagi pelajaran.

"Aku tidak akan mati begitu saja!"

 _Duak!_

Luffy mengincar pipinya dan mengenainya dengan sempurna. Membuat Morgan tumbang seketika.

"Lu – Luffy-san! Kuat sekali!"

"Be – Benar juga, Letnan hanya bisa ditendang memutar seperti itu.."

Menduduki Letnan Marinir itu, Luffy menggenggam tangan dirinya dengan erat dan memberikannya pelajaran tentang mimpi.

"Benar-benar Marinir yang hebat.. Hebat dalam menghancurkan mimpi seseorang!"

Sebelum sempat Luffy memukulnya, seseorang memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. "Hentikan!" Namun tangan Luffy tidak bisa dihentikan.

 _Duak..!_

"Bego! Aku bilang berhenti!" Ternyata dia adalah Helmeppo dan dia menggunakan Coby sebagai sandera agar Luffy bisa berhenti.

Luffy dan Zoro mengamati Coby yang berdiri tegang ketika di todongkan pistol standar Marinir. "Kalau kalian ingin orang ini selamat, jangan bergerak! Kalau bergerak, dia akan mati!"

"He – Helmeppo-sama!"

Luffy dan Zoro diam saja, tapi itu terserah Coby untuk meminta diselamatkan atau merelakan.

"Luffy-san..! Aku..! Aku, tak ingin menghalangi jalanmu!"

"Aku tidak takut mati!"

Dia memang tidak takut mati nampaknya. Luffy telah memberikan Coby perubahan besar dalam dirinya. Tak disangka, pembentukkan karakter baru Coby semakin keras bahkan hanya dalam satu hari saja!

Luffy tertawa senang mendengarkannya. "Tenang saja Coby, aku sudah tahu soal hal itu!" Oleh karena itu, Coby sangat layak akan penyelamatan.

"Dasar anak bodoh, Coby tak takut mati..!" Sebut Luffy sambil memutar tangannya.

"Woi bangsat! Jangan gerak! Aku kan sudah bilang!" Teriak Helmeppo merespon gestur Luffy.

Coby menyentak kepada Helmeppo. "Cepat tembak, dasar mulut besar!" Tapi Coby tahu ini hanya sebuah distraksi, Helmeppo tak punya hati untuk membunuh, tidak seperti ayahnya.

"LUFFY-SAN! DIBELAKANGMU!"

 _Krasst..!_

 _Krasst..!_

" **Goro-Goro no...** " Sebut Luffy mengumpulkan semua listrik ditangannya.

"AYAH CEPAT!"

"AKU ADALAH LETNAN MORGAN..!" Ternyata Morgan Masih punya nyawa untuk bangkit, namun hal ini diantisipasi oleh Zoro yang menggigit Wado Ichimonji dan melesat ke arah Morgan.

" _Fuuuuuuaaaa!"_

" **Raiken...!** " Tinju Luffy seolah bermanifestasi menjadi sebuah pukulan listrik tanpa Luffy harus bergerak memukul Helmeppo secara langsung. Dan suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar ke seluruh gugus Kepulauan Yotsuba. Petir itu membakar Helmeppo menjadi gosong.

Terpentalnya Helmeppo diikuti oleh tumbangnya Letnan Morgan, mengakhiri sebuah tirani yang telah berjalan bertahun-tahun di Kota Shells, Kepulauan Yotsuba.

Tapi satu yang Luffy tahu, dia akhirnya mendapat satu orang dapat dia percayai secara implisit, dari luar atau dari dalam. Masa depan akan ditentukan oleh kedua orang ini sesambil mencari anggota kru lainnya. Bukan hanya Wakil Kapten yang dia butuhkan.

Ini adalah awal.

"Bagus, Zoro...!"

Zoro menyeringai. "Serahkan saja padaku, Kapten..."

* * *

 **Hello, mungkin ada yang kebingungan soal pangkat ya? Jadi author membuat semua pangkat dinamain sesuai dari pangkat TNI AL. Author buat dari yang paling rendah: Kelasi 2, Kelasi 1, Kelasi Kepala, Kopral 2, Kopral 1, Kopral Kepala, Sersan 2, Sersan 1, Sersan Kepala, Sersan Mayor, Pembantu Letnan 2, Pembantu Letnan 1, Letnan 2, Letnan 1 (setara Letnan), Kapten, Mayor, Letnan Kolonel, Kolonel, Laksamana Pertama (setara dengan Komodor), Laksamana Muda (setara dengan Rear Admiral), Laksamana Madya (setara dengan Vice-Admiral), Laksamana (setara dengan Admiral), Laksamana Besar (setara dengan Fleet Admiral), dan tertinggi itu Panglima Tertinggi (setara Commander-in-chief).**

 **Juga, author ganti istilah prajurit Angkatan Laut dengan Marinir. Karena author anggap semua prajurit Angkatan Laut itu Marinir, dan kalau kapal, baru dianggap Angkatan Laut. Istilah World Govt, diganti dengan Pemerintahan Dunia, dll. Beberapa istilah suffix dalam bahasa Jepang gak akan diganti, seperti chan, san, sama, dono, dll.**

 **Jurus Luffy sejauh ini:**

 **Goro-Goro no Pistol: Luffy bergerak di kecepatan tinggi dan memukul lawannya, sehingga rasanya dipukul pada kecepan gerak peluru pistol.**

 **Goro-Goro no Raiken: Luffy mengumpulkan semua listrik di tangannya dan dia tembak dengan bentuk pukulan. Mengeluarkan suara petir setelah menyentuh target.**

 **Electromagnet: Tansho: Luffy memanipulasi gelombang elektromagnetis, sehingga bisa menolak benda logam.**

 **Electrovibe: Jump: Luffy mengeluarkan gelombang harmonis ke kakinya dari tangan dan semakin cepat tiap sepersekian detik, setelah itu dia kirim sekali lagi gelombang kejut, tapi besar, jadi momentum yang besar, membuatnya bisa melompat jauh.**

 **Electrostatic: Rumbling Spear: Luffy mengeluarkan listrik dari dua jari telunjuknya dan membuat sebuah garis panjang dari listrik yang mengeras dan menjadi lembing/tombak. Ketika dilepaskan jadi bisa mengeluarkan suara petir.**

 **Cukup disini untuk sekarang. Keep reading dan review folks, ciao!**


	4. Bab 4: Pencuri dan Dealer

Peringatan: AU, Semi-Canon, sedikit OOC, Luffy yang berbeda, banyak kata-kata kotor, dan no pairing!

Disclaimer: One Piece hanya milik Eichiro Oda Seorang.

* * *

Kemenangan ada di atas awan. Kawanan dua kawanan Topi Jerami telah membawa kekalahan yang telak untuk sang Lengan Kapak, Letnan Morgan.

Marinir, mereka tak ada yang bergerak ketika pemimpin mereka tergeletak begitu saja. Prosedur standar tak akan membiarkan ketua suatu unit tumbang dan tidak ada yang membantu. Setidaknya medis akan menghampirinya. Tapi sepertinya para Marinir ini nampak terlihat malah saling curi pandang dengan sesamanya, memberikan sinyal untuk siapapun yang punya keinginan silahkan untuk membantu Letnan mereka.

"Gak ada yang bergerak nih? Kalau kalian masih mau menangkap kami, silahkan saja. Aku tidak segan untuk melayaninya..!" Terang Zoro.

Tak ada yang bergerak, masih terdiam ternganga melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ini serius?!"

"Entahlah.. mungkin dia cuma pingsan!?"

"Akhirnya..!"

Semua Marinir kemudian berteriak..

"KITA BEBAS...!"

Tertawa diatas penderitaan adalah hal yang lumrah, karena mereka merasakan sendiri berada dibawah penderitaan itu seperti apa. Mereka punya hak untuk menari, meracau, menyumpahi, meludahi, mencemooh apa yang tersisa dari Morgan. Ini adalah pembayaran kembali atas semua penyimpangan yang sudah bergerak terlalu jauh dalam tubuh Angkatan Laut ini.

Marinir-Marinir ini bersuka cita. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang menangis bangga. Dan ada juga yang menari bahkan.

"Loh kok mereka pada senang Letnannya dikalahkan?!" Tanya Luffy kebingungan.

"Mereka, mereka semua membenci Morgan!" Simpul Coby.

Zoro mulai berjalan timpang. Efek tidak makan selama sembilan harinya mulai nampak. Mungkin dinding lambungnya sudah mulai tergerus.

 _Bruk!_

Dia akhirnya tumbang juga..

"Zoro?!"

"Zoro-san!"

* * *

Satu hal yang mengenakkan dari menyelamatkan suatu kota adalah ketika kita dilayani layaknya seorang juru selamat. Semuanya akan menjadi serba gratis dan serba dimanjakan dengan kualitas yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Setidaknya Luffy dan Zoro bisa menikmati semuanya ini untuk beberapa saat di Kota Shells.

Di rumah Rika, kedua orang ini dijamukan makan sepuasnya oleh ibunya Rika. Coby pun turut diundang karena dia adalah orang yang ikut membebaskan Zoro dan menghantam Letnan Morgan.

Letnan Morgan tidak lebih hanya sebagai lintah darat luar biasa besar, namun dengan tangan dan kaki yang bisa menyakiti. Dia menyerap pendapatan warga, meminta upeti, menaikkan pajak dengan tinggi, memberlakukan pajak pelabuhan yang melewati batas, dan lebih dari itu, dia meminta dihormati sebagai seorang yang hebat. Dimana hebatnya jika ia menggunakan ketakutan dan tekanan untuk memerintah kota kecil itu agar maju?

"Ah! Kenyang!" Tawa Zoro mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh. "Hampir lupa yang namanya makanan, padahal baru sembilan hari tak makan!"

"Makanya, mana mungkin kau tahan untuk sebulan!" Ucap Luffy disela-sela menelan makanannya.

"Jangan bicara kalau lagi nelan! Dan bisa-bisanya kau makan lebih banyak dariku!" Ya, itu logis. Padahal Luffy baru mengisi perutnya tak lama sebelum berurusan dengan Morgan.

"Ah.. Maaf, sepertinya aku makan lebih banyak dari yang aku kira!" Ibunya Rika sudah menginstruksikan untuk makan banyak, Coby seharusnya tidak meminta maaf.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kalian sudah membebaskan kota kami, makanlah lagi!" Balasnya sambil membawa setumpukkan piring yang tak terhitung. Yang pasti itu adaah bekas dari Luffy.

"Wah, kakak kuat ya!" Kata Rika pada Luffy.

"Nanti aku pasti tambah lebih kuat lagi loh!" Balas Luffy.

"..."

"Oh iya, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

Ini seharusnya berjalan sederhana saja jika Luffy yang memikirkannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Grand Line!"

Lagi, ketika saat seperti ini, Coby-lah yang selalu memberitahu Luffy, menasihatinya bahwa sesuatu tidak berjalan mudah dan sederhana. Ini lumrah saja. Ketika kita ingin berlari, harus berjalan, dan ketika ingin berjalan, harus berdiri, sebelum berdiri harus merangkak, sebelum merangkak, harus tengkurap! Tidak ada yang semudah itu.

"Lagi-lagi, kau menyatakan hal yang aneh, Luffy-san!" Semprotnya. "Bagaimana bisa hanya ada dari kalian berdua untuk berangkat ke Grand Line?! Tidakkah kau tahu disana adalah tempat berkumpulnya bajak laut-bajak laut hebat?!"

"Oh, tidak salah dong, kan kami mau mencari One Piece." Potong Zoro.

"Zoro-san, bahkan kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak berguna!" Balas Coby.

"Apa nih? Kok malah kau yang takut? Kau kan tidak ikut dengan kami!" Lanjut Zoro.

Menggebrak meja, Coby tidak terima dengan Zoro. "Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh khawatir dengan keselamatan kalian?!"

"Eh?" Kejut Zoro.

"Maa... Coby, santai saja, kami akan baik-baik saja kok!" Sebut Luffy. "Dan boleh dong kalau memang menghawatirkan kami, kita kan teman!" Ucapnya menenangkan Coby.

"Haaa..." Helanya lega.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu dan kita akan berpisah, tapi kau sudah menganggapku teman. Seumur hidupku, aku belum banyak teman dan tidak pernah yang ada membelaku, seperti kau Luffy-san.. tapi kau mengajariku sesuatu yang lebih, Luffy-san. Kau mengajariku untuk mengejar mimpi! Itu yang aku kagumi!"

"Itu mengapa aku ingin pergi ke Grand Line dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!" Sela Luffy.

"Tidak! Kalau yang itu aku yakin kau sedang menggerutu saja!" Balas Coby.

"Tapi yang lebih penting.." Zoro memberikan sebuah peringatan ke Coby. "Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri untuk saat ini."

"Ha? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Meskipun kau pernah menjadi seorang awak kabin bajak laut, tapi bajak laut tetaplah bajak laut meskipun itu bajak laut kecil seperti tempatmu dulu. Jangan meremehkan kemampuan mengumpulkan informasi Marinir Angkatan Laut! Kalau mereka tahu kau pernah bergabung ke kelompok bajak laut, kau bisa tidak diterima disana!"

Tepat sesaat Zoro memberitahunya info yang berguna, Marinir sudah berbaris di depan rumah penjamuan ketiga pahlawan pembebas Kota Shells. Untuk alasan yang jelas, tentu untuk menangkap bajak laut, tapi untuk memberi penghargaan, agak kurang etis kalau ternyata pembebasnya adalah seorang bajak laut.

"Permisi..." Salamnya sambil membuka pintu dengan suara dalam yang keras namun ramah.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Letnan Dua Ripper dari Resimen 153 Marinir Angkatan Laut." Mereka benar-benar sopan dan berada dalam kode etisnya. Mereka semua berada pada posisi istirahat ditempat.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan, apa kalian benar-benar seorang bajak laut?" Tanya Wakil Letnan itu.

"Seperti itulah! Aku baru saja menemukan kru pertamaku, jadi kami memang bajak laut!" Jelas Luffy lantang.

"Begitu?" Ripper menjeda sebentar. "Meskipun kenyataannya kalian telah membebaskan kota ini dan markas, kami sangatlah bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi sayangnya sebagai Marinir, kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian yang bajak laut berkeliaran disini.."

"Kalian diberi tenggat waktu untuk pergi dari sini – "

"Tidak perlu, kami sudah mengerti itu.." Luffy dan Zoro keduanya berdiri meninggalkan meja makan meskipun masih ada makanan yang belum habis.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya.." Ucap Zoro ke Ririka.

"..."

"Tolong secepatnya, dan karena kami akan melaporkan semua insiden dan kejadian hari ini ke pusat, kalian tidak bisa disini terus." Jelasnya lagi sesaat para penduduk bergemuruh, tidak terima melihat penyelamat mereka diperlakukan layaknya kriminal.

"Kakak mau pergi?" Tanya Rika yang tidak dibalas sepatah kata pun.

Luffy tidak mengeluarkan sedikit kata ketika Coby melihatnya berpapasan dan berjalan berlawanan arah. Tak ada alasan untuk memberinya selamat tinggal karena harus masuk ke Angkatan Laut. Mereka pasti akan bersua namun berbeda partai.

" _Luffy-san..."_ Pikir Coby. Dia mengira kalau Luffy telah menganggapnya menjadi musuh setelah tadi bilang teman.

"Tunggu dulu..!" Tahan Ripper. "Apa orang ini salah satu dari kalian?" Tanyanya menunjuk ke Coby.

"Eh?"

Tak mengindahkan, Luffy terus berjalan menuju teras.

"Aku.. aku bukan bagian dari mereka!" Semprot Coby dengan wajah memerah, menahan rasa sedihnya.

Dia mengingat betapa singkatnya pertemanan mereka. Betapa tak bergunanya dia ini untuk berdiri mengakui kalau dia adalah bagian dari mereka, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Apa ini benar?"

Meladeninya, Luffy membalas. "Aku tahu apa yang orang ini lakukan dulu.."

"Luffy-san?"

"Aku lupa dimana, tapi dia dulu bersama bajak laut yang geeeeeendut sekali! Aku yakin namanya Alvida!"

"O–oey.. he–hentikan, Luffy-san.."

"Dia menjadi awak kabin untuk di kapal bajak laut! Dan dia habiskan dua tahun lebih di kapal itu. Aku sendiri sampai tak habis pikir bisa tahan sama orang gendut dan jelek seperti Alvida!"

"HENTIKAN!"

 _Duak!_

Pukulan tepat ke pipi dari Coby membuat Luffy tersenyum sumringah. Setidaknya aktingnya membuat Coby terbawa suasana. Sebagian dari diri Coby tak tahu kenapa dia bisa melakukannya, tapi yang penting sekarang dia punya keberanian.

"Heh.. bodoh!" Sebut Luffy. "Kau butuh pelajaran!"

 _Duak!_

 _Bhak!_

Tentu, sebagai orang yang punya harga diri, Luffy harus membalasnya. Sekaligus itu juga melancarkan niatnya. Jalan menjadi Marinir akan sangat sulit bukan?

"Hentikan!" Perintah Ripper.

 _Duak!_

 _Bhak!_

"Hentikan! Tidak ada yang menginginkan perkelahian lagi di kota ini!" Jelas Letnan Dua itu.

Zoro langsung menarik kerah rompi Luffy. Coby sudah tersungkur lemas tak berdaya, masih banyak yang harus dia pelajari dan harus lebih kuat lagi. Menjadi Marinir berarti akan memberikan kenyamanan ke penduduk, bukan memberikan tontonan perkelahian seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau bukan temannya! Sekarang, cepat tinggalkan kota ini!"

Luffy meninggalkan rumah persinggahannya. Mengikuti Zoro Luffy berjalan santai menuju pelabuhan. Marinir memandang mereka tinggi meski dalam visi yang bertentangan, mereka adalah tak lebih dari sampah.

"Ayolah, tidak mau menangkapku? Hehe.." Ejek Zoro ke Marinir yang berjaga diluar.

Coby tak bisa berpikir lain selain meminta maaf dan terima kasih kepada orang-orang itu sekali lagi.

" _Lagi-lagi, dia melakukan itu untukku, semua akting itu..bahkan disaat-saat terakhir, aku masih perlu perhatian mereka.. sial, aku sangat tidak berguna, aku.. aku sangat dungu!"_ Pikir Coby seraya berdiri. _"Kalau aku tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini, aku hanya menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka!"_

"Tolong izinkan saya masuk ke Marinir.." Kata Coby membungkuk ke Letnan Dua. "Bahkan jika hanya pekerjaan rumahan, saya akan tetap melakukannya!"

Kemudian seorang Marinir lain masuk. "Pak, kami menentangnya."

"Kita tidak bisa menerima orang masuk ke Marinir kalau masa lampaunya saja belum jelas. Ada banyak kasus bajak laut yang masuk Marinir hanya untuk menjadi mata-mata! Kita harus mengecek latar belakangnya dengan detil sebelum menentukan.."

"Ha? Jangan asal bicara!" Kata Coby.

"AKU ADALAH LELAKI YANG PUNYA MIMPI UNTUK MENJADI ANGGOTA MARINIR ANGKATAN LAUT!" Katanya lantang.

Semangat juangnya membuat para Marinir lainnya bergetar. Mungkin ini adalah contoh dari Keadilan Sejati. Ataukah dia adalah Keadilan Moral? Coby tak peduli sekarang siapa yang menghalangi, yang penting mimpinya harus tercapai dulu.

"Jangan berpikir kami tidak tahu latar belakangmu dulu sebagai perompak. Kau merendahkan kekuatan kami!"

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan membiarkanmu masuk ke Marinir Angkatan Laut."

Berkaca-kaca, Coby menjawab. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Pak!"

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu, latihanmu akan berat. Semoga kau tidak mengecewakan.." Dengan begitu Letnan Dua Ripper beranjak dari hadapan Coby.

"Tentu, Pak!"

* * *

Di depan mereka laut terlihat luas, menantang ke cakrawala. Camar masih berada di jam makan siangnya, masih berkicau menunggu kawanan makarel yang sewaktu-waktu berkumpul di laguna terdekat.

"Boleh juga aktingmu itu! Kalau begini, walau dia dulu bajak laut, pasti gampang diterima!"

"Ya! Aku pikir Coby akan lebih kuat dan lebih tidak menyusahkan nanti!"

"Nah, ayo kita pergi. Gak ada yang tahu apa yang bakal kejadian! Kita gak bisa ninggalin apapun, kan? Kita bajak laut..!"

"Mah, Zoro.. itu maksudku!" Kata Luffy sambil melepas simpul tali yang mengikat perahu kecilnya.

Tepat sebelum mereka melepaskan sandaran kapal, Coby berlari tersengal mengejar kedua orang yang sangat dihormatinya. Ada sesuatu yang rasanya ganjal kalau tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan formal.

"Luffy-san!"

Perahu Luffy dan Zoro mulai terhempas angin, Coby datang disaat yang tepat.

"Terima kasih! Aku tidak akan melupakan jasa kalian seumur hidupku!" Katanya sambil memberi hormat ala militer.

Zoro pun mendengus heran. "Heh, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Marinir memberi hormat kepada bajak laut.."

"Shishishishi.." Tawanya merespon Zoro. "Jangan khawatir! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, Coby!"

Luffy melambaikan tangannya diikuti hempasan gelombang yang semakin menarik mereka ke tengah laut, menjauhkan mereka dari gugus Yotsuba. Coby sebisa mungkin memberikan hormatnya hingga Luffy dan Zoro menghilang di horizon.

Tak lama berselang, ternyata sekelompok Marinir yang dipimpin oleh Letnan Dua Ripper sendiri berdiri rapi di depan dermaga. Mereka membuat barisan 5 kali 10. Ini adalah penghargaan untuk sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Semuanya, hormat... gerak!"

Sontak ini mengagetkan Coby dan beberapa penduduk yang melihat kepergian penyelamat mereka. Pemandangan yang aneh ketika melihat penampakan seperti ini. Layaknya seperti persekutuan antara Musang dan Ular Berbisa!

"DAAAAAH!" Teriak Luffy sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau memiliki teman yang hebat!" Puji Ripper masih memberi hormat.

Coby berkaca-kaca melihat perpisahan yang telah digariskan ini. "Iya Pak!"

"Dan ingat! Kita telah memberi hormat kepada bajak laut! Kita sudah menyalahi kode etik Marinir! Jadi, sebagai hukumannya, tidak ada makanan penutup selama seminggu!" Teriak Ripper ke bawahannya.

"I–Iya pak!" Balas para Kelasi serempak.

* * *

"Nah! Ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Ayo pergi ke Grand Line!" Jerit Luffy.

Namun Zoro tak yakin. "Tunggu dulu.. apa kau tahu cara navigasi?"

"Memangnya penting?" Tanya Kapten polos.

"Kau bego ya?!" Desing Zoro. "Haduh, aneh juga melihat orang yang ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, tapi gak punya pengetahuan tentang navigasi!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya berkelana, memang sebegitu pentingnya? Kau juga begitu, kan? Berkelana sana sini dan mencari buronan dan dibayar.."

"Aku kan gak bilang kalau aku hidup sepenuhnya dari memburu buronan.. aku hanya mencari seseorang, makanya aku pergi berlayar, tapi sekarang aku gak bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mulai jadi pemburu buronan, sekedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.."

"Intinya.. kau tersesat?"

"Berisik! Kau yang tersesat tahu!" Jerit Zoro mengeluarkan taring-taringnya. "Benar-benar deh. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang sepertimu gak bisa menavigasi kapal. Bagusnya kita mencari kru yang bisa navigasi sebelum kita pergi ke Grand Line!"

"Jangan lupa juga kru untuk memasak, dan kru untuk hiburan!" Selanya memotong Zoro.

"Woi! Jangan ngaco!" Pekik Zoro.

Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, perut mereka berbunyi bising..

 _Krrrr..._

"Laparnya..." Ucap dua orang itu berbarengan.

 _Cawk!_

"Oh ada burung tuh.."

"Kayaknya enak ya..!"

Burung itu tidak tahu akan menjadi sasaran kerakusan Luffy.

"Makan burung itu aja yuk!" Ajak Luffy.

Yang jdi permasalahan adalah. "Hey, bagaimana kau mau memakan burung itu?!" Semprot Zoro yang melengkapi pertanyaan Narator.

"Hei, jangan lupa.. aku ini Manusia Petir, aku bisa memanipulasi listrik. Sekarang lihat saja ini.."

Luffy berjongkok seperti saat dia melompat tinggi ke gedung Marinir saat di kota Shells. Tangannya juga memberikan gelombang yang sangat cepat ke ujung kakinya, memberikan getaran cepat. Dan sekali lagi dia memberi hempasan besar.

" **Electrovibe... Jump!** " Zoro kagum dengan gayanya yang sangat luar biasa seperti itu. Namun kebodohan adalah sifat nomor duanya yang paling dominan.

"Gak disangka dia bisa berpikir seperti itu yah.." Zoro melihat ke ketinggian sesaat Luffy menggenggam burung laut itu.

"AGH!"

"Ha?"

Ternyata burung itu paruhnya saja sebesar badan Luffy dan hampir saja Luffy menjadi makanan gratisnya tanpa harus menyelam ke laut. Tapi tentu saja, predator tidak akan meninggalkan mangsanya begitu saja.

"Waaaa! Aku mau dibawa kemana?!" Teriak Luffy ke burung itu. Yang jelas burung itu pasti tidak akan membalas apapun!

Zoro dikejauhan hanya bisa menerawang bingung dan panik ketika burung itu membawa Luffy kabur jauh. "Oi! Bego! Ngapain sih?!"

"Zoro! Tolong!" Zoro akhirnya menggerakkan dayung dengan cepat mengikuti kemanapun burung itu akan mengarah.

Tapi di kejauhan ada tiga orang terapung tenggelam mengharapkan belas kasihan akan siapapun yang mau menampungnya.

"Tolong!"

Zoro mendengus kesal. "Cih! Kalau kalian mau naik ke perahu cepat naik sendiri, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti!"

Perahu yang melaju cepat dibantu dengan angin yang sangat baik mempercepat gerak perahu mendekati Luffy. Para korban kapal karam itu terpaksa sedikit terseret ketika perahu yang mereka coba naik malah semakin cepat.

"Hehehe..."

"Terima kasih atas belas kasihannya.." Tawa salah satu diantaranya menyeringai.

"Tapi sayangnya, disinilah kami akan mengambil alih kapalmu.." Lanjut yang lainnya.

Zoro yang terlanjur kesal karena perjalanannya telah terhambat, menunjukkan matanya yang berubah fokus. Jidatnya mengerinyit kaku.

"Haa?!"

* * *

Ketiga korban itu yang mencoba mengambil alih kapal ternyata adalah bajak laut. Mereka menggambarkan _Jolly Roger_ di beberapa aksesori yang mereka pakai. _Jolly Roger_ itu mungkin akan sangat dikenal untuk orang yang tahu kekejamannya.

"Ma–maaf!"

"Kami tidak tahu kalau kau adalah 'Pemburu Bajak Laut' Zoro!"

"Kami akan mendayung sebisa kami untuk mencari temanmu!"

Si rambut hijau hanya bisa mengandalkan tiga orang bajingan ini untuk mencari Luffy. Sejauh ini cukup baik karena sepertinya mereka tahu jalan yang benar. Zoro tidak bisa diandalkan untuk mencari jalan, sebentar saja pasti akan kau-tahu-akibatnya.

"Ya ampun, gara-gara kalian, aku kehilangan kawanku!" Gerutunya. "Lagi pula kenapa juga kapal kalian bisa tenggelam seperti itu?"

Ketiga bajak laut itu pun mulai membeberkan alasan mereka terombang ambing.

"Kapal kami karam gara-gara perempuan itu!"

"Benar! Si penyihir itu!"

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai wanita licik!"

"Wanita licik?" Tanya Zoro keheranan.

* * *

"Kapten Buggy! Objek tak dikenal mendekat!" Terang seseorang dari balik binokuler.

"Ha? Mungkinkah itu pencuri kita?!" Tanyanya tertarik.

"Mungkin saja! Tapi entah kenapa objek itu berada terbang!"

Buggy menyeringai lebar. "Kalau begitu, persiapkan meriam, tembak saja jatuh!"

"Ba–Baik!"

* * *

 _Duar!_

Meriam yang ditembakkan Buggy ternyata mengenai burung yang menggigit Luffy. Dengan mudahnya bola meriam itu melempar jauh burung itu, dan untuk Luffy, dia adalah Manusia Petir, bola meriam tidak akan begitu berpengaruh padanya.

"Ah!"

Luffy mendarat tepat di depan tiga orang yang mencoba mengejar wanita berambut oranye. Sedikit yang kita tahu tentangnya namun, nampaknya, hanya dengan sekedar melihat Luffy sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Aduh! Pendaratan yang buruk! Kenapa juga mereka menembakku dengan meriam?!" Seru Luffy menahan topiny agar tidak terbang.

"Di–dia masih hidup?!"

"..."

Wanita ini segera mengambil keputusan cerdik.

"Oh! Bos! Akhirnya kau sampai juga disini! Aku sudah menunggumu lama!" Potong kesunyian, sumringah. "Kalau begitu, aku serahkan semuanya padamu,Bos!"

Wanita itu melarikan diri sambil memegang secarik kertas yang tampak digulung. Mungkin itu berharga sesuatu, jika tidak dia tidak akan dikejar seperti itu!

"Oi oi! Dia kabur lagi!"

"Ha! Kita tidak perlu lagi mengejarnya!"

"Dia benar, kita sudah mendapatkan bosnya.."

Luffy nampak cebol dibandingkan dengan orang yang mengelilinginya. Bahkan mungkin bukan tandingannya kalau Luffy tidak memakan Buah Setan. Oh ya, itu tidak akan dipungkiri, dia punya kelebihan dalam kekuatannya.

 _Slesh!_

Pedang dari salah satu orang itu menebas tepat ubun-ubunnya, namun Luffy mudah menghindar. Akan tetapi topinya terhempas angin tebasan itu.

 _Swoosh!_

Topinya terbang, tapi sebelum sempat terbawa angin lebih jauh lagi, Luffy memberikan satu tiupan ke muka orang yang bergaya layaknya mayat hidup itu.

 _Bletak!_

Ya, wajahnya langsung rata dan bopeng karena pukulan kencang dari Luffy. Orang biasa bukanlah tandingan dari calon Raja Bajak laut.

"Jangan sekali-kali mengacaukan topiku!"

"Kau?!" Kedua orang lainnya segera membalaskan pukulan yang diterima temannya. Tapi bgaimanapun juga, bagaimana bisa pukulan tangan kosong dibalas dengan tebasan pedang? Heh, terdengar sarkastik.

* * *

Tanpa basa-basi, Luffy meninggalkan lawan yang sudah _knock out_ sebanyak tiga orang di jalanan. Cukup adil meninggalkan musuh tanpa harus menyisakan apapun.

"Wah!"

Ternyata wanita itu ada lagi. Dia menyaksikan Luffy sesaat dia memukuli orang yang mengejarnya. Pertama dia menjebaknya, kedua dia mungkin akan menjebaknya lebih dalam keberbahayaan lagi kalau begitu, bagaimana pun. Dia adalah wanita, tidak – dia adalah penyihir yang layaknya serigala, namun berbulu domba.

"Aku adalah pencuri, namaku Nami. Apa kau mau bermitra denganku?"

"Ha? Pencuri?" Tanya Luffy.

* * *

"Kami tiga orang perompak yang baru saja mengambil harta yang sangat melimpah. Kami sedang mencari jalan untuk pulang sembari bercengkrama satu sama lain dan berbangga diri karena telah merampas sebegitu banyaknya emas dari kapal kecil yang bahkan tidak diperhitungkan sekali pun bahwa ia akan menjadi aset yang besar."

"Oh ya, kami mendapatkan setumpuk harga yang berharga, tapi tidak sampai kami bertemu dengan perempuan yang lemas terombang-ambing dibawa ombak laut East Blue. Bajunya yang terlihat baru tidak mencerminkan wajahnya yang senang."

"Kemudian kami mencoba untuk mendekati kapalnya dan berniat untuk merompaknya kalau-kalau dia punya banyak harta karun. Yah, yang namanya bajak laut memang kotor, jadi persetan dengan niat baik kami. Lalu kami segera naik ke kapalnya dan menemukan peti harta."

"Dia, perempuan yang lemas itu langsung menawarkan hartanya jika kami mau membantunya dan memberikan segelas air, yang mana langsung kami lakukan. Akan tetapi sebelum kami sempat menyadarinya, ternyata dia sudah berada di kapal kami dan berlayar menjauh. Sementara itu kami juga menyadari kalau ternyata petinya kosong! Dan ada badai yang mengekor ke kapal yang barus aja kami naiki. Dia hanya bilang 'Bingo!' layaknya dia sudah memprediksinya! Setelah kapalnya karam, kami sadar, ternyata memang kami telah dibodohi."

"Tapi terlepas itu, kami pasti akan kena dengan kemurkaan Kapten kami! Kapten Buggy adalah orang yang mengerikan, dia memakan salah satu dari Buah Setan!" Jelas salah satu perompak itu, panjang dan lebar.

" _Orang yang bisa memprediksi cuaca hah? Orang yang cukup spesial, tunggu sampai Luffy mendengar ini!_ " Zoro baru saja sampai di dermaga, dan dia baru saja mendengar curahan hati para perompak tentang kapal mereka.

" _Dan 'Buggy' ini, sebenarnya siapa.. Kalau memang dia pemakan Buah Setan, Luffy juga harus tahu itu. Perasaanku kurang enak.."_ Wado Ichimonji pun akan berpikiran seperti itu. Perasaannya, sesuatu yang kontra akan membuatnya lemah.

"..."

"Tak kusangka aku melihat 'Pemburu Bajak Laut' berkeliaran di Kota Orange.." Sebut pria berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di ujung tembok laut.

"Kau?" Tanya Zoro berhati-hati.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa 'Pemburu Bajak Laut' bisa menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini pasti ingin melakukan perburuan 'kan?" Tanya orang itu balik.

"Jangan memutar pembicaraan,cepat jawab aku, siapa kau?!" Tegas Zoro ke orang itu yang ternyata orang yang memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup geram." Jelasnya. Dia kemudian mulai berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya ke pria berambut hijau itu.

"Aku adalah seorang pedagang, seorang _dealer_ , kalau kau tahu. Namaku adalah Rahasia, kalau kau ingin tahu, dan aku punya ketertarikan khusus semenjak melihatmu keluar dari perahumu." Jelasnya.

"Ha? Rahasia? Apa itu semacam gurauan atau apa?"

"Yah, anggap saja aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal, jadi kau tidak perlu mengetahui, ya setidaknya hampir seluruh orang yang beru kutemui paling-paling tidak akan aku beritahu namaku." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kita ada di satu benang. Kalau kau mau bekerja sama, kita bisa menumbangkan Buggy bersama-sama dan kita bisa buat uangnya impas, 50-50!" Seru pria Rahasia ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan, aku mungkin tidak tertarik, tapi kalau kau menghalangi jalanku mencari kawanku, kau akan aku tebas.. Mengerti?" Ketiga pedangnya mengimplikasi tatapan serius Zoro tepat ke balik topeng itu.

"Ho? Seramnya.. memangnya kau sedang mencari siapa?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mengikuti jalan kota.

"Kaptenku.."

"Kau punya kapten? Kau adalah Pemburu Bajak Laut 'kan?"

"Tidak sejak beberapa jam lalu.."

"Oh benarkah? Ah terlepas dari semua itu, aku sudah berani mengasumsikan kalau mungkin kaptenmu sudah mati kalau main singgah ke kota ini."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku tidak peduli.."

"Haha, sungguh yakin sekali! Aku tidak percaya masih ada orang yang seperti ini! Tapi kau, rumor bilang kau mengerikan, dan pengembara. Dan bagaimana juga kau punya kapten yang bisa mengendalikan kengerian kau itu?"

"Rumor adalah satu dan lain hal."

" _Arara_ , kau bagus juga.."

* * *

 **Kok sepi ya review? Ah sudahlah itu gak penting, yang penting ini cerita tetep lanjut! Ini memang sebenernya tantangan dari temen buat fiction One Piece, dan author enjoyable buat fiction ini. Imajinasi Oda yang unlimited buat author itu terkesan luar biasa dan author mau buat fiction dari orang yang imajinasinya tinggi karena author imajinasi gak terlalu tinggi!**

 **Yah, ini prelude untuk arc Orange Town. Mungkin agak singkat ya? Tapi berikutnya akan dibuat lebih banyak seperti biasa, lebih dari 8k kata. Dan punya ide siapa si 'Dealer' ini? Mulai dari sini akan ada perubahan banyak di cerita utama. Mungkin akan di jelaskan di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Keep Reading and Review, ciao and arrivideci!**


End file.
